My CEO Mr Arrogant
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: CEO muda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Muda, tampan, berkharisma, juga memiliki jenjang karir yang sangat menakjubkan, namun sayang sifatnya yang arogan dan suka semena-mena terhadap banyak orang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membencinya setengah mati./ NARUSASU.
1. CEO Muda Arogan, Namikaze Naruto

"Sasuke," Juugo memanggilnya di depan meja receptionist, suaranya yang berat terdengar sedikit berteriak. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung. "Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas kan ini jam waktu pulang kantor, seharusnya Juugo sudah tahu itu tanpa perlu bertanya lagi. Sasuke membalikan badannya lalu menatap sosok Juugo yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Bukankah kita harus menyambut CEO perusahaan yang baru saja datang dari Amerika?"

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak ikut. Sehabis ini aku harus bekerja lagi Juugo."

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menghelakan nafasnya. Benar juga Sasuke masih harus bekerja di bar setelah pulang dari kantor. Meskipun ia tidak tahu untuk apa Sasuke bekerja dua kali lipat tanpa jeda. Apakah tubuhnya tidak lelah harus bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus selama seharian penuh. Jam 10 pagi sampai jam 5 sore, Sasuke akan bekerja menjadi Supervisor di perusahaan ini. Lalu jam 8 malam sampai dini hari, ia akan bekerja menjadi pelayan di bar. Terkadang Sasuke baru sampai di rumah pagi harinya dan beristirahat tidak sampai 3 jam, kemudian ia sudah harus bekerja lagi. Benar-benar lelaki pekerja keras.

"Lagipula pesawat Direktur baru tiba sekitar pukul tujuh malam kan? Aku tentu tidak bisa, di jam segitu aku sudah harus berangkat kalau tidak aku akan telat," imbuh Sasuke, "besok aku janji akan segera menemui CEO baru kita, kuharap beliau orang yang berwibawa dan lebih bijaksana dari CEO kita yang lama."

"Yah, kuharap juga begitu. Yang kudengar CEO kita kali ini adalah pimpinan tertinggi dari perusahaan pusat di Korea Selatan, beliau juga salah satu pemegang saham terbesar dan merupakan CEO yang handal di salah satu perusahaan yang berada di Amerika. Beliau masih sangat muda berbeda jauh dengan Hanzo-san yang sudah berumur cukup tua."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Menjadi pemimpin di usia muda adalah sesuatu yang hebat kan? Kuharap dengan bergabungnya beliau, cabang perusahaan di Jepang ini bisa semaju yang ada di negara luar."

Juugo mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang. Tolong wakilkan aku dan sampaikan maafku pada Direktur baru kita saat kalian menjemputnya di bandara."

"Baiklah, sampai besok Sasuke," Juugo mengantar Sasuke sampai kedepan gedung, lalu melambaikan tangannya sesaat setelah melihat pemuda bersurai raven itu menaiki sebuah bus didepan halte.

 **...**

Sasuke tak langsung pulang ke apato melainkan ia mengunjungi rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Kakinya menapakan gema di setiap kali ia melangkah. Didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih, tangannya terjulur membuka handle pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Sasuke berdiri di samping kasur seorang pasien lelaki berusia 26 tahun. Lelaki itu tertidur lelap dengan berbagai selang dan alat-alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke memperhatikan sebuah layar monitor yang menunjukan bunyi detak jantung beserta garis statis yang menanjak secara tidak beraturan, menandakan bahwa keadaan pasien itu begitu stabil di tengah koma panjangnya.

"Aku datang menemuimu lagi. Seminggu belakangan ini aku selalu terpikir aniki, kapan aniki bangun? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu tahu," bisik Sasuke seraya mendengus pasrah. Ia meraih tangan kanan pasien yang tergeletak lemas di samping tubuhnya, menggenggamnya erat namun terkesan lembut. "Ini sudah 2 tahun aniki... Seharusnya kau bangun dasar pemalas. Tidakah kau merasa rindu padaku?" Air muka Sasuke menyendu, matanya berkaca-kaca karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sesak yang mendera hatinya.

Dua tahun sudah kakak kandungnya ini terbaring koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan maut yang merengut banyak korban nyawa di persimpangan jalan raya dekat kantornya. Saat itu Itachi tengah menaiki sebuah bus, dan bus itu tiba-tiba tergelincir karena remnya blong, menabrak beberapa orang pejalan kaki lalu menghantam kendaraan-kendaraan yang ada di depannya, kemudian terguling-guling sesaat bus itu menabrak pembatas jalan raya.

Banyak penumpang yang langsung meninggal di tempat, beruntungnya Itachi hanya kritis meskipun dia hampir saja mati kalau tidak ada petugas kepolisian yang mengevakuasi korban selamat dengan cepat, karena beberapa detik setelah Itachi dikeluarkan dari sana, bus itu akhirnya meledak. Memanggang tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa di dalam sana, juga memanggang beberapa korban yang masih hidup serta berteriak ketika mereka terbakar.

Itu sungguh mengerikan. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika kakaknya masih berada di dalam bus itu dan belum diselamatkan. Mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah benar-benar sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menepis seluruh pikiran buruk yang baginya sangat menakutkan. Ia mendekatkan tangan kakaknya yang tergenggam lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Kau datang lagi Sasuke?"

Mendengar suara sopran nan halus dari depan pintu kamar rawat kakaknya, Sasuke lekas saja menoleh. Tak lama ia tersenyum simpul mendapati suster Shizune datang untuk mengecek kondisi Itachi tiap beberapa jam sekali.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakku sekarang, Shizune-san?"

"Sudah lebih stabil sejak ia selesai di operasi minggu lalu. Tapi, untuknya sadar dari masa koma sepertinya masih sangatlah jauh, karena Itachi tidak merespon apapun didalam tidurnya."

Meski berat namun Sasuke tetap berpikir optimis. Ia tak pernah kehilangan harapan, karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti kakaknya pasti akan terbangun. Itachi sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti kedua orangtua mereka. Lagipula Sasuke masih butuh sosok figur seorang kakak seperti Itachi.

"Kakakku tidak lagi mendapat serangan ketika malam kan, Shizune-san?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan Shizune yang sedang mengecek cairan infus serta denyut nadi sang kakak disebrang ranjang.

"Tidak sesering bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Terkadang Itachi hanya sesak nafas karena tiba-tiba saja paru-parunya sulit berfungsi dengan baik. Mungkin karena ia sudah tertidur terlalu lama kinerja otak serta ototnya jadi melemah."

"Tapi kakakku masih bisa terbangun kan, Shizune-san?" Ada ketakutan yang jelas tersirat dari dua manik obsidian kelam Sasuke.

Shizune mendesahkan nafasnya kemudian menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa suster baik itu hanya ingin menghiburnya serta memberikan sedikit semangat untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, semua tergantung pada diri Itachi sendiri. Seberapa kuat keinginannya untuk hidup dan bebas dari masa komanya. Semua itu juga terjadi berkat campur tangan tuhan, Sasuke. Berdoalah, karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh kita, para manusia."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu ia tahu bahwa tuhan yang berkehendak atas segalanya, tapi jika boleh meminta sesuatu yang seandainya akan dikabulkan, Sasuke ingin meminta kesembuhan kakaknya, hanya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berdoa dan berharap. Jika kakakku ada disini, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kakak tidak pernah menyerah mengenai diriku, kakak selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku, dan aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama padanya."

"Kau adik yang baik Sasuke." Shizune menepuk bahu Sasuke ketika berdiri disampingnya. Usapan pelan yang diberikannya terasa menenangkan kegelisahan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih suster. Aku... Aku harus pergi bekerja," Sasuke menilik arlojinya, tertera angka 19.05 di dalam layar digitalnya. "Aku titip kakakku ya suster."

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya Sasuke. Ya, tentu saja."

…

Suara musik keras adalah hal yang selalu didengar Sasuke sejak dua tahun lalu. Inilah pekerjaan keduanya di malam hari. Dulu ia membenci suara berisik serta keramaian yang menyesakan seperti ini, tapi ironisnya sekarang hal ini adalah sebagian dari hidupnya.

Ratusan manusia bergoyang melenggokan tubuhnya di tengah lantai dansa. Laki-laki dan wanita, semua membaur jadi satu. Irama disco yang bersahutan diiringi dengan music dari DJ, semakin meramaikan suasana. Puluhan lampu sorot berkelap-kelip menerangi ruangan luas dengan aroma alkohol dimana-mana. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada sekumpulan manusia pendosa, yang hobinya hanya bersenang-senang, minum-minuman keras sampai perutnya kembung, bermain wanita ataupun pria bayaran yang tersedia ditempat ini, lalu menghamburkan uang mereka dengan percuma.

Tidak tahukah bahwa ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang membutuhkan uang hingga mengemis mengiba, sementara mereka menyia-nyiakan uang itu secara foya-foya.

Jari-jari lentik Sasuke memijit pangkal dahinya, suara music yang semakin memekakan telinga membuat kepalanya kian sakit. Namun, ini adalah pekerjaannya dan dia harus profesional. Satu nampan berisi botol-botol minuman laknat tersaji beserta beberapa buah gelas bening bertangkai yang baru saja dipesan oleh sekelompok manusia kaya, yang mengaku dirinya adalah pengusaha sukses nan mapan namun berotak dangkal dengan datang ketempat maksiat ini. Tapi, dirinya yang bekerja disini pastilah lebih bodoh dari mereka bukan?

Cih! Untuk apa pikiran rendah itu berspekulatif ria di dalam otaknya?

Ingat Sasuke, kau hanya butuh uang! Uang untuk membiayai perawatan kakakmu di rumah sakit!

"Pesanan anda, Tuan," ucap Sasuke datar, ekspresinya terlihat tenang dan cuek, berusaha keras menghindari kontak mata berlebih pada kumpulan pria-pria tua yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. "Saya permisi...," Setelahnya ia berlalu pergi secepat mungkin dari meja VIP itu.

Selama 4 jam lebih Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bergerak. Pengunjung pub pada malam hari ini serasa membludak, padahal ini bukan weekend atau hari besar. Hari ini hari rabu, tepatnya tidak ada sesuatu yang special.

Sekitar pukul 1 dini hari, Sasuke dipanggil oleh rekan kerjanya di bar untuk mengantarkan pesanan minuman yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Mungkin seseorang sedang berpesta bersama temannya. Sasuke meraih baki yang sudah disiapkan di depan meja bartender, berjalan menuju bilik khusus VVIP nomor 3, dimana ia harus mengantarkan pesanan ini. Jujur saja ia sempat tertidur tadi dan mungkin sekarang wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti baru bangun tidur. Salahkan saja Sakon yang menyuruhnya tidak sabaran. Dia bilang, pemesan di meja itu adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat arogan, tidak suka menunggu lama, dan bla bla bla. Sasuke sengaja menutup telinga untuk mencegahnya agar tidak muntah.

"Permisi, pesanan anda, Tuan," ucap Sasuke sopan dengan intonasi suara yang tetap datar dan juga ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu untuk menaruh botol-botol minuman yang baru dipesan ke atas meja.

Namun, baru saja ia ingin pamit undur diri, sebuah tangan kekar menarik pinggulnya hingga ia terduduk paksa di atas pangkuan seseorang. Sasuke mendelik tak suka, ia menggeram rendah sembari menyingkirkan tangan kurang ajar yang mulai membelai pinggang belakangnya. Diluar dugaan cengkeraman pria itu amatlah kuat. Bau alkohol yang terhembus dari nafas orang itu membaur di sekitar pernafasan Sasuke. Seketika keningnya mengernyit, merasa mual karena tidak terbiasa menghirupnya.

"Lepaskan saya Tuan, saya harus kembali untuk mengantarkan pesanan lain," dusta Sasuke, tapi orang itu malah menggeram dan menarik pinggulnya semakin mendekat. "Tuan, mohon lepaskan saya. Saya hanya pelayan bukan seorang host. Jika Tuan mau, akan saya panggilkan beberapa host terkenal untuk Tuan."

"Aku ingin kau!" gertak orang itu dengan suara yang berat dan nafas memburu. Sasuke meneliti penampilan orang itu. Dia tidak setua para pengunjung lainnya, dia masih cukup muda, tampan, dan terlihat mapan.

"Maaf, tapi saya bukan-"

Si pria menggeram marah lalu menarik tengkuk belakang Sasuke untuk mendaratkan ciuman kasar yang terkesan menuntut. Spontan saja Sasuke membelalakan mata tak percaya. Ia tengah dilecehkan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Seolah tidak terima, Sasuke memberontak dan memukul bahu si pria kuat-kuat, namun rupanya pria itu tidak ingin mendapatkan penolakan. Ia malah semakin menekan tengkuk Sasuke dan mendekap erat pinggulnya.

Para rekan si pirang yang ada di ruangan ini malah bersorak keras-keras, seakan mereka terhibur dengan kelakuan temannya dan malah menonton tindak pelecehan itu dengan raut terhibur.

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk bodoh. Bahkan kau mencium laki-laki dan juga menggerayangi tubuhnya layaknya tubuh perempuan. Aku berani bertaruh jika saat ini kau dalam keadaan sadar, kau pasti akan berteriak saat tahu jika yang kau serang itu laki-laki bukan wanita berdada besar."

Salah satu pria tergelak dengan suara cemprengnya. Orang bodoh itu juga tidak kalah mabuk dengan pria pirang yang masih melecehkan Sasuke ditempatnya. Suara tawa kian membahana, sementara Sasuke sudah terlanjur lemas dengan kaki yang gemetar. Diantara sisa-sisa kesadaran dan kewarasannya, tangannya bergerak menuju meja, meraih botol kosong yang isinya sudah tandas. Tanpa ragu Sasuke menghantamkan botol itu sampai pecah di kepala pirang si brengsek yang nyaris membuat Sasuke sesak nafas.

 _PRANGGG!_

Pecahan botol bertebaran dimana-mana disertai ambruknya tubuh si pria pirang dari atas sofa ruangan VVIP kelab malam tempat Sasuke bekerja. Lelaki Uchiha itu sukses terdiam dengan mata melotot, tidak mempercayai tindakannya barusan dan merutuki kebodohannya yang mungkin akan membawanya kedalam suatu masalah besar. Sementara itu keempat pria yang tadi sibuk tertawa dan meracau tidak jelas kini juga ikut terdiam sembari memandangi Sasuke dengan sorotan tajam penuh niat membunuh.

 **...**

Esok paginya Sasuke berangkat ke kantor dengan wajah lesu. Gara-gara kejadian semalam, ia harus rela kehilangan separuh gajinya untuk ganti rugi, karena pria yang ia pukul kepalanya itu tidak mau membayar minuman yang mereka pesan. Masih untung dia tidak melaporkan masalah itu ke pihak yang berwajib, begitu katanya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke kesal, ia adalah korban dari tindak pelecehan seharusnya ialah yang mendapatkan perlindungan dan pembelaan, bukan pria pemabuk itu.

Ck! Uang selalu saja bisa bertindak banyak!

Sasuke benci menyadari status dirinya yang hanya sebatas pegawai kantoran biasa, dan juga rakyat miskin penyandang gelar yatim-piatu di usia dini. Ia hanya memiliki seorang kakak yang saat ini tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati di rumah sakit selama dua tahun lamanya akibat kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma sampai sekarang. Dan karena kejadian semalam itulah, Sasuke harus mencari uang tambahan demi menutupi separuh gaji yang terpakai untuk ganti rugi.

Otak cerdasnya serasa tak dapat lagi menghitung berapa banyak uang yang harus ia dapatkan untuk membayar biaya perawatan kakaknya yang semakin hari semakin membengkak. Jika saja Sasuke memiliki banyak uang, memiliki harta peninggalan keluarga yang melimpah, ia tidak akan sesulit dan sekhawatir ini mengenai kondisi kesehatan sang kakak.

"Ck! Sial!"

Alhasil sepanjang koridor perusahaan, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memaki bahkan mengumpati kesialannya bertemu pria pirang kurang ajar semalam. Kalau tahu ia harus mengganti rugi semua minuman itu, lebih baik ia pecahkan saja kepala kuning idiot itu sampai tandas.

Bukankah itu impas namanya?

"Kalau ketemu lagi, kuhajar pria brengsek itu sampai mati!" ancamnya lewat desisan.

Sasuke terlalu hanyut pada kemarahan serta emosinya yang meledak, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau Juugo ternyata sudah menyeimbangi gerak langkahnya di belakang Sasuke.

"Pria brengsek siapa?"

"Whoaa!"

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal berwajah datar, berekspresi minim, memiliki hati sekeras karang, tiba-tiba saja terlonjak kaget akibat mendengar suara Juugo di dekat telinganya.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, menatap tajam Juugo.

"Baru saja. Aku tak sengaja mendengarmu meracau mengenai pria brengsek yang ingin kau hajar sampai mati. Siapa dia, Sasuke?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya pria kurang ajar yang kutemui di Pub."

"Dia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu kan?" Iris jingga Juugo menyorot serius sepasang obsidian malam Sasuke. Tersirat kecemburuan dan kemarahan dalam pancaran terang itu. Dan Sasuke merasa tak mengerti mengenai arti tatapan yang diberikan Juugo terhadapnya.

"Tidak," dustanya, tak ingin pembicaraan memalukan ini terbongkar lebih jauh lagi. "Aku hanya kesal padanya karena dia adalah pria yang arogan dan semena-mena."

"Arogan, huh?" Secara mendadak ekspresi Juugo berubah. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh ujung dagunya seraya mengetuknya pelan. Sasuke tahu itu adalah gestur seseorang yang tengah berpikir sesuatu.

"Hn. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku jadi teringat seseorang yang memiliki sifat serupa."

Pertemuan alis Sasuke menyatu. Dahinya berkerut. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Ah, aku sampai hampir lupa kalau kau dipanggil CEO baru kita ke ruangannya. Beliau bilang, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu."

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menemui beliau, sepertinya ini adalah pertanda bagus untuk kenaikan jabatanmu, Sasuke."

Walau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, Sasuke tetap mengekori Juugo menuju ruangan CEO muda yang baru. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengikuti Juugo, tapi pria jingga itulah yang menggeretnya sampai ke depan ruangan.

"Good luck! Aku berharap semoga ini adalah pertanda bagus, karena kulihat dia tersenyum puas melihat arsip pekerjaanmu selama ini."

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di depan pintu, Juugo sempat menepuk bahu pria raven itu diiringi senyuman lembut nan bersahabat yang terlihat sangat menawan di wajahnya.

"Tenang, Sasuke...," Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tenang. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Sasuke dipanggil ke ruang CEO, terlebih lagi beliau adalah CEO muda tersukses yang pernah ia dengar. Wajar saja kalau jantungnya berdebar-debar seperti sekarang. Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa bersikap tenang dan mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik.

 _Tok...tok... tok..._

Pintu diketuk secara perlahan. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar sampai terdengar suara serak nan berat yang menyahut dari dalam.

" _Coming_!"

Jari-jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh handle pintu, menatap ukiran nama yang tertempel di depan pintu dengan warna emas berkilauan, tertulis nama Namikaze Naruto, menggunakan ukiran huruf yang terkesan berkelas tinggi dan elegan. Setelah itu barulah ia memutarnya hingga pintu menjeblak terbuka. Sasuke mengamatinya sejenak, pintu ruangan itu sangat halus, tidak menimbulkan bunyi deritan sama sekali. Ketika masuk, udara dingin dari Air Conditioner yang menyala segera membungkus tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja berwarna biru muda.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mata Sasuke saat masuk adalah meja besar yang membelakangi jendela transparan luas yang membingkai seluruh dinding belakang ruangan, lalu Sasuke juga melihat sebuah kursi putar yang memiliki sandaran tinggi juga besar, tempat seseorang yang saat ini ia lihat sedang duduk membelakangi meja beserta dirinya.

"Maaf, Tuan... Apakah Anda memanggil Saya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya, Saya Uchiha Sasuke."

Kursi itu berputar cepat menghadapnya, namun sebuah map yang masih menutupi wajah sang CEO muda, menyulitkan Sasuke untuk dapat melihat paras si pemilik kulit tan dan suara serak yang dalam itu.

"Aku suka hasil laporanmu selama ini, caramu menangani para SPG dan SPB di luar juga baik, dan kudengar kau juga yang memimpin pelaunchingan produk baru bulan lalu?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. " _Yes, Sir_."

"Tapi sayangnya... dengan berat hati aku harus memotong seluruh gajimu bulan ini."

Mata Sasuke melotot. Ucapan sang CEO Muda benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "A-Apa?"

"Aku juga berpikir untuk memecatmu dari perusahaan ini, Uchiha-san," Pria itu menambahi. Berkas laporan yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya perlahan diturunkan, menampilkan iris biru cemerlang yang begitu tajam nan menusuk, kulit sewarna tan yang dipahati ukiran wajah nan rupawan, lalu suara husky yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar sangat dingin di telinganya.

Sasuke semakin membelalak tak percaya. Bibirnya yang membuka-tutup kehabisan kata-kata berakhir ia gigit dengan gemetar.

"Kau pasti belum melupakan insiden tadi malam, bukan?" Tubuh tegap berbalut setelan kemeja mahal itu berdiri, menampakkan postur tinggi besar layaknya penduduk Negeri barat.

"Ka-Kau..."

Seulas senyum miring tercetak di bibir seksi Naruto. Ia berjalan santai, berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih mematung tak percaya. "Jangan kau pikir aku sudah memaafkan perbuatanmu yang semalam, Uchiha-san," desisnya penuh dendam.

"Ak-Aku hanya membela diri! Kau yang ingin... ingin...," Sasuke tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menuding pria pirang itu. Rasanya terlalu malu mengatakan bahwa pria itu sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, menyentuh Sasuke seenaknya, dan mungkin juga hampir memperkosanya kalau ia tak cepat-cepat bertindak memukul botol kosong itu ke kepala si blonde yang saat ini masih diperban, pasti semalam ia sudah terbujur lemas dengan bercak sperma di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

Seringai Naruto makin melebar. Sedetik lalu ia sempat melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi porsen halus itu. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu sedikit menundukan kepala karena Sasuke memang lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Aku ragu kalau itu yang pertama bagimu."

Pupil Sasuke mendelik kesal mendengar cibiran itu, tapi ia tak berusaha membantah dengan menguras seluruh emosi serta energinya yang mulai menguap karena hatinya yang mendadak panas.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan dari tempat itu, hm? Apa gaji yang kau peroleh di perusahaan ini masih kurang, huh?" Jari tannya menyentuh ujung dagu Sasuke dan mendongakkannya ke atas, menatap tepat ke dalam matanya.

Biru bertemu hitam.

Benar-benar pesona mata yang menenggelamkan. Tanpa sadar lidahnya menjilati bibirnya yang kering.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa maksud Anda."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku sudah sangat hafal pada tipe orang seperti dirimu, yang rela menjual harga dirinya sendiri demi uang."

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya, ia membuang wajah secara cepat hanya untuk terbebas dari sentuhan di ujung dagunya, dan hal itu membuat sang CEO muda semakin mengernyit tidak suka terhadap sikapnya.

"Maaf, Saya bukan orang yang seperti Anda maksud. Saya masih punya harga diri."

"Oh? Aku ragu soal itu."

Iris hitam Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan sang CEO yang berjalan santai ke belakang punggungnya.

"Aku sudah membaca riwayat karirmu di perusahaan ini, Uchiha-san, dan kurasa kau memang memiliki potensi yang bagus untuk kemajuan perusahaan ini, tapi...," Ada jeda yang panjang dalam ucapan bernada remeh tersebut. Sasuke merasakan adanya firasat yang buruk saat ini. Ia juga tahu kalau pria Arogan yang sedang berdiri memandangi punggungnya tengah berseringai dengan keji.

Satu tegukan ludah membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Ini memang salahnya yang sudah membuat pria itu marah juga dendam padanya, tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengakui kesalahannya tersebut di depan Naruto, karena pria itu juga salah dengan memperlakukan Sasuke selayaknya pria penghibur di kelab malam itu.

Ia hanya seorang pelayan biasa, bukan pria bayaran. Dan semua itu Sasuke lalukan demi membiayai pengobatan Itachi di rumah sakit.

"Tapi... sayangnya perusahaan juga tidak membutuhkan aib sepertimu."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Sasuke seperti berhenti beberapa saat sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang merambat panas dan membakar kepingan hatinya.

"Pergilah... Jasamu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi oleh perusahaan ini," Suara itu berubah ketus. Tapakan sepatu pantofel Naruto terdengar menggema dalam gendang telinganya. Aroma citrus bercampur musk, sebersit angin yang menjalar ketika sosok angkuh nan arogan itu lewat, tak luput dari indera pengelihatan serta penciuman Sasuke.

"Tunggu!"

Sosok itupun akhirnya berhenti. Sasuke segera memberinya tatapan paling tajam yang pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. "Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

" _Why_?"

"Anda tidak bisa memecat seseorang hanya karena masalah pribadi."

"Eoh? Ini bukan sekedar masalah pribadi, Uchiha-san, tapi juga karena masalah nama baik perusahaan. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang bekerja disini sementara dia juga memuaskan para pelanggannya di kelab malam? Anda tidak bisa seserakah itu, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Sumpah demi apapun, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali meninju wajah mengejek yang diperlihatkan sang atasan, ia juga tidak menyukai seringaian menyebalkan yang seolah-olah merendahkan harga dirinya sekarang ini.

"Hum... tapi...," Naruto mencoba berpikir, menggosok dagunya yang lancip, lalu menyentuh kulit rahangnya disertai bibir yang masih memberikan seringai. "Aku bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi."

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu meneguk ludahnya saat mendapati pria beriris biru itu lagi-lagi berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian melewatinya begitu saja hanya untuk meneliti penampilannya dari belakang. Namun, matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak, mendapati sepasang lengan kekar berwarna tan melingkari tubuhnya, beserta kedua tangannya yang hanya mampu membeku di kedua sisi. Otak Sasuke blank seketika, napas hangat beraroma citrus, berhasil membuat tubuhnya kaku bagai boneka.

"Ngomong-ngomong parfum apa yang kau pakai, Uchiha-san?" Hidung mancung Naruto mengendus lehernya, meremangkan seluruh bulu kuduk Sasuke, serta mengirim impuls syaraf berbahaya ke dalam otaknya. "Aku suka baumu," bisikan yang meremangkan leher serta tengkuknya, melemaskan seluruh otot tubuh Sasuke.

"Hmm, sampai dimana tadi?" Pria itu berbisik lagi di telinganya. "Oh ya, aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi posisimu di perusahaan ini tapi dengan satu syarat tentunya."

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Hatinya mulai resah. Bayangan akan kondisi kakaknya yang masih koma terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Serahkan dirimu yang telanjang di kasur kamarku malam ini," Dan syarat itu menampar telak perasaannya. Seakan belum cukup merendahkan Sasuke, pria itu kembali menambahkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Sasuke bergerak meronta dalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana dengan one night stand, mungkin?"

"Kau gila!"

Lelaki blonde itu tertawa, namun tidak meregangkan dekapannya sama sekali. "Ya, aku memang gila. Seharusnya orang seperti dirimu tidak menentang orang-orang sepertiku, yang jika kumau seluruh hidupmu bisa kubeli, atau kalau perlu kepalamu itu juga bisa kupenggal dengan mudah, Bitch!"

Ucapan itu kian menusuk perasaannya. Sasuke memang miskin tapi ia selalu dididik soal moral dan prinsip oleh kakaknya. Mereka selalu berpegang teguh pada harga diri, dan tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan siapapun menginjak-injaknya sesuka hati, namun hari ini, di detik ini, seorang pria brengsek bernama Namikaze Naruto baru saja merendahkannya begitu saja.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan? Kau tinggal menyebutkan nominalnya saja, dan aku akan langsung membayarnya. Cash!"

"Simpan uangmu bedebah! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Ia melayangkan sikunya untuk memukul perut berotot Naruto, namun ia kalah tenaga. Bagaimanapun postur tubuh mereka berbicara hal yang berbeda. Sasuke tidak akan sanggup melepaskan diri jika tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Pelacur murahan!"

Sentakan mengintimidasi sang CEO, menyulutkan kemarahan Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar pria raven itu melayangkan kakinya tepat mengenai betis kiri sang blonde.

"SIALAN!" Pekikan kerasnya tak sampai terdengar ke luar, karena ruangan itu kedap suara.

"Jangan pernah berpikir uangmu itu bisa membeli tubuhku. Matipun aku tidak akan sudi menyerahkan seluruh harga diriku padamu, Tuan Arogan!"

Wajah Sasuke menampilkan urat kemarahan yang begitu jelas, rona mukanyapun merah padam seperti menahan kesal, dan ia memang masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menambah kesialannya dengan menghadapi pria pirang brengsek, yang sialnya memiliki banyak kuasa.

Niat hati ingin meninggalkan ruangan sang CEO yang dengan seenak hatinya merendahkan harga diri Sasuke, menawarnya seperti barang, lalu melecehkannya, tetapi ketika telapak tangannya baru menyetuh handle pintu, kepalanya seketika mendongak kasar, membekaskan ringisan ngilu di bibir beserta rasa sakit pada kulit kepalanya, karena rambutnya saat ini tengah dijambak dengan kasar.

"Akh!"

Seolah tidak mendengar rintihan itu, lengan berotot Naruto lekas menyeret tubuh Sasuke yang rambutnya masih ia jambak, kemudian membantingnya kalap menghantam permukaan meja kerja.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Jalang!" Umpatan bernada kasar, meluncur bebas dari sepasang bibir yang menggeram marah. Tidak mengindahkan pria yang masih meringis kesakitan di atas meja, Naruto lekas menahan kedua tangan pucat itu, dan mencium bibirnya dengan brutal.

Uhnmmppp!" Mata onyx itu melebar, bibirnya kelu, terasa hisapan kuat dan juga gigitan gemas yang dilancarkan oleh mulut Naruto. Meskipun ia masih dalam kondisi shock dan terpukul, Sasuke cukup jenius untuk tidak membiarkan lidah si blonde masuk menjelajahi mulutnya. "Mmmpp!"

Seakan tak kehabisan ide. Lelaki pirang itu menelusupkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menggerayangi dada Sasuke. Jari-jarinya sedikit terhibur merasakan tektur lembut nan kenyal dari permukaan kulit porselen itu. Iris birunya melihat pergerakan mata Sasuke yang mendadak panik juga ketakutan, namun semua hal itu justru semakin membuatnya gencar menjamah tubuh Sasuke.

"Akhhmmmhhpp!"

Seringai kepuasan terselip di bibir penuh sang CEO, yang berusaha mendominasi dalam pagutan liar itu. Lidahnya yang telah mendapatkan jalan masuk, segera meluncur bebas mengobrak-abrik bibir semanis dan senikmat madu milik Sasuke. Ia mencubit, dan terus menggoda puting sang raven yang ia jadikan alat untuk membuat pria itu membuka mulutnya.

"Le...pas... ahh! Pria sinting! Lepaskan -Aargh!"

Tak puas menjelajahi mulut, lidahnya bergerilya menggoda leher putih itu. Hidungnya juga turut membaui aroma Sasuke, menyesap manis vanila bercampur mint yang menyegarkan gairahnya. Beberapa tanda menjadi bukti bahwa kulit Sasuke yang kenyal nan legit memang sangat pas untuk ia cicipi.

"Ah, lepas!" Sasuke memberontak lagi. Kedua tangannya nyaris saja lolos dari cengkeraman sang CEO, tapi begitu nyaris lepas, pria pirang itu kembali menahannya di atas kepala dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat dan menyakitkan untuk kulitnya. "Sakit!"

Tangan kiri Naruto beraksi kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya, kali ini menuju ke arah selangkangan Sasuke yang masih ditutupi fabrik celana.

"Jangan! Ukh!"

Rontaan panik Sasuke kian menyemangati sang CEO untuk menarik turun zipper celananya, sedikit kesulitan menyingkirkan sebagian celana hitam sang raven sampai sebatas lutut. Seketika ia menggeram rendah melihat paha putih Sasuke yang seperti marsmallow. Jarinya sudah merambat ke arah gundukan celana dalam, lalu meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Aarg-mmpphh!"

Ciuman pria pirang itu membungkam teriakan berisik Sasuke. Lidahnya menggelitiki langit-langit mulut itu, menyesap salivanya, dan juga menggoda lidah pasif Sasuke yang terus berusaha mengusir lidah sang CEO keluar dari mulutnya. Decakan, hisapan, erangan, berbaur menjadi irama yang membangkitkan birahinya. Rasa manis dan candu yang terkecap dalam mulutnya, benar-benar membuat akalnya melayang.

Bibir itu sangat nikmat, lembut, dan juga manis. CEO muda itu semakin gencar menyesapnya, ia ingin lebih, lebih dari rasa menakjubkan yang ia dapatkan di mulutnya, selain itu kulit pria raven itu juga halus, kenyal, ia ingin meremas atau memberi seluruh tanda kepemilikannya di setiap inchi pahatan tubuh itu. Naluri dominan yang bersemayam dalam dirinya berteriak liar, ia ingin tubuh ini, ingin tubuh pria raven ini, dan ia yakin ia pasti bisa mendapatkan segala yang ia inginkan, tak terkecuali seseorang yang sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"MMMPPHHH!"

Suka. Naruto sangat suka bagaimana suara seksi itu berteriak di mulutnya. Getaran yang menggelitik rongga mulut dan lidahnya membuat perutnya serasa dipenuhi banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan, ia jadi ketagihan membuatnya kembali bersuara seperti itu. Naruto memainkan penis Sasuke yang telah keluar dari sangkarnya, menggoda ujung testisnya yang mulai basah, lalu menusuk-nusuk twinsballnya yang hampir mengeras. Ia menikmati sentuhan yang ada di jarinya, dan semakin gencar ketika merasakan sebuah lubang yang masih sangat rapat tersentuh olehnya.

Kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, mau tak mau melepaskan tautan bibir kedua pria itu dengan sebuah benang saliva yang saling terhubung. Naruto mengamati wajah binal Sasuke; merah padam, bibir yang bengkak nan seksi, napas hangat yang menyegarkan, serta kedua mata hitam yang terlihat sayu namun memaksakan diri untuk terkesan tajam dalam pandangannya. Ia mendengus geli, mengecup bibir itu dan mendapatkan delikan ganas dari sipemilik yang hanya mampu menaik-turunkan dadanya. Kehabisan napas.

Lagi ia meneliti. Merekam lekukan tubuh indah itu ke dalam memorinya, menelusuri garis tubuh yang terus menggeliat meski terkesan lemah, lalu pandangannya terpaku pada selangkangan Sasuke -tepatnya lubang berwarna merah mudah yang seakan memanggil dirinya untuk menjamah. Lagi-lagi lidahnya gatal, ia ingin menjilatnya, ingin menyodoknya menggunakan lidah sebelum memakai penisnya yang sudah ereksi. Tapi, sebelum niat nista itu terwujud, sebuah tendangan dari lutut Sasuke lekas menghantam wajahnya -terutama hidung. Membekaskan rasa sakit dan juga nyeri, Naruto menutupi lubang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah beserta menahan rintihannya sendiri.

"Ouch! Brengsek!" umpatnya dengan tubuh terjungkal di atas lantai, tidak menyadari kalau pria raven yang hampir disetubuhinya secara paksa itu telah bangkit dari atas meja, seraya membenarkan pakaiannya kembali.

"Jalang brengs -Hei! Mau kemana kau?!" Raut wajah Naruto terlihat keras dan marah. Dia bangkit secepat mungkin, mengindahkan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di hidungnya. Cengkramannya berhasil menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, dan ia kembali terpekik, merasakan sebuah tendangan bersarang di tengah-tengah selangkangannya.

" _FUCK YOU! DAMN!_ " Pria pirang itu bergerak selayaknya cacing kepanasan. Masa depannya terancam rusak, dan itu disebabkan oleh pria raven yang telah berhasil lolos dari cengkramannya. " _Fuck of Bitch!_ " umpatan keduanya terdengar agak lirih, kedua tangannya menutupi selangkangannya yang masih berdenyut panas. Ia berlutut sebentar, menunggu rasa sakitnya mereda walau sesekali meringis. Tendangan Sasuke benar-benar kuat sampai membuat penisnya yang ereksi hampir meledak dibuatnya.

"Sialan! Awas kau nanti, Uchiha!" Iris birunya menatap garang pintu ruangannya yang telah tertutup, sebelum terpejam dan terdengar kikikan geli dari bibirnya yang seksi. "Aku jadi bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya. Kau lihat saja, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kudapatkan, Pria Jalang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena hari ini hari ulang tahun saya, maka saya berniat membagi sedikit traktiran untuk kalian. Yang mau nitipin kado ke saya juga boleh *dijambak* tapi ga perlu aneh-aneh kok, sasucake juga udah cukup hohohoho

Sebenernya fic ini mau aku posting di wattpad aja, tapi banyak yang minta untuk diposting di ffn juga, jadi yaa… meskipun hutang saya terancam banyak, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempostingnya disini juga hehehe apa sih yang ga buat readers :-*


	2. Keputusasaan

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian pelecehan di ruang CEO baru itu. Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Jika ia hanya perlu mengumpulkan uang lebih dari gajinya di Bar setiap hari, maka sekarang Sasuke harus memikirkan uang bulanan yang harus ia setorkan ke rumah sakit setiap awal bulan.

Sasuke telah bertekad untuk tidak kembali bekerja di Perusahaan besar itu lagi, meskipun artinya ia harus mencari pekerjaan baru dan memulai semuanya dari nol lagi, tapi ia tak peduli. Bagi Sasuke hal itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya harus melayani napsu bejat pria pirang brengsek bernama, Namikaze Naruto itu. Setidaknya meskipun ia orang susah, namun harga diri adalah tiang pedoman hidup yang selalu diajarkan sang kakak sejak Sasuke kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakaknya, Sasuke jadi merindukan Itachi. Sudah dua hari pula ia tak mengunjungi rumah sakit. Terakhir, kabar yang diberikan suster Shizune mengenai perkembangan kondisi kakaknya, tetap tak mengalami perubahan yang begitu besar. Kondisinya masih sama, koma. Walau terkadang Itachi mengalami serangan-serangan kecil yang membuatnya kejang-kejang secara tiba-tiba, atau penyumbatan saluran pernapasan yang hingga membuat debar jantungnya meningkat, selebihnya tak ada.

Itachi seolah masih enggan terbangun dan membuka mata.

Apakah sebegitu indahnya dunia yang dihuni Itachi selama dua tahun koma?

Naluri Sasuke seakan menjerit saat ia tak sanggup lagi menanggung kerasnya dunia seorang diri. Sasuke masih membutuhkan Itachi. Dan Itachi juga masihlah membutuhkan Sasuke. Sekarang yang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah, bagaimana caranya ia mencari pekerjaan dalam waktu singkat agar bisa membayar tunggakan administrasi perawatan kakaknya.

Tak ada uang, maka takkan ada perawatan terbaik dari rumah sakit. Apa yang bisa didapatkan orang miskin sepertinya? Hanya hujatan dan hinaan, seperti yang diberikan bosnya dua hari yang lalu padanya.

"Ugh…," Napasnya begitu sesak ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya satu dari sekian banyaknya makhluk kecil yang terperangkap dalam luasnya kemunafikan dunia.

Sasuke takkan mungkin membebani suster Shizune untuk permasalahannya kali ini. Wanita itu sudah terlalu baik padanya, bahkan selama Itachi di rawat tak jarang suster Shizune memberikannya banyak bantuan, termasuk keringanan biaya yang harus Sasuke tanggung setiap bulannya. Jika ditanya, kenapa suster itu begitu baik padanya, maka wanita berhati malaikat itu akan menjawab dengan lembut bahwa ia telah menganggap Sasuke dan Itachi sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Walau faktanya, suster Shizune tak lagi memiliki keluarga semenjak insiden gempa bumi di Shinjuku beberapa tahun silam.

Drrrttt…

Getaran yang menggelitik syaraf kulitnya serasa menarik kesadaran Sasuke ke dunia nyata. Ia melirik benda persegi berwarna hitam yang telah usang dengan mata yang masih mengawang ke dunia sebrang. Benda itu terus bergetar, memberi cahaya kerlip warna-warni dari penutup ponsel flip keluaran lama miliknya. Sasuke sedikit menangkap nama 'Suster Shizune' dari layar kecil yang terpampang di ponsel itu, sebelum meraihnya dan benar-benar memandangi panggilan itu secara keseluruhan.

Ia tidak siap jika harus mendengar berita buruk mengenai kondisi kakaknya. Karena suster Shizune hanya akan menelponnya tengah malam untuk mengabari sesuatu hal yang pastinya buruk. Sasuke tak ingin mendengar seberapa menderitanya Itachi dalam mempertahankan hidupnya. Sasuke takkan sanggup.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian panggilan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Sasuke berencana menghubungi balik nomor itu, sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsi keinginannya dari arah belakang.

"Ikut aku!" Orang itu juga menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Owner memanggilmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, seraya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana. Hingar-bingar musik keras seketika menyergap kedua telinganya ketika pintu karyawan berperedam suara terbuka oleh orang yang menariknya keluar ruangan.

"Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk membawamu kesana, tetapi beliau tidak menjelaskan alasannya."

Itu terdengar janggal. Aneh. Tapi Sasuke tak memiliki cukup ide untuk menebak rencana sang owner memanggilnya. Ia lagi-lagi terdiam, melamun, pikirannya begitu penuh dengan nasib kakaknya dan juga pekerjaannya. Sasuke berharap semoga masalah pelik ini segera berakhir secepatnya.

"Saya sudah membawa Uchiha-san kemari, Tuan. Kalau begitu bolehkah saya kembali bekerja?"

"Ya, silahkan. Kembalilah bekerja, Hayate-kun."

Setelahnya Sasuke ditinggalkan Hayate dalam ruangan luas bersama sang owner. Mata onyx-nya lekas menyelidiki tatapan si pria tua yang sudah mempekerjakannya selama dua tahun. Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan jenis tatapan itu. Karena sejak dulu Danzo-san selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Terkadang pria itu memancingnya untuk bekerja ekstra keras, mengiming-imingi jumlah gaji yang menggiurkan, dan sebagai gantinya Sasuke harus berhenti menjadi pelayan biasa untuk naik ke level seorang host di bar ini. Tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia hanya akan bekerja sebagai pelayan biasa dan menerima berapapun kecilnya upah yang ia dapat selama semalaman bekerja.

"Maaf," Sasuke membuka suara setelah mendapatkan kesadaran penuh atas dirinya. "Ada perlu apa Tuan memanggilku kemari? Apakah ini menyangkut pekerjaanku?"

Pria tua itu masih terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum menjelajahi penampilan Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang hitam. Dan tatapan Danzo semakin membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Ia merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi sekarang ini.

"Ya," pria itu akhirnya bersuara. Sedikitnya membuat Sasuke merasa lega karenanya. "Ini menyangkut posisi pekerjaanmu di bar ini."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya, tentunya ada sedikit masalah, Sasuke-kun," katanya, sembari melempar pandang terhadap Sasuke yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. "Kau tahu pelanggan tetap bar kita?"

"Mm, maksud Anda, Tuan Orochimaru?"

"Ya, dia. Kau tahu dia sangat penting untuk kelangsungan bar ini. Tanpa dirinya mungkin bar ini sudah ditutup sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Beliau sering berkunjung jika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, dan biasanya dia hanya akan minum jika ada yang menemaninya untuk itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Danzo terlalu berputar-putar dalam menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya memanggil Sasuke kemari. "Bisakah anda mengatakan intinya saja? Saya masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan di luar."

Hal itu membuat Danzo tertawa. Ucapan Sasuke, beserta sikapnya yang lugu memang selalu menarik perhatiannya. "Intinya, Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-san ingin kau menemaninya minum malam ini."

"A-Apa? Tapi kita sudah sepakat, bahwa aku hanya akan bekerja-"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi saat ini kita sedang kekurangan banyak pegawai. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau menemani Orochimaru-san. Hanya untuk minum, aku janji. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali pada posisi pekerjaanmu semula."

Danzo seperti tak berniat memberinya opsi lain. Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sejak dulu Danzo selalu ingin Sasuke menjadi seorang host, minimal jika memang tidak ingin menjajakan tubuhnya yang indah itu, Sasuke bisa menemani beberapa pelanggannya untuk minum. Lagipula ia akan memberikan gaji yang lebih besar setiap harinya jika Sasuke memang mau melakukan tersebut.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa."

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah kau membutuhkan banyak uang? Aku akan membayar gajimu dua kali lipat jika kau bisa melayani tamu penting kita malam ini. Hanya menemaninya minum, kau tidak perlu mabuk jika kau memang tidak suka minum. Tetapi, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Sasuke hampir menarik napas lega, namun hal itu batal saat ia mendengar kelanjutan suara Danzo.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memecatmu malam ini juga."

Tangan Sasuke gemetar hebat, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Ia ingin marah dan memaki pria licik itu sepuas hati. Tapi Sasuke sadar, hal itu hanya akan menambah buruk situasinya yang terjepit ini.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padaku."

Danzo tampak mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Sasuke. Dengan santainya pria itu kembali duduk di kursinya sembari berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang Sasuke tebak tidak begitu penting.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Lagipula kupikir tidak ada keuntungan bagiku jika tetap mempertahanmu disini. Lebih baik aku mencari banyak calon host untuk kemajuan bar ini, daripada harus mempertahankan seorang pegawai yang hanya bisa mengantar pesanan dan membersihkan meja."

"Tu-Tunggu!" Sasuke menyela cepat. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika mulutnya sudah berucap demikian, menuai senyuman kepuasan yang tersemat secara diam-diam di bibir Danzo. "Baik… aku akan menemani Orochimaru-san malam ini, tapi… hanya sebatas menemaninya minum tidak lebih."

"Good! Itulah jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, Sasuke-kun. Nah, kalau begitu akan kuantarkan kau menemui Orochimaru-san di ruangan VVVIP khusus beliau."

Sebentar lagi mungkin Sasuke akan menyesali jawabannya beberapa saat lalu. Tapi jika itu untuk mempertahankan posisi pekerjaannya di bar ini, Sasuke akan melakukan apapun agar tunjangan biaya yang harus ia setorkan ke rumah sakit tidak lagi berkurang. Biarlah ia hidup serba kekurangan, atau bahkan kelaparan. Asalkan nyawa sang kakak bisa terselamatkan berkat pengorbanannya yang tak seberapa ini.

Lamunan Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Danzo yang begitu lancang menyentuh bahunya, mulai menarik dirinya memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Disana telah menunggu seorang pria berambut panjang sepunggung, memiliki kulit pucat pias layaknya mayat, lalu bermanik kuning dengan iris horizontal seperti halnya mata ular.

Dialah, Orochimaru. Pelanggan tetap sekaligus tamu kehormatan untuk bar tempatnya bekerja ini.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Orochimaru-san. Sasuke-kun terlalu pemalu untuk mengiyakan ajakanmu."

Kesadaran Sasuke bagai tertampar. Ia lekas menoleh cepat. Sungguh ia kaget bukan main dengan pernyataan Danzo yang seakan-akan telah merencakan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Sasuke sudah seperti orang bodoh yang masuk ke dalam perangkap buaya pengerat macam Danzo dan Orochimaru.

Denting gelas yang beradu dengan permukaan meja berkayu solid mewakili suara Orochimaru yang mengalun serak dan dalam. "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu dan kuharap penantianku tidak akan mengecewakan."

"Oh tentu saja. Itu sudah pasti 'kan? Sasuke-kun adalah milikmu malam ini."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Danzo, tubuh Sasuke segera terhuyung jatuh ke depan. Menubruk dada Orochimaru yang beraroma alkohol dan sedikit keringat. Pria tua itu lekas menangkap pinggulnya dan malah menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk Sasuke.

Danzo tadi langsung mendorongnya tanpa aba-aba, dan hal itu sangat membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia adalah lelaki yang membenci skinship seminim apapun. Sasuke tak pernah suka disentuh, kecuali oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku!" gigi-gigi Sasuke menggertak keras disertai geraman samar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau akan menemaniku malam ini bukan?" ujung hidung Orochimaru menelusuri garis leher Sasuke yang mulus seperti bayi. Sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan bokong Sasuke yang empuk seperti dacron. Bagian itu memang sangat pas untuk diremas dan digoda.

"Hanya menemani anda minum. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku dan habiskan minuman anda."

"Kau galak sekali," Orochimaru terkekeh serak. Suaranya mirip dengan kakek-kakek penderita asma. "Padahal wajahmu sangat manis."

Sasuke benci ini. Lelaki tua itu sudah melecehkannya. Dan kemana pula si luwak tua Danzo pergi? Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Tolong singkirkan tangan anda dariku," sedikit pemberontakan dari Sasuke berhasil menarik jauh dirinya dari rengkuhan Orochimaru.

"Baik, kalau begitu tuangkan minuman ke dalam gelasku," titahnya pada Sasuke.

Segelas demi segelas minuman yang dituangkan Sasuke untuk Orochimaru lekas tandas tak bersisa. Berbotol-botol cairan haram itu telah berganti memasuki lambung si pria ular. Sasuke harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mual, aroma memabukkan yang begitu santer tercium di hidungnya benar-benar pekat. Ia jadi pusing sendiri meskipun tidak mencicipinya.

'Prang!'

"Lagi Sasuke-kun… hik, aku mau lagi!" Dua buah gelas bertangkai ia lempar menabrak dinding. Serpihan beling yang betebaran menyebabkan ruangan besar itu menjadi kotor.

"Anda sudah terlalu mabuk, Orochimaru-san."

"Siapa peduli!" sentaknya dengan mata dan wajah memerah mabuk. "Aku mampu membayar seluruh bar ini, kenapa aku harus berhenti jika aku masih ingin minum!"

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah seraya bangkit dari tempatnya. "Baiklah, akan kutuangkan lagi," tangannya begitu cekatan membuka segel botol lalu menuangkan isi minuman. Namun, ketika ia memberikan gelas bertangkai itu pada Orochimaru, pria itu lekas menarik pergelangan tangannya mendekat.

"Apa ini? Lepaskan!" Sasuke meronta dalam pelukan Orochimaru. Gelas berisi minuman beralkohol yang tadi ia pegang telah terhempas dan menumpahkan seluruh cairannya. Celana dan kemeja Sasuke basah, begitu juga dengan dada dan pahanya yang terbuka.

"Aku takkan pernah puas hanya dengan minum," mulutnya dengan lancang mengecupi bahu Sasuke yang tersingkap. Merasakan manis kulit beserta nikmatnya alkohol yang berbaur menjadi satu di tubuh indah itu.

"Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian. Aku hanya akan menemani anda-"

"Minum? Begitukah menurutmu? Apa Danzo-san tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kebiasaanku setelah puas minum?" lidahnya mencuri rasa manis yang ada di sekitar tulang selangka Sasuke. Dan pemuda berparas rupawan itu hanya membuang muka tanpa bisa melepaskan rengkuhan solid si pria tua. "Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan tubuh seindah ini di depan mataku-hik! Dan… melihatmu yang begitu mempesona adalah cobaan terbesarku setiap malam di bar ini. Jadi Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau tidak melayaniku secara setengah-setengah. Serahkan dirimu dan mengangkanglah untukku."

"Tutup mulutmu, bajingan tua! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi melakukannya!"

"Munafik sekali Kau. Aku tahu benda apa yang pantas menyumpal mulutmu itu, Bitch!"

Tubuh Sasuke dibanting. Punggungnya menyentuh permukaan sofa yang empuk, meski begitu tetap terasa sakit mengingat jatuhnya yang cukup keras. Ketika berniat bangkit, bahunya ditekan oleh dua tangan Orochimaru. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga dan kakinya hampir berhasil menyentuh permukaan lantai sebelum Orochimaru meraup pinggang rampingnya untuk kembali berbaring di atas sofa.

"Lepas! Apa maumu?!"

"Kau sudah tahu apa mauku, Sasuke-kun," senyum licik mewarnai wajah pria renta itu.

"Tidak! Aku bukan pelacur! Singkirkan tanganmu dan lepaskan aku."

Bagi Orochimaru suara teriakan Sasuke seperti suara desahan yang menggairahkan birahinya. Satu persatu kancing baju Sasuke ia tanggalkan, meskipun hal itu cukup sulit mengingat pemberontakan pemuda itu yang sangat merepotkan baginya. Tetapi Orochimaru tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan lelaki amatir yang tak pernah disentuh secara intim.

"Ah!" desahan spontan pertama lolos dari mulut Sasuke. Tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak hanya untuk meloloskan dirinya dari terkaman manusia tak bermoral macam Orochimaru. Pria tua itu seakan tahu dimana letak titik-titik tersensitifnya. Dan hal itu pastinya mempengaruhi gerak pemberontakan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyerah?"

Pertanyaan itu membakar amarah di diri Sasuke. Ia lekas meronta lagi yang sayangnya kali ini sudah terlambat. Tubuhnya telah siap terhidang di hadapan Orochimaru. Sasuke baru menyadarinya kalau dua lengannya sudah terkunci di atas kepala, sementara kakinya mengangkang lebar dengan kedua paha yang terhimpit lutut-lutut kaki Orochimaru.

"Seharusnya aku merekam hal ini. Kau juga pasti tidak akan menyangka betapa menggiurkannya dirimu saat ini, Sasuke-kun."

Usapan jari nakal Orochimaru menelusuri sepanjang garis leher Sasuke. Rasanya begitu lembut, begitu kenyal, dan begitu merangsang libidonya. Orochimaru mendekatkan mulutnya, menjilat daun telinga Sasuke yang semerah buah tomat, sementara jarinya mulai menari-nari menuruni jakun, dada, dan terakhir melingkari puting merah muda dengan gerakan menggoda.

Di hadapannya Sasuke hanya membuang muka. Bibirnya ia gigit, dan tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang menahan gejolak panas di tubuhnya sendiri. Dan hal itu sangat menghibur bagi Orochimaru.

"Nnn-aghh!" kewarasannya melayang. Tenaganya perlahan berkurang. Sasuke tak lagi melawan ataupun meronta. Dua tangannya yang dicekal kini hanya tergeletak lemah tanpa daya. Tatapannya menyanyu, bibirnya membuka. Sasuke seperti sengaja menggoda Orochimaru untuk melahapnya hidup-hidup sekarang juga. Dan tentunya ajakan itu langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh si pria tua. Siapa yang tidak akan tergiur? Sudah sejak lama Orochimaru menantikan hal ini. Ia bisa menyentuh dan memiliki tubuh Sasuke, dan kalau perlu ia akan menjadikan Sasuke miliknya seutuhnya.

Di bawah kungkungannya Sasuke masih saja tak bergerak, hanya sepasang bibir sensual yang menjadi objek perhatian Orochimaru. Rasanya tak sabar ingin mencicipi daging sintal itu. Kepalanya merunduk pelan-pelan, dua tangannya telah menangkup pipi mulus sang Uchiha. Ia telah bersiap-siap mendaratkan bibirnya sebelum pukulan keras yang menghantam sisi kepalanya menghancurkan semuanya.

Orochimaru terbanting jatuh. Sasuke yang menendangnya setelah melayangkan sebuah pajangan kaca yang ada di atas meja. Pemuda Uchiha itu lekas berdiri untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Brengsek! Awas kau… kubunuh kau, Sasuke-kun!"

Namun belum sempat Orochimaru menyentuhnya, Sasuke sudah melayangkan tendangan yang kedua, kali ini menghantam telak ulu hati si pria. Menjadikan suara teriakannya dua kali lipat lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Dalam sekejap waktu, beberapa orang berpakaian formal lekas menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan. Membuat Sasuke tak berkutik saat merasakan ujung pistol berbahan logam telah tersorong menyentuh sisi kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang membuat keributan-oh astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tamu spesialku, bocah keparat!" Danzo meraung murka. Di tempatnya Sasuke masih diam tak berkutik. Sebersit rasa takut menghinggapi perasaannya.

"Aku ingin anak itu dipecat! Kalau perlu penjarakan dia!"

Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Suara marah Orochimaru menyergap seluruh sel-sel ditubuhnya. Ia lupa berurusan dengan orang kaya adalah fatal akibatnya. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru dipecat dari pekerjaan utama, dan malam ini ia terancam menjadi penghuni penjara. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kakaknya di rumah sakit?

"Ja-Jangan…," Sasuke tak mau masuk jeruji besi. Ia harus bertahan demi Itachi, meskipun hal ini akan membuat seluruh harga dirinya terinjak-injak bagai debu. "Aku mohon… maafkan aku."

Ia terpaksa melakukannya. Tak ada jalan lain, selain dirinya berlutut dan memohon sedikit kebaikan dari manusia iblis macam mereka.

"Cih! Pergi kau dari sini!" Danzo menarik kerah kemejanya. Memaksa Sasuke berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Mulai hari ini kau kupecat! Aku tidak akan membayar sepeserpun gajimu, dan jangan lupakan soal pinjamanmu bulan lalu. Kau harus segera melunasinya dalam waktu 24 jam."

"Ta-Tapi aku-"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melunasinya, aku akan menyeretmu ke penjara!"

"Kumohon, Danzo-san," Sasuke berkelit dari dua orang yang berniat menyeretnya keluar ruangan. "Tolong maafkan aku, dan tolong beri aku keringanan."

"Keringanan katamu?! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada tamu pentingku kau ingin aku memberimu keringanan?!"

"Ta-tapi… dia berniat melecehkanku," seakan ada batu besar yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Membicarakan tindakan asusila adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagi Sasuke. "Aku hanya membela diri. Aku tidak bersalah!" Sasuke meronta lagi saat tangannya diapit lalu diseret menuju pintu ruangan.

"Khe, kau tidak punya bukti," kata Danzo dengan seringai liciknya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Dia dijebak. Danzo sengaja mengumpankan Sasuke pada Orochimaru.

"Aku akan menganggap hutangmu lunas jika kau mau memberikan tubuhmu pada Orochimaru-"

"Maaf saja aku sudah tidak tertarik padanya," Orochimaru menyela angkuh. Mata vertikalnya melirik dingin sosok Sasuke yang pucat.

Danzo menghela napas gusar. "Kalau begitu bawa dia pergi, dan jangan sekalipun lengah untuk mengawasinya. Dia masih berhutang padaku."

"Danzo-san tolong jangan pecat aku," suara serak Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang di dengar dua pria paruh baya itu. "Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, dan aku tidak punya uang untuk melunasi pinjamanku," tapi percuma saja memohon pada manusia tak berhati seperti mereka. Karena selirih apapun suara yang ia keluarkan mana mungkin mereka akan peduli. Sasuke akhirnya pasrah ketika anak buat Danzo dan Orochimaru melempar dirinya seperti sampah. Sasuke bahkan harus menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak menangis saat mendapati tatapan menusuk ataupun mencibir dari para pengunjung bar.

"Waktumu 24 jam. Jangan harap kau bisa lari dari hutang-hutangmu maupun pengawasan kami!"

Sungguh Sasuke tak tahu harus membayarnya dengan apa. Biaya Itachi di rumah sakitpun semakin membengkak setiap harinya.

…

"Bagaimana Suster Shizune? Sudah ada kabar dari Uchiha-kun?" Seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Itachi lekas menghampiri Suster Shizune yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terbilang cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki angka 38 tahun itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan raut lesu. "Teleponnya tersambung tapi Sasuke-kun tidak mengangkatnya."

"Mm, mungkin Uchiha-kun sedang sibuk bekerja. Kudengar di malam weekend seperti sekarang pengunjung bar sangat ramai."

"Mungkin kau benar, Yugao. Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke-kun saat ini. Dia pasti akan panik ketika melihat namaku tertera pada panggilan masuk ponselnya."

"Tapi kau akan tetap memberitahunya mengenai kondisi Uchiha-san, bukan?"

"Apa maksud kalian berdua?" Suara parau Sasuke menyela perbincangan dua orang suster rumah sakit tempat Itachi dirawat. "Ada apa dengan kondisi kakakku? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Shizune tak sempat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Kedatangan Sasuke terkesan tiba-tiba, ia bahkan sampai tak menyadarinya sama sekali. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau bekerja sampai pagi?"

Pertanyaan itu diabaikan sejenak oleh Sasuke. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, pikirannya pun kalut, lalu sekarang ia harus mendengar perihal kondisi kakaknya yang mungkin saja bertambah parah. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Niisan?"

Shizune melempar pandangan pada Yugao yang hanya diam disampingnya. Lewat tatapan mata, ia seperti menginsyaratkan Yugao untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Sasuke untuk berbicara berdua. Dan seakan telah mengerti akan arti tatapan Shizune, Yugao pun akhirnya menarik diri dari dua orang yang saling berdiri berhadapan dengan raut tegang.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil duduk," Wanita itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan memintanya duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Aku mencoba memberitahumu lewat telepon, tapi karena kau tidak menjawabnya jadi kupikir kau sedang sibuk," jelasnya menambahi. Sasuke tetap diam tak bersuara, namun Shizune sangat tahu kalau Sasuke menyimak ucapannya dengan baik. Sebelum melanjutkan, Shizune mengela napas dalam, lalu sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Sasuke. "Kau sudah tahu berapa lama Itachi koma kan?"

"Dua tahun," sahut Sasuke lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan penuh dengan gurat lelah.

"Selama dua tahun kinerja otot maupun otaknya berhenti. Hal ini memang wajar terjadi pada para penderita koma, tapi orang yang mengalami koma selama hitungan tahun biasanya akan berakhir dengan kelumpuhan atau yang paling parah adalah kematian."

"Apa maksud anda, Suster? Jangan katakan kalau kakakku tidak bisa diselamatkan. Jangan katakan bahwa tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya sadar," ada gemuruh kuat yang menghantam dinding jantung Sasuke. Rasanya sakit. Sesak. Ia ingin menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk seputar keadaan kakaknya, tapi disatu sisi Sasuke juga sudah mulai lelah dan putus asa.

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, Itachi pasti merasa sangat tersiksa di dalam tidur panjangnya. Namun meski begitu, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa merelakan kepergian sang kakak sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya dulu. Bagi Sasuke selama nyawa Itachi masih ada, nadinya masih berdetak, dan napasnya masih berhembus, maka ada kemungkinan kakaknya akan kembali sadar meskipun hal itu hanya 1% kemungkinannya. Sasuke tak mau kelemahannya ini menggoyahkan kepercayaan dirinya mengenai ketangguhan fisik Itachi.

"Tolong… jangan katakan hal sekejam itu padaku. Aku ini tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain kakakku. Jika dia juga pergi, aku akan hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini. Aku tidak mau itu Suster, aku tidak akan siap," imbuh Sasuke dengan airmata yang sudah berlinang di pipinya.

Suster Shizune tertegun melihatnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menunjukkan betapa lemahnya diri pemuda itu jika menyangkut nyawa sang kakak, tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang ibu ia takkan tega melihat anak semalang Sasuke bersedih ataupun berputus asa. Ada dorongan kuat dari dasar hatinya untuk memeluk raga rapuh itu, maka ia menuruti kata hatinya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu. Tapi Sasuke, apa yang ingin kusampaikan ini juga bukanlah berita yang baik. Aku takut hal ini akan semakin membebani pikiranmu, Nak."

"Katakan saja Suster, aku sudah terbiasa mendengar hal-hal buruk semenjak kakakku koma. Walaupun nanti dadaku sesak, aku akan tetap menelan kepahitan itu demi kepercayaanku pada Niisan."

"Kau anak yang baik," bisik Shizune getir. Diusapnya puncak kepala Sasuke dengan telapak tangan yang bergetar. Naluri keibuannya merintih mendengar betapa tegarnya kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis itu. "Maafkan aku jika berita yang kusampaikan ini membuatmu terpukul, Nak. Aku harap kau bisa tetap tegar. Ingatlah, Tuhan selalu menyertai anak baik seperti dirimu," ia melepaskan pelukannya, menarik diri dari tubuh yang begitu kurus dan rapuh. Udara yang ia hirup terasa seperti batu besar yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Kakakmu Itachi… dia harus menjalani operasi lagi. Secepatnya dia membutuhkan donor ginjal yang baru, karena ginjal yang ada di tubuhnya sudah rusak parah. Beberapa organ dalam di tubuhnya juga nyaris tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Aku tidak yakin jika setelah ini ia tidak akan mengalami pengoperasian lagi."

Tangis Sasuke pecah. Pemuda itu tergugu di hadapan Suster Shizune. Kenapa harus kakaknya lagi yang menanggung kesakitan. Sasuke tidak tega jika tubuh kurus kakaknya dibedah dan harus berbaring di meja operasi lagi. "Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk operasi itu Suster?" tanyanya pilu. Airmata menganak sungai di pipi tirusnya yang pucat. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan suaranya sambil sesekali terisak pedih. "Aku bersedia jika salah satu ginjalku diambil untuk menggantikan ginjal Niisan yang rusak, tapi darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk operasi? Hutangku pada rumah sakit ini sudah terlalu banyak. Aku malu… aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan suster dan juga pihak rumah sakit ini."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyusahkanku," bantah Shizune keras. Jarinya mengusap linangan air bening yang menghujani pipi Sasuke. "Aku menyayangimu Sasuke, seperti halnya aku menyayangi anak kandungku. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kata hatiku untuk menolongmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, setengah biaya operasi itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Tidak, Suster… aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Jangan lagi berkorban untuk orang asing sepertiku. Aku berjanji akan melunasi semua tunggakanku di rumah sakit ini sekaligus membayar biaya operasi kakakku. Tunggulah… secepatnya aku akan kembali untuk melunasinya. Niisan harus bertahan menungguku. Dia tidak boleh pergi," lutut Sasuke gemetar saat ia hendak bangkit. Keadaan koridor rumah sakit memang sepi, tapi ia masih bisa melihat beberapa orang suster yang melintas melirik penuh rasa iba pada dirinya. Tengah malam begini harus kemana Sasuke mencari uang sebanyak ratusan juta. Ia harus segera membayar biaya operasi Itachi beserta tunggakannya di rumah sakit ini. Ia tidak ingin pihak rumah sakit memutus fasilitas keselamatan kakaknya hanya karena ia tak sanggup membayar. Dan jangan lupakan hutangnya pada Danzo, lelaki itu akan benar-benar menjebloskannya ke penjara jika Sasuke tak segera melunasi sisa pinjamannya bulan lalu.

"Sasuke, ini sudah lewat tengah malam, sebentar lagi bahkan pagi. Berhentilah, kau perlu istirahat," Shizune menahan bahunya, mencoba menghentikan niatan Sasuke pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku akan kembali… aku akan kembali…," ucapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Langkah kaki itu begitu gontai, dan Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya untuk pergi. Meskipun Suster Shizune memeluknya dengan erat sekalipun, ia akan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan hangat itu dan berlari menjauh.

Sebelum Sasuke mendorong pintu masuk rumah sakit, ia masih sempat mendengar panggilan cemas Suster Shizune yang melarangnya pergi. Tapi Sasuke tetap berlari, tanpa tahu arah tujuannya kemana, ia tetap memacu langkah kakinya meskipun harus terseok-seok di atas tanah.

…

Sosok CEO muda, Namikaze Naruto, baru saja turun dari mobil Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita miliknya. Mobil itu baru ia beli setengah tahun yang lalu setelah ia bosan memakai Lamborghini Veneno Roadster yang katanya menempati posisi nomor dua dalam daftar mobil termahal di dunia, dan tentu saja yang menempati urutan pertama adalah mobil yang sekarang ia pakai ke kantor pagi ini.

Naruto sedikit merapikan jas yang ia kenakan sebelum melangkah turun. Ia menjinjing sebuah tas mahal yang berisi berbagai macam surat penting mengenai perusahaan. Mata birunya yang memikat tampak terhalang oleh sebuah kacamata hitam merek ternama. Setiap gerakan yang ia peragakan selalu terlihat berkelas di mata siapapun. Bahkan para petugas keamanan yang diam-diam mencuri lihat ketampanan sosoknya langsung saja terpukau. Sayangnya Naruto tidak memiliki sikap yang baik pada para bawahannya. Ia begitu arogan. Begitu sombong. Begitu merasa berkuasa. Sehingga siapapun yang memiliki derajat sangat rendah di matanya hanya akan berakhir seperti butiran debu. Begitu kecil, sekaligus begitu hina bagi dirinya yang besar.

"Namikaze-san."

Langkah Naruto yang terkesan angkuh terpaksa berhenti. Jalannya dihalangi. Naruto tak perlu berpikir dua kali lipat untuk mengenali sosok kumuh dihadapannya ini.

"Ak-aku butuh bicara."

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya menyeringai. Dengan gerakan elegan ia mencopot kacamata dari pandangan sepasang safir terangnya.

"Bicara? Aku tak ingat pernah berurusan dengan makhluk rendahan sepertimu," dagunya terangkat, memasang pose arogan yang hanya cocok diperlihatkan oleh dirinya. "Satpam!"

Suara teriakan Naruto yang begitu tegas menyentak si pemuda. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya panik dan memutuskan menarik perhatian si lelaki pirang dengan cara berdiri di hadapannya. "Ak-aku mohon… beri aku waktu lima menit saja, setelah itu anda boleh mengusirku dari sini."

Dua orang satpam telah berlari menghampiri Naruto. Mereka sedikit bingung melihat kehadiran si pemuda berhelai hitam yang ia kenali sebagai karyawan teladan di Perusahaan ini. Sayangnya mereka tak pernah lagi melihat kehadiran lelaki itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu. "Ada masalah, Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Masih dengan pose angkuh. "Tidak ada. Kalian boleh kembali."

Perintah sang CEO menuai tatapan heran dua orang satpam itu, tapi membuahkan tarikan napas lega bagi si lelaki bersurai hitam.

"Katakan. Waktumu lima menit-" ia melirik arloji mahal di lengan kirinya seraya melempar tatapan dingin menusuk pada si pemuda. "Uchiha-san."

Di hadapannya, Sasuke mulai meremas ujung kemejanya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Menemui Naruto adalah satu-satunya opsi yang melintas dalam kepalanya. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat membersihkan diri. Ia masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam, ketika bekerja di bar milik Danzo. Rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapi terlihat kusut dan berantakan. Wajahnya pucat, terdapat lingkaran hitam dan sedikit sembab di area bawah matanya.

"Tiga menit! Kau membuang waktuku, Uchiha-san. Sebaiknya kau menyingkir saja dari jalanku. Satpam!"

Suara teriakan Naruto yang kedua, lagi-lagi menyentak diri Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali merasakan panik, dan ia berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto dengan berdiri sedekat mungkin di hadapannya.

"Tu-Tunggu… tunggu dulu! Ak-Aku akan bicara-"

"Satpam! Dimana kalian!"

"Na-Namikaze-san…."

Naruto tak mengindahkan suara lirih itu. Matanya begitu nyalang ketika tak mendapati satupun petugas keamanan yang ia panggil datang. Bibirnya berdecak kesal, sambil sesekali melirik wajah pucat Sasuke yang panik.

"Hei! Kalian mau kupecat, hah?! Mengapa menghampiriku saja begitu lama!" bentak Naruto emosi kepada dua orang satpam yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dari depan gerbang.

"Na-Namikaze-san… dengarkan dulu… i-ini mengenai-" belum sempat Sasuke menjelaskan, Naruto sudah bergerak meninggalkannya. Dengan reflek Sasuke mencekal siku lengan si pria, dan menoleh pada dua orang satpam yang hampir mendekat. Ia semakin panik dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar pria arogan di hadapannya ini mau mendengarkan sedikit penjelasannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, dasar makhluk rendahan! Kau tidak tahu harga jas ini lebih mahal dari nyawam-upptt!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Alih-alih memaki, Naruto justru merasa lidahnya membeku seperti batu. Hanya sepasang iris safirnya yang membulat ketika benda lunak dan basah menyentuh lembut bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Ajakan itu tentunya membangkitkan sisi liar di dalam diri Naruto. Isi kepalanya langsung berkabut. Tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan dengan pemuda kurang ajar ini. Yang ia tahu, justru kedua tangannya melakukan hal yang bertolakkan dengan keinginannya, yaitu menarik pinggul Sasuke merapat pada tubuhnya. Betapa tekstur kenyal yang sedang membekap bibirnya membuat ia candu. Dan tanpa dapat dicegah, ia mulai melahap bibir yang awalnya hanya berniat menghalangi keinginannya untuk memaki.

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Namikaze-sama. Kami pikir anda…."

Dua orang satpam yang seharusnya ia perintahkan untuk menyeret Sasuke pergi, justru kembali ia usir begitu saja. Hanya gerak sebelah tangan Naruto yang dapat mereka tangkap, sementara tubuh sang atasan terlihat membelakangi keduanya dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang saat ini berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Pergi!" nada tegas yang terdengar sangar itu mengusir dua pria berseragam. Walau mereka tak mengerti, tapi keduanya tetap menuruti perintah mutlak sang atasan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini hanya bisa menggeram melihat raut tak berdaya Sasuke beserta tatapan putus asanya yang menggiurkan.

"Kau akan menyesal!" umpatnya frustasi yang lantas kembali memakan daging sintal kemerahan milik Sasuke.

…

Pintu dibanting, lalu derap langkah kaki yang begitu mencolok menggema di atas lantai keramik putih. Dua pasang siluet yang terpantul pada beningnya lantai apartemen terlihat saling beriringan memasuki sebuah kamar mewah.

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu?" ujar Naruto tegas sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke ke depan.

Lelaki raven itu tak sempat memekik ketika punggungnya beradu dengan empuknya kasur. Kepalanya bahkan membentur sebuah guling. Sasuke lantas membeku ketika Naruto memerangkap dirinya dengan mata yang terlihat buas dan liar.

"Aku baru saja ingin melaporkanmu ke polisi setelah jam makan siang nanti," ujarnya yang seketika membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Po-Polisi?"

"Ya, polisi. Kau sudah lari begitu saja dari hutang-hutangmu di perusahaan. Kau pikir, aku tidak mengetahui hal itu, hm?"

"Maafkan aku, Namikaze-san. Aku bukannya tak ingin membayar, tetapi…."

Naruto mendecih. Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu lucu dengan tampang panik seperti itu. Tak sia-sia ia membawa pemuda raven ini ke apartemennya setelah dengan susah payah ia menghubungi orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menghandle seluruh meeting penting atau bahkan pekerjaannya yang menggunung di atas meja kerja.

"Jadi apa maumu? Kau ingin menggodaku, huh?" Tatapan Naruto begitu dingin dan menusuk, tapi pelan-pelan kepalanya merunduk, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya di antara lipatan leher Sasuke yang mulus.

"Ak-aku butuh uang," suara Sasuke lirih dan pelan. Sejujurnya ia sangat malu meminta bantuan pada mantan bosnya yang brengsek ini. Tapi berapa kalipun ia berpikir, pilihannya selalu berakhir buntu dan mengarah pada sosok arogan Naruto. Persetan dengan harga dirinya, Sasuke rela menjatuhkan kehormatannya demi bisa membayar biaya operasi Itachi beserta hutang-hutangnya di Perusahaan maupun di bar.

"Oh kau berubah pikiran rupanya? Sudah kehabisan stock pelanggan yang bisa menghasilkanmu uang? Atau… mereka sudah bosan mencicipi barang sisa?" bisikan seduktif Naruto sedikitnya menampar telak perasaan Sasuke.

"Aku… mmh, aku…," jari-jari Sasuke yang menyentuh seprai kasur meremas-remas permukaan kain lembut itu saat Naruto menjilati lehernya. "Aku akan… melakukan apa saja… asalkan anda memberiku uang," sungguh Sasuke ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia merasa malu dengan ucapannya sendiri, terlebih harga diri yang ia junjung setinggi langit sebentar lagi akan terenggut kehormatannya.

"Apa saja? Benarkah?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke tajam dengan pandangan sarat penghinaan. "Kemana ucapanmu yang sok munafik itu, Uchiha-san? Kau bahkan menghinaku saat di kantor waktu itu, dan sekarang kau menawariku tubuh bekasmu ini?" tanyanya sinis. Salah satu jari Naruto menusuk sebuah tanda kemerahan yang bukan berasal dari dirinya. Itu tanda yang dibuat orang lain pada tubuh Sasuke. Seketika matanya berubah bengis. "Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik pada barang murah, apalagi barang itu adalah barang bekas pakai."

Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata seperti meremas jantung Sasuke kuat-kuat. Ia tertohok. Ucapan itu begitu menusuk perasaannya. Tanpa sadar dua tetes airmata telah menjatuhi sudut matanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku. Aku bahkan sampai harus membawa tubuhmu yang kotor ini ke apartemenku. Sekarang pergilah!" usirnya kasar. Naruto mencengkram siku lengan Sasuke untuk menariknya bangkit dari kasur.

"Tu-Tunggu, Namikaze-san. Aku benar-benar butuh uang. Tolong bantu aku… kumohon bantu aku…."

Tangisan pilu Sasuke pecah di hadapan pria itu. Ia segera berlutut dan memeluk dua kaki Naruto yang terbalut celana bahan bermerek mahal.

Diam-diam Naruto memasang seringai kepuasannya. "Hmm, kalau begitu tunjukkan. Kau yang menjajakkan tubuhmu itu padaku jadi kaulah yang harus membuatku terangsang dan menginginkanmu," ia menarik bahu Sasuke kemudian menyentaknya berdiri, sementara Naruto mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kasur.

Tatapan pria itu seperti mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sasuke tak memiliki jalan lain. Ia harus segera mendapatkan uang dalam waktu satu hari, atau kalau tidak ia pasti akan masuk penjara lalu kakaknya akan terancam keselamatannya karena tak segera dioperasi.

Ia termangu, tangannya yang bergetar pelan-pelan membuka kancing baju. Sasuke mengingat dengan jelas kejadian semalam mengenai perbincangannya dengan Suster Shizune, setelah itu Sasuke berlari keluar menjauhi rumah sakit, mengabaikan teriakan wanita itu, dan menembus dinginnya malam dengan langkah pontang-panting. Ia tak memiliki tujuan kemanakah ia harus mencari uang, tapi ketika mengingat pelecahan yang dilakukan CEO muda arogan itu, Sasuke seketika itu menghentikan langkah. Ada sebuah harapan beserta kehancuran yang ditawarkan otaknya. Kakaknya bisa ia selamatkan, dan ia bisa melunasi hutangnya pada Danzo tanpa harus berurusan dengan polisi, tetapi hidup dan kehormatannya yang akan menjadi taruhan.

"Kau masih memakai celanamu," desak Naruto yang berhasil menarik kembali kesadaran Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tak sadar sudah melamun. Ia melirik kemeja putihnya yang nampak kusam teronggok di bawah tungkai kakinya, tak lama celana jeans panjang berwarna navy miliknya juga sudah menyusul, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang putih tak tertutupi sehelaipun busana.

Naruto bersiul menyambut pemandangan indah itu. Benda diselangkangannya tanpa sadar berkedut, dalam sekejap waktu celananya sudah sangat sesak dan sempit. "Berlututlah dan bukakan celanaku."

Perintah itu mencincang-cincang sisa harga dirinya. Sasuke terisak, memalingkan muka saat dirasanya ia telah mengambil pilihan jalan yang salah. Tapi wajah koma kakaknya kembali terbayang yang lantas semakin menjerumuskannya ke dalam dosa kesesatan.

"Bagus… kau lihat benda ini?" Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke menggunakan penisnya yang teracung gagah. "Masukan ke dalam mulutmu dan buat aku puas."

Ucapan vulgar itu berhasil menghancurkan kepingan hatinya. Sasuke bergetar di tempatnya berlutut, ia merasa begitu hina dan rendah. Saat menatap wajah angkuh sang CEO, disaat itu pula Sasuke tercekat. Naruto tersenyum begitu puas dan sinis, seolah-olah pria itu sengaja merendahkannya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" ia menggeram tak suka. Tangannya lekas menarik leher belakang Sasuke, memaksa pemuda itu melahap penuh penisnya yang ereksi.

"Ughh!" Ngghh!" Tenggorokan Sasuke tersedak. Ujung penis Naruto menyentuh langsung tonsilnya dalam sekali hentak. Ia ingin muntah. Perutnya teraduk-aduk ketika Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Sasuke seperti dipaksa membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Ia yakin sudut mulutnya pasti sudah lecet dan nyaris sobek. "Ummmpphtt!" sang raven meronta tak nyaman. Air liurnya menetes deras dari sela-sela bibirnya. Ia merasakan ukuran penis Naruto semakin lama semakin membesar dalam mulutnya. Ia hampir tak sanggup untuk bernapas, atau sekedar menggumam. Dadanya penuh. Sesak. Mual. Jarinya mencakar-cakar pinggang Naruto saat ia mencecap rasa getir dan panas yang seolah mencair ke dalam perutnya.

Sementara Naruto sendiri tengah mendesah keras saat spemanya berhasil memenuhi lambung Sasuke. Mulut lelaki raven itu begitu nikmat. Gigi-giginya menggelitiki kulit penisnya yang sensitif. Belum lagi suara leguhannya, beserta ekspresi tersiksanya yang sangat menggairahkan. Tidak sia-sia rupanya ia membawa Sasuke kemari. Ia tahu ketika melihat wajah keruh dan putus asa lelaki itu, ia pasti akan mendapatkan apapun yang sempat ia idam-idamkan tiga hari belakangan ini.

Maka dari itu sekarang ia tak perlu menahannya lagi. Sasuke telah jatuh ke dalam jeratannya. Naruto seketika itu pula menggeram. Dua safirnya berkabut akan napsu dan birahi yang memuncak. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya, menarik sejumput rambut yang ia akui terasa halus dan sedikit lembab. Ia menyukai bagaimana Sasuke memandangnya, sayu. Terkesan sensual untuk wajahnya yang berparas indah. "I got you, little bastard!"

…

Pukul 8 malam, Naruto menyampirkan handul kecil di sekitar lehernya sehabis ia mandi. Rambut dan tubuhnya nampak basah, meneteskan air dari ujung rambutnya yang kuyu. Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, menandangi wajah pulas Sasuke yang penuh dengan gurat lelah. Ia tak pernah merasa sepuas dan sebugar ini setelah bercinta. Sasuke orang pertama yang membuatnya begitu ketagihan mencicipi tubuhnya. Naruto beringsut mendekat, ujung hidungnya membaui aroma alami tubuh Sasuke. Baunya begitu manis dan segar, seperti campuran antara mint dan juga vanila.

"Nghm," bibir sang raven meleguh. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Ia bergerak sebentar dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat. Tubuhnya yang polos dan dipenuhi oleh bercak kemerahan dari Naruto, hanya ditutupi selembar selimut putih tebal sebatas dada. Sasuke langsung pingsan setelah ronde kedua, ia tidak sanggup mengimbangi stamina kuda Naruto yang begitu liar dan buas. Ditambah lagi mungkin karena efek kurang tidur semalaman yang membuat Sasuke mudah lelah dan pingsan.

Sebentuk senyum tipis tanpa sadar menghiasi sudut-sudut bibir Naruto yang kaku. Ia memainkan jemarinya, menusuk-nusuk hidung bangir Sasuke, kemudian berhenti tepat di tulang pipinya yang sedikit tinggi namun tirus. Naruto hampir menyentuh sepasang bibir berwarna merah merekah itu sebelum suara dering ponselnya yang mengganggu menyeruak di tengah keheningan. Dengan malas ia meraih benda pipih berbentuk segiempat itu, menekan tombol berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Hm, halo," sapanya malas.

Seseorang disana mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk menjauhi kasur. Ia memilih keluar dari kamar lalu duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Ya, kerjamu lumayan bagus. Aku akan mengirim bayaranmu segera-" Safirnya mendelik pada papan pintu yang menyembunyikan sosok lelaki raven itu dari pandangannya. "Danzo-san."

Setelah itu sambungan diputus. Naruto melemparkan benda itu ke samping. Punggungnya bersender pada badan sofa dan mulai tersenyum. Kali ini jenis senyuman yang ia perlihatkan terkesan licik dan berambisi.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kumau kan?" setelahnya ia tertawa amat puas.

 **Tbc**

Notes : Apakah kalian mulai membenci fic ini? Kalau begitu selamat! Kalian telah terprovokasi oleh karakter jahat Naruto hahahaha

Ohya, maaf kalo ada kalimat yang kurang enak dibaca atau typo yang beterbaran, karena nagi ga sempet edit-edit ceritanya. Sekarang nulis itu bukan untuk nyari waktu luang, tapi nulis disaat ada waktu luang huhuhu


	3. Perjanjian

Sejak dua tahun lalu hidup Sasuke selalu dipenuhi mimpi buruk. Bedanya kali ini ia tidak memimpikan saat-saat kematian orangtuanya, atau memimpikan saat-saat Itachi mengalami kecelakaan lalu koma. Malam ini Sasuke memimpikan pertemuannya dengan mantan sang CEO. Berawal dari kejadian pelecehan di kelab malam beberapa hari yang lalu, berlanjut ke pertemuan kedua di kantor yang juga berujung pada pelecehan, hingga ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana ia menjual harga dirinya pada lelaki kuning itu, minus pelecehan yang dilakukan Orochimaru. Sasuke tak sudi mengingatnya. Hal itu terlalu menyakitkan. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah terjebak pada kelicikan Danzo.

Namun yang manapun tetap saja sama. Sasuke dijadikan objek pelecehan oleh orang-orang tak bermoral yang mengaku berkuasa dan memiliki segalanya. Zaman sudah berubah, ketika hukum dan politik mampu dibeli oleh uang maka uanglah yang sekarang menjadi puncak teratas dalam rantai makanan. Semua rela mengorbankan apapun demi uang, demi meraih selembar kertas yang dapat membeli apapun termasuk harga diri.

Sasuke tak ingin mengingat berapa banyak ia harus menderita karena benda itu. Ia tak mau mengingat betapa susahnya ia mencari selembar demi selembar yen untuk membiayai hidup dan pengobatan kakaknya. Karena dunia takkan berpihak pada kaum lemah, pada kaum kecil yang hanya mampu menjerit dan menangis. Dunia selalu berada dipihak kaum atas, kaum yang menjadi sumber penderitaan rakyat jelata seperti dirinya.

Dan ironisnya, kaum atas itulah yang ia cari untuk menjajakkan tubuhnya, kaum atas yang dulunya selalu ia benci dan ia caci. Sekarang siapa yang nampak menjijikan, dirinya? atau orang-orang berkuasa yang selalu menghalalnya berbagai cara untuk menindas kaum lemah?

 _"I got you, little bastard!"_

Alam bawah sadar Sasuke terguncang. Kalimat pria itu menari-nari dalam ingatannya. Sekarang perihal mimpi buruk beserta antek-anteknya yang ia benci memudar tergantikan aktivitas memalukan yang telah ia lakukan bersama orang itu, Namikaze Naruto.

Roll film diputar. Suara gemerisik dalam gulungan mundur bergema menyadarkan alam bawah sadar Sasuke pada ke kejadian siang itu. Ketika tangan besar Naruto menjamah tiap jengkal kulitnya yang masih suci tak bernoda. Meninggalkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang mengoyak seluruh harga mati dirinya. Sasuke tak mampu melawan karena itulah yang ia inginkan, berkali-kali berusaha mengelakpun percuma karena kenyataannya Sasuke sendirilah yang telah menjual kesuciannya pada iblis penguasa.

Ingatannya merekam dengan baik saat-saat dirinya dilempar ke atas kasur lalu ditindih dalam posisi tertelungkup. Ada Naruto yang menghimpitnya, menggesekkan sesuatu yang nampak keras pada belahan sintal Sasuke. Ia lantas memekik ketika dua bokongnya diremat kuat, mendesiskan rasa nyeri yang aneh pada syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau milikku. Setiap jengkal tubuhmu ini sudah kubeli. Jangan lupakan pada siapa kau menjualnya, Pelacur. Karena jika kau mengkhianati Tuanmu ini, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal."

Ada sesuatu yang merajam perasaannya ketika kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulusnya. Sasuke tak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan, dirinya yang sedang dihina, atau dirinya yang sedang digagahi.

"Jadi berapa banyak yang kau minta untuk tubuh bekasmu ini?"

Rambutnya dijambak, kepalanya mendongak. Desakan yang memenuhi rongga matanya menerobos deras. Ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu lagi, tapi disatu sisi ia memang pantas menerima semua penghinaan itu atas tawaran yang ia berikan sendiri kepadanya.

"Katakan, kau tidak tuli kan bocah pelacur?"

"Cukup! Kau hanya perlu membeli tubuhku, tapi tidak untuk menghinaku."

"Kenapa?" lelaki itu bertanya sinis, bibirnya mengulum sebuah seringaian keji. "Orang-orang yang menjual tubuhnya demi uang memang pantas dihina."

"Aku tidak—" Sasuke menghentikan suaranya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal karena semuanya memang benar adanya.

"Kau tidak apa?" lagi-lagi Naruto menjambak rambutnya. Sebelah tangan yang menganggur menelusup layaknya ular, meraih tonjolan mungil yang menghiasi dua dada putih Sasuke.

"Ahh!"

"Katakan kau tidak apa, hm? Tidak menjual tubuhmu? Lalu kau ingin aku mencicipi tubuh indahmu ini gratis? Kau memberikannya secara sukarela begitu?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat hanya untuk sekedar menyaksikan seringaian keji Naruto mengembang. Desakan deras itu kembali membanjiri pipinya. Itu tidak benar. Sasuke melakukan semua ini demi Itachi, demi satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Dan ia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir… aku selalu membayar apapun yang kubeli dengan harga tinggi. Asalkan harganya sesuai dengan pelayanannya," ia berbisik.

Suara berat sang mantan CEO layaknya sebuah pedang bermata dua, menusuk hati terdalamnya serta mengalirkan racun yang dapat membunuhnya dalam sekejap waktu. Perkataannya sungguh luar biasa menyakitkan, dan Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata ketika suara kekehan kejam Naruto mengalun merdu memasuki gendang telinganya. Sasuke baru sadar kala tubuhnya ditarik sampai berlutut di atas kasur dengan Naruto yang memegangi dua puting dadanya dari belakang, sekaligus menahan tubuhnya ambruk kembali di atas kasur.

Rasa baru yang pertama kali ia rasakan sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ketika sentuhan tangan Naruto berpindah dari puting menuju penisnya, tanpa sadar Sasuke menepis tangan berkulit tan itu.

"Kau!" Naruto menggeram tak terima. Ia paling benci ditolak, dan lagi Sasuke sendirilah yang menjual dirinya bukan Naruto yang memaksa.

"Maaf, aku…."

Namun Naruto yang kalap sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh itu kembali ke kasur. Sasuke terkesiap, rahangnya tiba-tiba dicengkeram kasar dan rambutnya lagi-lagi dijambak.

"Ukh!"

"Dengar, Pelacur… Kau salah besar jika menyangka aku akan bersabar menghadapi sifat munafikmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau bermain sangat kasar."

"Na-Namikaze-san…," mata Sasuke melotot horor memandangi seringai kejam dari Naruto, belum lagi sorotan biru sang pria yang terkesan dingin juga tajam.

"Kau membuatku marah dan lapar disaat yang bersamaan," pria itu melepas ikat pinggang dari celananya, membuka jas dan dasi yang melekat di leher secara asal, lalu menggenggam tali ikat pinggang itu sebelum memecutnya di sekitar punggung Sasuke.

"Aargh!"

Dan teriakan sang raven kian melebarkan senyuman sadis di bibir Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak suka memakan hidangan penutup sebelum menghabiskan hidangan utama," ujarnya, sambil memecut dua tangan Sasuke yang meremas kuat serat kain seprai, menuai suara teriakan serak dari lelaki raven itu. "Jadi sebaiknya bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada hidangan penutupku?" ia berpikir sejenak, pura-pura menggumam, walau sebenarnya Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Dan hal itu terbukti dengan adanya cengkeraman kuat di kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang sengaja dipaksa menyatu ke belakang punggungnya, diikuti sesuatu yang terasa membelit. Teksturnya keras dan sedikit kaku. Sasuke mulai paham apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto karena itulah ia menoleh hanya untuk melihat kedua tangannya telah terikat jadi satu.

"Namikaze-san…," panggilnya, Sasuke meronta tidak nyaman. "Kenapa aku diikat? Tolong… tolong lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau diikat, Namikaze-san."

Tapi Naruto menanggapi permohonan itu dengan tertawa kering. Jari-jarinya menarik sejumput rambut poni Sasuke, lalu mendongakkannya agar sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. "Dan membiarkanmu memukul kepalaku lagi? Tidak akan… kali ini aku bersumpah kau tidak akan bergerak kemana-mana, Bocah," suara bisikan Naruto begitu mengerikan untuk Sasuke. Bulu kuduknya bahkan sampai berdiri, terlebih lagi ketika Naruto menjilati garis rahang beserta lehernya yang mulai licin karena keringat. "Ah, masih ada waktu sepuluh menit untuk menjinakkanmu."

Dalam diam Sasuke melirik pergerakan Naruto dengan hati yang berdebar gelisah. Ia memperhatikan ketika lelaki itu menuruni ranjang menuju sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya hanya untuk menemukan sebuah sabuk karate berwarna hitam dan sebuah benda mirip bola, dan terakhir Sasuke merasakan adanya firasat buruk ketika menemukan sesuatu yang sedang diperlihatkan Naruto dengan senyum miringnya yang terkesan kejam.

"Apa itu, Namikaze-san?" cicitnya ketakutan. Sasuke ingin menjauhkan diri ketika Naruto kembali menaiki kasur, lalu menarik dirinya hingga jatuh terduduk dengan punggung yang menabrak dada bidang si pirang.

"Kau tidak tahu ini apa? _Seriously_?"

Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari silicon terpampang jelas di depan mata Sasuke. Ia baru sadar saat melihatnya dengan jelas. Itu benar-benar replika penis pria dewasa. Warnanya agak kehitaman, dengan dua bola kembar yang juga terbuat dari silicon.

"Bukannya kau juga punya?" godanya sambil melirik milik Sasuke yang tergantung di antara selangkangannya. "Ah, walaupun punyamu lebih kecil dari ini. Tapi tak apa, bukannya kau memang terbiasa disodok oleh pelangganmu," tawa mengejek itu melukai perasaan Sasuke. Apa tidak cukup Naruto menghinanya sejak tadi, kenapa selalu kalimat racun yang keluar dari belah bibir lelaki itu.

"Cukup…."

"Heh? Kenapa? Kau tersinggung?" Naruto menangkap guliran bening yang menjatuhi kedua pipi porselen itu. Ia mendengus tak kalah sinis dari tawanya. "Padahal aku masih ingin menghinamu lebih banyak lagi. Tapi kurasa, aku bisa melewatkan jam makan siangku jika terus-terusan meladeni dramamu ini."

Sasuke terpekik saat Naruto mencengkeram kedua rahangnya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Lelaki pirang itu seolah tidak peduli jika harus mengasari Sasuke seperti ini. Ketika ingin memohon, sebuah bola karet berwarna merah memasuki rongga mulutnya, menahan dua baris giginya yang hendak merapat, dan itu dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Di masing sisi bola itu terdapat tali yang akan menghubungkan tali pengekang di belakang kepalanya. Sasuke tak tahu nama benda itu, yang ia tahu itu benda yang diambil Naruto dari dalam lemari.

"Nggghh…," matanya terpejam erat-erat. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dengan mulut yang dipaksa terbuka lebar-lebar. Sasuke menggeliat gelisah, jari-jari Naruto menekan lubang analnya yang masih tertutup rapat, lalu sebelah kakinya ditarik ke samping membuat jalur organ paling sensitifnya terlihat jelas.

"Seharusnya disini tidak seketat ini," tunjuknya, tak lama satu jari Naruto menerobos paksa ke dalam anus Sasuke.

"Nggg-hhhh!" Rasanya tiga kali menyakitkan. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan menambah debaran jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali. Dadanya sesak, anusnya perih, ditambah lagi dengan satu jari lain yang ikut menerobos masuk mengikuti jejak jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Apa penis yang pernah membobol anusmu tidak lebih besar dari jariku, heh?" cibirnya tajam. Tapi Naruto tertawa sesaat kedua matanya menangkap setetes darah yang bergulir dari anus itu, padahal ia baru memasukkan dua jari, karena itulah ia menambahkannya menjadi tiga.

Teriakan kesakitan Sasuke semakin membahana, meskipun suaranya yang terbekap begitu serak dan lirih. Naruto seolah menikmati penderitaan Sasuke, dan malah bermain-main dengan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang itu.

"Sepertinya aku salah," Kepala pirang itu merunduk mendekati sebelah telinga Sasuke. "Akulah yang pertama, benar, kan?" ia berikan gigitan-gigitan kecil untuk menggoda daun telinga yang memerah itu. Ekspresi kesakitan Sasuke begitu manis, begitu imut, hingga menimbulkan gairah baru bagi Naruto untuk terus menyiksanya sebelum benar-benar memakannya. "Kurasa cukup," dengan itu Naruto mencabut ketiga jarinya lalu meraih benda lain yang sempat ia pilih dari dalam lemari.

Belum sempat Sasuke bernapas lega, sesuatu yang lebih besar dan penuh mengoyak lubang anusnya yang masih terasa perih sehabis diobrak-abrik oleh jari-jari tangan Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa menjerit, tubuhnya memberontak walau hal itu percuma karena Naruto begitu kuat menahan punggungnya untuk terus berada di bawah. Air mata bercucuran membasahi seprai kasur yang telah kusut, dan Sasuke mengejang lebih kuat lagi ketika benda yang ia yakini sebuah replika penis pria dewasa itu telah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam sana. Setelahnya Naruto menampar pantat bulat Sasuke sampai memerah, tentu saja hal itu menambah rasa sakit yang ditahan mati-matian oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Apa benda itu kurang besar untuk anusmu yang kelaparan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke tersedak. Buru-buru ia menggeleng cepat sampai tak terasa kalau hal itu hanya akan lebih menyakiti sudut bibirnya yang telah lecet.

"Benar-benar kurang besar, huh? Dasar, manusia jalang!" ia meraih puting kiri Sasuke lalu mencubitnya sekuat tenaga, hingga kembali melolongkan jeritan sakit dari mulut si raven. "Oh, perutku lapar~ bermain-main dengan tubuhmu menyita banyak waktu berhargaku rupanya," arloji dilirik, pukul 14.04, yang artinya Naruto sudah melewatkan 4 menit lagi untuk jam makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda 2 jam.

Untuk mengakhiri permainannya Naruto lekas menarik pinggul Sasuke ke atas sampai membuatnya menungging secara paksa. Setelah itu ia melilitkan sabuk karate miliknya yang lumayan panjang di sekitar leher dan lipatan lutut kaki Sasuke, menahan posisi menungging itu agar tetap menukik memperlihatkan manholenya yang disumbat vibrator.

"Nggg-haggg-gahhh!"

Lelaki raven itu menggeliat liar. Benda di dalam anusnya bergetar, meliuk-liuk menumbuk prostatnya. Rasanya aneh, panas, perih, tapi ketika Naruto mendorongnya masuk lebih ke dalam Sasuke seperti merasa melayang. Kewarasannya nyaris hilang, perih itu tergantikan rasa geli yang membuncah di dalam perutnya. Menyebabkan penisnya yang meneteskan cairan lengket berubah keras. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin sekali pipis di saat-saat menyiksa seperti ini. Tapi seolah Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya, dengan cepat tangan si blonde meremas ujung testis Sasuke yang hampir mengeluarkan isinya. Lalu sesuatu yang tipis dan kecil seperti melingkari kejantanannya yang semakin bertambah sesak.

"Dasar… kau hampir mengotori sepraiku. Harganya lebih mahal dari gajimu tahu."

Sekali lagi Naruto menampar pantatnya. Ia menyeringai kejam sebelum berdiri dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang nampak tersiksa di atas kasurnya. Jika terus bermain-main dengan pemuda raven itu, Naruto bisa benar-benar melupakan jam makan siangnya sampai malam nanti. Dan itu tidak akan baik untuk lambungnya yang mudah sakit.

Sekitar 1 jam lebih Naruto akhirnya kembali. Perutnya yang sempat kelaparan telah terisi penuh oleh makanan. Sekarang tinggal menyantap hidangan penutup yang telah ia sediakan di kamarnya.

Hal pertama yang Naruto saksikan ketika membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia kunci adalah, Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi menungging. Sabuk karate yang ia pakai untuk mengikat leher beserta dua lipatan lutut pemuda itu rupanya cukup kuat. Meskipun Sasuke sempat meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga nyatanya ia tetap tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya dari ikatan solid itu. Lengan Sasuke yang terbelit ikat pinggang juga terlihat memerah, tanda ia sempat meronta walau hal itu sangatlah percuma. Naruto merambatkan pandangannya pada wajah porselen yang dihiasi bulir keringat dan air mata, di bagian sudut bibirnya terdapat jejak saliva hingga ke dagu, bahkan sampai merembes ke serat kain seprai di bawahnya. Naruto hanya tertawa, ia tahu Sasuke cukup letih menahan semua siksaan yang ia berikan terhadap tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi vibrator yang masih setia membobol lubang mungil yang saat ini telah membengkak hingga meneteskan darah.

"Kau sudah jauh lebih siap dari yang sebelumnya," cibir Naruto. "Sekarang kau pantas menjadi hidangan penutupku yang menggiurkan," pelan-pelan ia menaiki kasur, melepas ikatan sabuk di antara leher dan lipatan lutut kaki Sasuke, kemudian membantunya untuk duduk.

"Mmnggh!" tanpa diduga Sasuke justru menjerit. Kepalanya menengadah, dan airmata kembali bergulit menuruni pipinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa. Ia memang sengaja mendudukkan Sasuke dengan vibrator yang masih setia bergetar di dalam anusnya, dan bokong penuh tanda memar kemerahan itu menyentuh permukaan kasur, membuat benda yang tertanam di dalam lubangnya semakin terdorong menumbuk prostatnya.

"Cup, cup, kau nampak berantakan, Teme," kekehnya, sambil berusaha menyeka keringat dan airmata di wajah Sasuke. "Karena kau sudah bersikap sangat manis, maka aku akan segera melahap tubuh jalangmu ini," lanjutnya kemudian, Naruto melirik penis Sasuke yang tercekik cockring. Ia mendecih sinis sebelum melepaskan alat penyumbat yang ada di mulut Sasuke.

"Pas…kan…aaahh…hhhh…lepaskan…aku…Namika-ah! ze-san."

"Melepaskanmu?" ulangnya dengan nada yang terkesan santai. Naruto menarik rahang Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan lumatan panjang di bibir itu. "Bukankah kau sudah resmi kubeli? Itu artinya sekarang kau milikku. Bukan, bukan, maksudku tubuhmu ini milikku."

"Sakit…."

"Oh, sakit? Benarkah?" jarinya mencubit kasar puting Sasuke yang mengeras. Dan lelaki raven itu kembali menjerit kesakitan sambil menangis. "Ini masih belum seberapa. Seharusnya aku memotong tanganmu itu yang telah lancang memukul kepalaku. Menjadi pelacurku jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi bocah cacat, kau mengerti? Dan aku juga tidak memakai tubuhmu secara gratis, bukan? Aku membayarmu, kau dengar? aku membayarmu, Jalang."

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir bergetar itu. Sasuke hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Perkataan Naruto dan sikap arogannya selalu saja melukai perasaan Sasuke.

"Lihat? Anusmu masih saja kelaparan," pandangan menghina Naruto tujukkan padanya. Segera saja ia menarik keluar vibrator yang masih bergetar dengan kekuatan tinggi, menyebabkan dinding rektum Sasuke tergores pinggiran mainan seks itu. Rasanya menyakitkan. Sasuke menjerit di antara tangis sesegukannya.

Namun Naruto lagi-lagi tak peduli. Pria itu justru mempersiapkan lubang Sasuke yang nampak berkedut buas setelah memuntahkan vibrator itu keluar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha dalam Sasuke, mencegah keinginan lelaki raven itu memberontak. Melihat raut kesakitan Sasuke nampaknya justru semakin membuat Naruto bergairah. Karena itulah cepat-cepat ia membebaskan kejantanannya yang tertahan di balik celana dalam. Naruto hanya menurunkan resleting celana bahannya untuk menyembulkan benda gagah itu keluar dari sangkar. Nampak cairan precum yang menguarkan aroma khas seorang lelaki melumasi kulup penis Naruto yang berwarna kecokelatan.

Pemandangan mengerikan itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tahu, dirinya sendirilah yang mengumpankan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Sasuke membutuhkan uang, uang yang banyak untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang dan biaya pengobatan kakaknya. Tetapi melihat benda paling privasi mantan CEO-nya di kantor teracung begitu gagahnya, mau tak mau berhasil membuat Sasuke ketakutan. Padahal anusnya masih perih setelah digempur habis-habisan oleh benda silicon nista itu. Dan sekarang, benda yang jauh lebih besar ukurannya berniat membobol analnya kembali.

"Jangan…," suaranya mencicit pilu. "Tolong, jangan…," ia menggeleng ketakutan.

Naruto yang mendengar permohonan itu hanya melengkungkan senyuman paling sinis di bibirnya. Ia tetap mempersiapkan diri, memposisikan ujung kejantanannya di depan lubang anus Sasuke.

"Namikaze-san…."

Seringai Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Dua tangannya ia letakkan di bawah pinggul Sasuke, menahan gerak pemberontakan si raven, lalu melesakkan penis ereksinya ke dalam lubang menggoda itu dalam sekali hentakan kuat.

"Aaaargh!"

Jeritan malang Sasuke menambah rasa panas yang membakar libido pria pirang itu. Berkali-kali pinggul Naruto mencoba menumbuk prostat Sasuke, ia sedikit kesulitan menenggelamkan batang kejantanannya secara utuh karena lubang anus Sasuke seperti mencengkeram kuat penisnya yang tegang. Setelah berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya di bawah sana, Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara brutal, sementara mulutnya melahap apapun yang disuguhkan tubuh bagian depan Sasuke. Naruto nampak menjilat-jilat leher mengkilap si raven, menggigit-gigiti tulang selangkanya, lalu mengecupi sepanjang garis rahang itu berada. Ia begitu menikmati hidangan penutupnya. Apapun yang ada di diri lelaki raven itu rasanya sangat manis, begitu juga dengan puting dadanya, serasa ada air susu yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Ngahh…ahhh…ahhh…hkkk…mmmptt!"

Tak ingin membiarkan daging sintal itu menganggur, Naruto segera melahapnya dengan buas. Ia begitu suka ketika melesakkan lidahnya di rongga hangat itu, mengabsen gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi, atau menggeliti langit-langit mulut yang selalu meleguhkan suara indah yang membakar jiwanya.

"Mmppp…mmmpphhh…."

Rasanya Sasuke hampir kehabisan napas. Pagutan liar Naruto seperti menarik seluruh persedian oksigen di dadanya. Alhasil kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari bermaksud melepaskan tautan mulut antar keduanya. Tapi Naruto tidak juga membiarkannya meraup oksigen sedikitpun, sementara bagian bawahnya terus dibobol berulang kali. Sungguh Sasuke merasa sangat kesakitan juga nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Meskipun ia ingin mengelak, nyatanya tubuh bahkan tiap inchi kulitnya menerima dengan baik sentuhan kasar nan bringas dari Naruto. Tapi benda melingkar yang menahan hasratnya untuk keluar menambah panjang daftar siksaan bagi Sasuke.

Naruto meremas rambut raven yang begitu lembut di telapak tangannya. Mulutnya berhenti melumat bibir ranum itu dan berganti mengecupi rahang serta pipi yang sekenyal marsmallow. Ia begitu gila. Apapun yang ada di kulit Sasuke seperti memiliki dosis candu yang tinggi. Ia seperti ingin melumat tiap jengkal tubuh itu, menandainya, ataupun mengoyaknya sampai berdarah. Karena tubuh kurus berbalut kulit porselen ini jauh lebih menggairahkan dari pelacur-pelacur murahan yang pernah ia sewa.

Naruto seolah tidak pernah puas membobol lubang ketat yang mencengkeram erat penis ereksinya. Merasakan klimakspun ia tak sudi sebelum benar-benar menandai seluruh jengkal kulit Sasuke yang putih.

"Aahh…keluar…akuhh…ahhh…ingin kelu…aargh!"

"Kau mau… keluar? Hhh…."

Melihat Sasuke mengangguk lalu mendesis penuh rasa tersiksa, mau tak mau Naruto menyentuh penis pemuda itu yang ternyata sudah membiru bengkak.

"Cih, kau sudah tidak tahan rupanya," Mendapati banyaknya jejak air mata yang menerobos dari pelupuk mata pemuda raven itu, Naruto menjadi yakin kalau hal ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi ia menghentikan niatnya untuk membebaskan penis malang itu, dan lebih memilih untuk menambah ritme sodokannya pada prostat Sasuke.

"Nyahh…ahh…ahhk…mmmppphh!" bibirnya kembali ditangkap, dilumat, seiring bertambah cepatnya gerakan Naruto di bawah sana.

Seolah tak cukup dengan posisinya yang sekarang, Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung sang raven, menariknya sampai terduduk di atas pangkuannya, kemudian menaik turunkan pinggul ramping itu dengan ritme yang tak kalah panas dari cumbuan di mulutnya.

Hal itu terus dilakukan secara berulang-ulang. Ia tak peduli dengan keadaan Sasuke yang nyaris pingsan, yang Naruto inginkan hanyalah memuaskan hasrat yang memuncak di ujung kejantanannya.

Sesaat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, dorongan besar yang terasa memenuhi ujung testisnya menyembur, memenuhi lambung Sasuke dengan banyaknya sperma miliknya, disertai gerakan cepat Naruto melepaskan cekikan cockring di sekitar lingkaran penis Sasuke.

Dua lelaki itu berteriak bersama-sama di penghujung klimaks mereka, dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke ambruk di dada bidang Naruto. Kegiatan panas mereka rupanya cukup memeras tenaga sampai ke sumsum tulang belakang. Napas Sasuke masih terengah walau ekspresi kelelahan nampak tercetak jelas di raut polos nan lugu itu.

Sebelum dirinya ikut jatuh terlelap seperti Sasuke, Naruto menyempatkan diri mengusap butiran peluh di wajah porselen itu. Menyentuh pahatan-pahatan sempurna yang telah digoreskan Tuhan untuknya. Betapa ia mengagumi keindahan paras Sasuke. Paras yang berhasil mengunci manik safirnya saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan di kelab malam milik Danzo.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di tengah-tengah ruangan kamarnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 18.27. Tak buruk juga untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, setelah itu barulah ia membersihkan dirinya di bawah guyuran air shower.

…

Orang bilang mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur, sebagian ada yang bilang mimpi merefleksikan ketakutan kita melalui alam bawah sadar, lalu ada juga yang bilang mimpi adalah gambaran masa depan. Entah yang mana yang benar, Sasuke tak mau memusingkan hal itu. Karena baginya mimpi maupun kenyataan sama-sama menyiksanya secara pelan-pelan. Tak ada tempat bagi orang kecil sepertinya, jikapun ada tempat itu adalah keluarga, tapi satu-satunya keluarga yang Sasuke punya hanyalah Itachi. Tempat paling aman dan nyaman untuknya pulang adalah berada di pelukan sang kakak. Entah berapa lama lagi Itachi harus terjebak dalam mimpi panjangnya. Sasuke selalu berharap kakaknya akan segera terbangun dan merangkulnya seperti dulu lagi. Memberikan senyuman teduh yang sangat-sangat Sasuke butuhkan untuk sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat Naruto menyentak keterdiaman Sasuke pada lamunannya. Secara refleks ia menarik diri untuk duduk, tapi sebelum benar-benar ia melakukan hal itu rasa sakit yang menyengat organ bawanya lekas membuat Sasuke merintih. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu berbaring di atas kasur sambil melirik takut-takut sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri angkuh dengan punggung tersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Dasar orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Tidur di rumah orang lain tapi bangun paling akhir. Kau pikir rumahku ini hotel, huh?" dengusnya sinis.

Sasuke menunduk meski tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya terduduk di atas kasur. Posisinya memang sedikit aneh, karena pantatnya yang luar biasa sakit, alhasil duduknya sedikit miring ke arah kiri. "Maaf, Namikaze-san," cicitnya tak enak hati.

"Cih!" Naruto melangkah maju. Dua tangannya yang tadi sempat tersilang di depan dada bergerak masuk ke dalam saku celana. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersantai di atas sana? Kasurku butuh dirapikan segera setelah…," nada suara Naruto mengecil, seringai langsung terpoles apik di sudut bibirnya. "Yeah, setelah aktivitas panas kita semalam."

Bisikan itu menaikan suhu darah Sasuke hingga ke kepala. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat pias mulai memerah sampai ke telinga. "Na-Namikaze-san!"

Ada ekspresi geli yang terpancar pada wajah angkuh Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan berekspresi semanis ini ketika digoda. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal itu, dan Naruto hanya merespon perkataan itu dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Jangan katakan hal itu… Aku…," jari dipilin, Sasuke masih terlihat sungkan berbicara di hadapan Naruto. Bagaimanapun pria pirang itu selalu berkata hal-hal yang kejam setiap kali mereka berbicara.

Tapi untuk kali ini Naruto mengunci rapat keinginannya untuk melontarkan kalimat menusuk pada Sasuke. Ia masih cukup jelas melihat kondisi sang raven, bahkan kedua pergelangan tangannya masih memar dan lecet akibat perbuatannya yang mengikat Sasuke menggunakan ikat pinggang miliknya. "Cepatlah bangun, lalu bersihkan tubuhmu," akhirnya hal itulah yang Naruto ucapkan. Ia hampir beranjak keluar kamar, namun lekas teringat oleh sesuatu. Tangannya merogoh saku celana lalu mengangsurkan sebuah benda pipih berwarna emas kepada Sasuke. "Bayaranmu, ambil saja berapapun yang kau inginkan. Kode pinnya 6 angka ganjil pertama, mengerti?"

Sasuke meliriknya agak ragu, tapi ia tetap menerima kartu ATM itu dari tangan Naruto. Dengan begini nyawa kakaknya akan tertolong meskipun itu artinya—

"Tapi ingat, dengan ini kau resmi menjadi pelacurku."

Itulah yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang. Nyawa Itachi memang akan terselamatkan dan sebagai gantinya Sasuke harus rela memberikan tubuh maupun hidupnya kepada pria angkuh macam Naruto. Mau menangis atau menjeritpun hal itu percuma, karena inilah jalan yang ia pilih sendiri untuk hidupnya.

"Ya, aku… me-mengerti."

"Dan satu hal lagi," Naruto mendongakkan dagu Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Ia melempar senyum jumawa sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tak suka kau memanggil namaku dengan marga, jadi cukup Naruto saja."

"Na-Naruto," Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Sikapnya sangat lugu seperti pemuda yang tidak pernah tersentuh dampak pergaulan bebas.

"Bagus, anak pintar… jadilah penurut kalau tidak ingin membuatku marah."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguki ucapan Naruto dengan patuh. Mata hitamnya yang jernih mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang mulai berbalik memunggunginya. Namun baru sampai di ambang pintu kamar, Naruto kembali berbalik sambil menatap Sasuke menggunakan sorot matanya yang paling bringas. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur karena sekarang kau sudah berada dalam jarak pengawasanku."

Ditelaah berapa kalipun Sasuke tahu jika itu adalah ancaman untuknya. Tapi seharusnya Naruto juga tahu mana mungkin Sasuke bisa kabur, meskipun ia memang sangat ingin menghilang setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tetap saja itu mustahil. Naruto dan kekuasaannya adalah dua hal yang paling mengerikan bagi Sasuke.

…

Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, lobby rumah sakit hampir sesak dipenuhi para korban kecelakaan beruntun di depan Fakultas Seni Sunagakure. Mereka adalah para Mahasiswa dari Fakultas Kota Kyoto, yang sedang menjalankan studi banding di daerah Tokyo, namun naasnya bus yang mereka tumpangi harus menabrak trotoar jalan. Hal itu dikarenakan seorang pengemudi motor yang mengaku kehilangan keseimbangan saat mengemudi di pertigaan jalan raya.

Para dokter dan suster rumah sakit nampak berbondong-bondong memberikan pertolongan pertama pada korban yang terluka, khususnya yang mendapatkan luka serius akan langsung dibawa menggunakan blankar menuju ruang UGD.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk suara jeritan para korban kecelakaan itu, Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung memasuki lobby rumah sakit. Ia sedikit bingung mendapati banyak orang yang terluka dan nampak terkapar begitu saja karena kekurangan pihak medis yang menanganinya.

Sasuke menggulirkan pandangan, mencari seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini. Tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukannya, menemukan Shizune di antara para suster yang sedang sibuk menangani para korban kecelakaan itu. Sasuke berniat mendatangi ruangan sang suster, tapi di tengah langkahnya yang terseok-seok, Sasuke bertubrukan dengan seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh lumayan kekar. Pria itu nampak kesakitan karena mendapatkan luka bakar hampir di sekujur lengan kirinya.

"Maaf, aku…," pengelihatan Sasuke mendadak kabur. Benturan tiba-tiba yang ia terima rupanya menghilangan konsentrasi keseimbangan yang ia pertahankan sejak tadi.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekikan seorang wanita mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke yang sempat menghilang.

Lelaki raven itu menoleh pelan-pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar layaknya gangsing.

"Suster Shizune…."

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin dan kau… Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" suara wanita itu terdengar semakin khawatir. Tangan halus yang dihiasi sedikit proses penuaan di bagian punggungnya menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Sasuke. "Kau demam?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kepanasan. Udara di luar sangat menyengat sekali, Suster."

"Kau pasti ingin menemui Itachi kan? Kalau begitu tunggu aku di ruang rawatnya, setelah menangani orang-orang ini aku akan segera menyusulmu."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Namun karena tak ingin membuat Suster Shizune semakin mengkhawatirkannya ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, dan berharap agar senyuman yang ia tampilkan tidak terlihat ganjil di mata wanita itu.

Selang 2 jam kemudian, Suster Shizune menepati perkataannya untuk menyusul Sasuke di ruang inap Itachi. Lelaki bersurai raven itu rupanya tertidur di samping ranjang sang kakak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dan kepala yang terkulai tanpa daya. Dari gurat wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah yang sangat, dan Sasuke juga terlihat sangat pucat dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya.

"Nghh… Suster?"

Sadar ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya, Sasuke lekas terbangun. Ia tersenyum mendapati Suster Shizune sudah datang menyusulnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat," ada kantung hitam di sekitar mata Sasuke, dan Shizune cukup jeli untuk menangkapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya… tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak tadi malam," dustanya. Mana mungkin Sasuke mengatakan mengenai kegiatan panasnya bersama Naruto, terutama perjanjian yang telah ia sepakati kepada Shizune.

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa tidur di sofa itu supaya tubuhmu tidak sakit."

"Tidak, aku kesini bukan untuk istirahat. Suster, aku sudah mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi kakakku dan membayar seluruh hutang-hutangku di rumah sakit ini."

"Kau… apa? Darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang pasti ini bukan hasil dari mencuri, jika itu yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun…," ucapan Shizune disela oleh sebuah suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung, beserta mengejangnya sosok Itachi yang sedang koma.

"Niisan!" Sasuke memekik panik, begitu juga dengan Suster Shizune yang lantas menekan tombol darurat di dekat ranjang Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang Suster dan Dokter berbondong-bondong memasuki ruangan itu. Sasuke dipaksa untuk menunggu di luar, bahkan Shizune sampai mencoba menenangkan kekalutan remaja manis itu, namun ia tetap memberontak dan mengatakan ingin tetap berada di dalam ruangan untuk menemani Itachi.

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Dokter sedang berusaha menanganinya," bujuknya sambil memeluk raga rapuh sang raven.

"Niisan tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Suster."

"Dia tidak akan pergi. Teruslah berdoa, Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat kesakitan," linangan airmata menuruni kedua pipinya yang tirus. Jari-jari tangan Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kaca pintu, menatap tubuh sang kakak yang hanya bisa mengejang penuh rasa sakit. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya terus-terusan seperti itu. Kenapa Tuhan tidak menyembuhkan kakakku, kenapa Tuhan justru malah semakin menyakitinya."

"Bodoh! Tuhan tidak sejahat itu. Ini semua hanyalah ujian darinya."

"Niisan… Niisan…," Sasuke menangis sesegukan, seperti bayi yang hanya tahu cara menangis ketika ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan Shizune dengan setia menemani kesedihan sang raven sampai salah satu Dokter yang menangani keadaan Itachi datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, operasi pencangkokan harus segera dilakukan. Hanya itulah jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi-san, dan mungkin hanya 30% kemungkinannya untuk berhasil."

Dunia Sasuke terasa runtuh. Ia hampir tak sanggup bertopang pada tungkai kakinya ketika sang dokter menjatuhkan vonis kejam mengenai kondisi kakaknya. Tapi Sasuke hanya mampu berharap, semoga Tuhan tidak mengambil satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia ini lagi.

 **Tbc**

Author Notes : Nagi terharu banyak yang mendukung dan menantikan fic ini. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan kalian semua ya. Dan untuk Emta, makasih untuk referensinya yaaa walaupun saya masih takut memasukan hal-hal bdsm yang super kejam ke dalam fic ini hehehe tapi untuk fic lain mungkin akan saya coba wkwkwk

See yaa~


	4. Kau Tidak Akan Bisa Kabur Lagi

Dua blankar didorong bersamaan memasuki ruang operasi. Hiruk-pikuk suara langkah kaki di tengah koridor berangsur sunyi, hanya ada suara embus napas dan detak jantungnya yang terdengar dari sisi telinga. Para suster yang sudah mengenakan pakaian serba hijau khas ruang pengoperasian mulai mengepungnya dari dua sisi, hanya ada beberapa yang dapat Sasuke kenali, salah satunya adalah Shizune. Hal itu cukup menenangkan ketakutan akan aroma asing yang masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasannya.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Shizune sekali lagi, berharap Sasuke akan berubah pikiran dan berhenti menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya. Karena Shizune sangat tahu kalau keadaan fisik Sasuke saat ini jauh dari kata bugar.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke terdiam, ia mengalihkan perhatian pada satu unit blankar yang terisi sosok kakaknya. Itachi membutuhkan pertolongan, Itachi bisa mati jika ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Apapun untuk Itachi, dan Sasuke akan selalu merelakan segala hal hanya demi menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya, walaupun itu artinya ia harus berkorban nyawa sekalipun.

"Aku siap," Satu anggukan penuh tekad ia lakukan. Mata Sasuke bergulir menatap suster Shizune yang sedang memasangkan sebuah masker oksigen di mulut dan hidungnya, sementara wanita itu sendiri mengenakan masker bedah sama seperti yang dikenakan kebanyakan suster dan dokter di ruangan ini.

Lamat-lamat Sasuke bernapas normal, udara yang tercium dari dalam masker itu seketika membuatnya mengantuk. Bentuk masker yang dipakai Sasuke berbeda dengan yang biasa dipakai Itachi, yang ini berbentuk seperti belalai gajah dan ada kantung di bagian bawahnya. Mungkin disanalah aroma asing itu berasal hingga menyebabkan dua mata Sasuke berangsur menutup.

"Sasuke-kun, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" Seorang dokter berusaha mengajaknya berinteraksi.

Sasuke kembali membuka mata walau kelopaknya terasa sangat berat sekali. "Hn."

"Kalau boleh tahu dimana sekarang kau bekerja?" tanya dokter itu lagi sambil melakukan sesuatu terhadap perut Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya atau merasakan apapun yang dilakukan dokter itu terhadap tubuhnya.

"Aku..." Bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung yang berdegup statis semakin memberatkan sepasang mata hitam Sasuke. "Uh...aku tidak...bekerja..." Pandangannya berbayang, samar-samar Sasuke hanya mampu menangkap gerakan mulut sang dokter tanpa dapat mendengar suaranya. Keheningan melanda dunia Sasuke, ia tak lagi dapat bergerak dan kesadarannya semakin tertarik menuju kegelapan.

…

"Sasuke-kun..." Entitas suara dan sentuhan lembut di pipinya membangunkan Sasuke. Mulutnya meleguh, dan tak lama mendesis. Efek obat bius yang menyerangnya perlahan mulai terkikis.

"Air..." Ia berucap serak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tapi tak mampu bergerak. Persendian ototnya terasa beku, untuk sekadar menggeser kepala saja rasanya ia tidak mampu. "Aw..." Bibir kering pucat itu merintih lagi. Bagian perutnya terasa panas dan nyeri.

"Minumlah ini..." Pelan-pelan suster Shizune menyendokkan sesuap air ke dalam mulutnya. Keadaan Sasuke pasca operasi masih sangat lemah, dan Shizune cukup tahu kalau Sasuke pasti tidak akan bisa bergerak secara leluasa selama beberapa saat. "Kau mau lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Bibirnya masih membuka sedikit demi meraup sesendok kecil air yang diberikan Shizune secara bertahap ke dalam mulutnya. "Sudah cukup, Suster."

Setelah Sasuke selesai minum, Shizune mulai memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, di mulai dari kantung cairan infus yang menggantung di atas tiang —masih tersisa setengah, berlanjut pada denyut nadi Sasuke yang perlahan berangsur normal, lalu terakhir mengecek pupil matanya.

"Suster... Perutku sakit sekali," ringisnya.

"Nanti akan kuberikan obat pereda rasa sakit untukmu. Sepertinya efek obat bius itu sudah menghilang."

"Suster, lalu bagaimana dengan kakakku?"

Shizune tak segera menjawabnya, ia benar-benar mengambil obat pereda rasa sakit lalu menyuntikkan obat itu ke selang infus Sasuke.

"Suster," Sasuke memanggil sekali lagi karena ia merasa belum mendapatkan jawaban yang melegakan hatinya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Itachi-san sudah melewati masa kritisnya dengan baik."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari mulut Sasuke. Matanya berbinar senang. Seluruh ketakutannya serasa terangkat dari sepasang pundaknya. "Lalu dimana, Niisan?"

"Dia ada disini," Shizune beranjak ke arah tirai yang berada di samping ranjang Sasuke kemudian menyibaknya pelan-pelan. "Kalian selalu bersama, bahkan setelah operasi selesai dilaksanakan. Aku yang meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menempatkan kalian dalam satu ruangan yang sama."

Kehangatan menelusup penuh ke hati Sasuke. Ia ingin bergerak tapi baru sesenti ia menggerakan badan, perutnya terasa ngilu kembali. Padahal beberapa detik lalu rasa sakitnya mulai memudar, efek obat pereda rasa sakit yang diberikan Shizune kepadanya.

"Kau masih belum boleh banyak bergerak. Istirahatlah dulu, nanti jika keadaanmu mulai membaik, kau bisa menghampiri kakakmu."

"Aku ingin memeluknya, Suster. Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa Niisan masih berada di sisiku."

"Sasuke... Ini semua bukan mimpi. Niisanmu masih disini, dia masih bersamamu."

Mata hitam Sasuke mematri sendu raut wajah Itachi di dalam tidurnya. Kakaknya begitu rapuh, dan dia juga terlihat sangat pucat. Seakan-akan aliran darah di tubuhnya membeku. Sasuke sangat takut jika apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Tetapi ketika ia melihat gerak napas pada dada dan perut Itachi, seketika ketakutannya berganti dengan sebersit senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Ya, Niisan baik-baik saja. Dia masih bersamaku. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Benar begitu kan, Suster?"

Sebentuk belaian kasih sayang mengusap helai rambut Sasuke yang berantakan. Shizune merapikannya sembari membalas senyum Sasuke dengan senyum keibuan yang cukup hangat di mata. "Ya, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu."

Sasuke kemudian mengangguk. Tak ada lagi ketakutan di hatinya. Itachi sudah berhasil terselamatkan. Itachi tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti Kaasan dan Tousan. Sasuke menguatkan tekad keyakinannya, bahwa suatu saat nanti Itachi pasti akan membuka mata dan kembali memeluknya seperti dulu.

"Aku mengantuk... Jam berapa ini, Suster?"

"Tidak usah memikirkan waktu. Kau harus beristirahat, jadi tidurlah. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain yang memberatkanmu."

Itu benar. Suster Shizune benar. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke memikirkan hal lain selain kondisi kakaknya, biarlah ia beristirahat sebentar sebelum memulihkan keadaannya untuk kembali beraktivitas. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? CEO kejam itu pasti sedang mencarinya. Ah, Sasuke begitu takut tapi matanya justru terpejam merasakan lembut belaian dari tangan Shizune yang cukup hangat. Sasuke terbuai, ini seperti belaian mendiang Kaasannya saat masih hidup dulu. Dan lamat-lamat ketenangan dari alam mimpi lekas menghampiri Sasuke di dalam tidurnya.

…

Sasuke tertidur cukup lama sekitar 8 jam setelah ia terbangun pasca operasi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Cukup mengejutkan, sampai berhasil membuat Sasuke terlonjak dari kasur. Tapi kemudian ia merintih, perutnya sakit dan ia lupa pada keadaannya yang baru selesai di operasi.

"Niisan..." Ia memanggil lirih. Tenggorokannya kering lagi. Sasuke memutar pandangan dan menemukan segelas air penuh di atas nakas. Pelan-pelan ia gerakan tangan kanannya yang tidak terpasangi jarum infus, meraih gelas itu lalu meminum isinya sampai habis tak bersisa. Ia seperti penderita dehidrasi kalau begini. "Ngh..." Sasuke meletakkan gelas itu kembali, dan bergerak sedikit demi sedikit untuk menuruni kasur pasiennya. Ia ingin menghampiri Itachi.

Ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Itachi berada sangat sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran suster Shizune. Mungkin wanita itu sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya atau sedang melakukan tugas jaga di meja resepsionis. Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan suster Shizune. Jika hanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang Itachi, ia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Sasuke berhasil menjejakkan kakinya di lantai, walau rasa ngilu terhadap perutnya yang diperban masih terasa jelas. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, sedikit demi sedikit, sambil mendorong tiang tempat kantung infusnya berada, dan benda itu masih terlihat penuh. Shizune pasti baru menggantinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Niisan..." panggilnya lagi. Ada kursi di sebelah ranjang Itachi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk disitu. "Kapan kau akan bangun? Ayolah... buka matamu, aku rindu."

Tangan kanan Itachi terasa dingin di telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia meremas tangan itu, berusaha menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan yang ia punya untuk kakaknya. "Dulu Niisan selalu melakukan ini di saat aku sakit, sekarang akulah yang melakukannya untukmu. Niisan... Kalau seandainya kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku, apakah kau akan membenciku?"

Genggaman Sasuke pada lengan Itachi menguat, kelopak matanya menyayu. Ada kegetiran dan ketakutan yang bercokol dalam sorot kelamnya. Sasuke tak dapat membayangkan jika seandainya Itachi sadar dan mengetahui semuanya —tentang Sasuke yang menjual harga dirinya kepada Naruto, apa yang akan Itachi lakukan terhadapnya? Mustahil jika Itachi tidak kecewa dan marah ketika adik kesayangan satu-satunya melakukan hal-hal rendah seperti itu. Sudah pasti kakaknya itu akan marah dan membencinya.

"Aku tidak siap... Suatu saat kau pasti akan terbangun lalu mengetahui semuanya. Tapi Niisan harus tahu, aku melakukan semua ini demi Niisan. Jika menurutmu ini salah, maka tolong maafkan aku. Beri tahu aku mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, bukankah kau janji akan menjadi seseorang yang memberitahuku semua itu? Dan jika kau benar-benar marah, Niisan harus tahu, aku selalu menyayangimu."

Isakan lirih mengalun dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Tak ada yang menyesakkan dadanya selain bercerita pada Itachi yang sedang koma. Ia memang menyesal, tapi menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi juga tidak akan mengubah apapun. Sasuke tetap kotor. Ia bukan lagi pemuda yang polos setelah membiarkan seorang Namikaze Naruto mengoyak-ngoyak harga mati dirinya. Tapi bila dikatakan menyesal itu artinya Sasuke tidak bersyukur pada keadaan sang kakak yang telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya setelah operasi pencangkokan itu selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan semuanya terjadi karena dukungan uang yang diberikan Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang sia-sia disini. Sasuke menyadari mungkin ini memang jalan hidupnya —takdirnya. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dengan ini. Bukankah yang terpenting nyawa Itachi berhasil diselamatkan?

Jam berdetik memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan. Sasuke sadar ia sudah terlalu lama melamun. Ketika berpaling menghadap jam di atas dinding, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3.28 pagi. Sasuke berpikir keras, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto setelah pulang ke apartemen pria itu nanti? Haruskah ia berbohong atau...

Apapun itu, Sasuke tidak yakin jika pria angkuh itu akan menerima penjelasannya baik-baik. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke takut, tapi mengelakpun percuma karena Naruto sudah resmi membeli seluruh hidupnya dengan uang.

Ya, Sasuke membutuhkan uang. Tapi ia menolak jika disamakan dengan pria murahan pengejar harta di luar sana. Sasuke murni melakukan semua ini demi keselamatan kakaknya, bukan karena hal lain.

…

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat. Sasuke terus terjaga sejak ia terbangun dan melamun di samping ranjang Itachi. Matanya pasti sudah cekung dan menggelap seperti mata panda, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli.

Beberapa jam selanjutnya Sasuke masih nampak diam, ia bahkan mengabaikan permintaan suster Shizune untuk makan dan meminum obatnya. Sasuke bukannya tidak mendengar, ia hanya sedang berpikir keras mengenai alasan yang akan ia berikan kepada Naruto.

Hingga haripun akhirnya beranjak siang, dan Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke apartemen mewah tempat Naruto membawanya kemarin, dengan masih mengenakan pakaian lusuh yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak diganti. Sungguh Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, dan ia cukup merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata para pengunjung rumah sakit dan juga para pejalan kaki. Sampai di lobby apartemenpun tatapan merendahkan yang dilayangkan orang-orang masih turut menyertainya hingga ke depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Meski Sasuke merasa tersindir akan ulah para pengguna lift yang seakan tidak mau berdekatan dengannya, ia berlagak saja tak menyadarinya. Mereka pikir Sasuke bau? Meskipun pakaiannya tidak diganti dan juga lusuh, ia selalu menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya secara menyeluruh. Dasar orang-orang sial!

Decakan dan umpatan yang berasal dari dasar hatinya bergemuruk layaknya badai. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai —menghampiri pintu. Ditatapnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menekan belnya. Tetapi belum sempat ia menyentuh benda sakelar bulat itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, disusul sosok tegap Naruto yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan murka.

Sasuke membeku. Mulutnya bergetar mengikuti gerak spontan tubuhnya. Ia ketakutan.

"Brengsek, kemari kau!" umpat lelaki pirang itu. Dia segera menarik lengan Sasuke memasuki apartemen dengan gerakan kasar.

"Ah!"

Bahkan pekikan kesakitan Sasuke tidak dipedulikan oleh lelaki pemarah itu.

"Kemana saja kau?! Jangan bilang kau berniat kabur, dasar jalang!"

"Tidak —aw! Aku... Aku tidak kabur, Namikaze-san. Aku hanya menyelesaikan urusanku, itu saja."

Naruto memindai penampilan Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Berantakan. Hanya satu kata itu yang cocok menggambarkan keadaan sang raven. Naruto berdecak, ini memalukan harga dirinya.

"Tolong jangan menyakitiku," pinta Sasuke kalut. Ditatap berlama-lama dengan sorotan setajam itu pastinya membuat Sasuke gentar. Belum lagi rasa nyeri yang menghantam perut sisi kirinya. Tadi Naruto yang sedang kalap justru malah mendorong Sasuke sampai jatuh menabrak lantai undakan kayu.

"Kau kemanakan otakmu itu, Uchiha? Kau pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini? Setengah dari penghuni lobby apartemen ini mengetahui kau itu datang bersamaku saat kemarin siang, kau itu bodoh atau apa?!" hardik Naruto.

"Maaf... Aku tidak membawa bajuku yang lain saat datang ke tempat ini."

"Lalu kau pikir untuk apa aku memiliki lemari di kamar tidurku?!"

"Aku...aku tidak berani meminjam pakaianmu. Kupikir itu tidak sopan, jadi...jadi sebaiknya aku mengambil seluruh pakaianku di rumah lama—"

"Kalau begitu, kemana pakaianmu? Kau sudah mengambilnya, bukan?"

Sasuke menggeleng agak terbata. Naruto sangat menakutkan ketika marah, dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari hal ini setelah dua kali menantangnya, sebelum Sasuke mengemis uang dan menjajakkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu dua hari lalu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau keluar dari apartemen ini? Apa maksud urusan yang kau katakan tadi? Kau pasti bermain-main di belakangku, kau pasti merencakan diri untuk kabur dari pengawasanku!"

"Tidak! Sama sekali itu tidak benar. Aku sungguh-sungguh ada urusan, dan kukira akan sebentar, tetapi...tetapi di luar perkiraanku ternyata cukup lama."

Naruto diam mengamati. Segala ekspresi yang terpahat di wajah Sasuke tak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Aku bersumpah. Maafkan aku..."

Naruto mendengus, membuang muka. Emosinya masih nampak menggelora di raut kerasnya yang hampir meledak. "Sekarang bersihkan dirimu!" titahnya dengan nada suara yang masih terkesan kejam seperti biasanya. Lalu perhatian mata biru Naruto terpaku pada Sasuke. "Kenapa masih diam? Cepat bersihkan dirimu!" Setengah tidak sabar, Naruto kembali menarik lengan Sasuke kemudian menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Setelah sampai ia lekas menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu di dalam bathtube, menuai rintihan lirih yang lagi-lagi mengalun dari bibir tipis sewarna pink itu.

"Tapi—"

Tangan Naruto segera mencengkram dahu Sasuke. Hal itu sukses menghentikan niatan Sasuke untuk berbicara sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah paham apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda raven itu.

"Cepat mandilah dan temui aku di luar," ujarnya setengah mendesis. Lagi dan lagi tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris sapphire itu berhasil menggentarkan nyali Sasuke dan membuatnya menurut.

Tak ada lagi yang diucapkan pria blonde itu. Naruto bergegas melangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi sambil membanting pintunya. Menyebabkan Sasuke tersentak kemudian merintih seraya menitikkan airmata. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke telah selesai melakukan ritual mandi. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar mandi, hanya menggosok tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersedia di samping wastafle yang ia beri rendaman air terlebih dahulu. Kata suster Shizune, Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan mandi untuk satu minggu ke depan, tapi jika ingin membersihkan diri cukup dengan menggosok bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Setidaknya sampai luka jahitan di perut kiri Sasuke mengering.

Jadi tidak heran jika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa adanya aksen tetesan air yang mengalir dari ujung rambutnya yang basah. Karena rambut Sasuke tetap kering, dan karena itulah Naruto menatapinya kembali dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lelaki itu duduk di tepian kasur dan tetap terlihat arogan di mata Sasuke. Untunglah Sasuke memakai handuk di atas perut, menyembunyikan bebatan perban yang tak ingin diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak membasuh rambutmu?" tanya Naruto pedas.

Sasuke tersentak sebelum menghentikan kakinya yang gemetar di atas lantai kayu apartemen. "Ti..tidak...aku...aku merasa sedikit pusing jadi..."

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat memberinya isyarat untuk diam. "Terserah. Sekarang perhatikan ini baik-baik," tunjuknya, "isi dari lemari hitam itu adalah milikku, dan yang berwarna biru itu seluruhnya adalah milikmu. Lupakan pakaian busukmu di rumah karena aku sudah membelikanmu pakaian baru, mengerti?" delikan sadis dari sepasang mata biru itu selalu menakuti perasaan Sasuke. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat ambil bajumu dan pakai sekarang juga!"

Teriakan keras itu menyentak Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Buru-buru pemuda raven itu berjalan terpatah-patah menuju lemari, ia membuka pintu kayu besar itu pelan-pelan lalu mengambil sepasang pakaian secara asal.

"Mau kemana kau?" sela Naruto tiba-tiba ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sebelah alisnya menukik tajam, terlihat tidak senang dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang baginya terkesan tidak sopan.

"Memakai pakaianku di—"

"Pakai disini!" tegas Naruto. Lelaki itu bangkit dari kasur kemudian berdiri, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil melontarkan tatapan menghakimi ke raut wajah Sasuke. "Dasar tidak sopan. Aku bahkan sudah melihat dan menandai seluruh tubuhmu," ia berdecih.

"Maaf, kupikir tidak sopan jika aku telanjang di depanmu."

"Cepat lakukan saja!" bentak Naruto tak ingin dibantah. Apapun bisa ia lakukan, dan kalau Sasuke masih tetap menolak, Naruto akan benar-benar menarik lepas handuk itu dari tubuh Sasuke dan membiarkannya telanjang seharian. Tapi rupanya pemuda raven itu cukup penurut, dia segera memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru dongker, kemudian melepas handuk untuk mengenakan celana panjang hitam berbahan kain yang menggantung sampai semata kaki.

Sialnya Naruto tidak sempat melihat sesuatu yang tergantung di antara selangkangan Sasuke. Baju biru dongker sialan itu menutupinya dengan sangat baik.

Naruto mendengus setengah kesal, ia melenggang begitu saja ke luar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri dalam keadaan canggung, tapi itu tak lama karena Naruto segera kembali dengan membawa satu nampak berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman untuk Sasuke.

"Makanlah, dan tidak ada pembantahan."

Tentu saja Sasuke menerimanya, ia belum makan sejak kemarin dan bahkan saat pertama kali Sasuke dibawa ke apartemen ini ia juga tidak menyentuh sesuap pun makanan ke dalam perutnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tepi ranjang, lalu duduk disana sambil menyantap rakus makanan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia hanya tidak sadar kalau lelaki pirang itu sempat mendengus seraya berbalik pergi ke luar kamar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menghabiskan makan siangnya, Naruto kembali ke dalam kamar sambil membawa gulungan tali serta lakban. Sasuke terperanjat dari kasur, berusaha berdiri, tapi Naruto dengan cepat mencengkram lengannya. Ia diseret naik ke atas ranjang, kemudian didorong sampai tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan kasur empuk dengan keadaan menelungkup. Dua tangannya lekas ditarik, lalu diikat dengan tali begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya.

"Namikaze-san, aku mau diapakan?"

Namun Naruto tak menjawab. Dia tetap bungkam dan tetap menggerakan tangannya untuk mempererat simpul tali di tangan dan kaki Sasuke. Setelahnya Naruto menempelkan lakban di mulut pemuda itu dan menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan hitam.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi," ujar Naruto puas, lalu ia meraih jas di lemari seraya menjinjing sebuah tas kerja berisi dokumen penting.

Rupanya Naruto berniat meninggalkan Sasuke yang terikat di dalam apartemen. Dengan keadaannya yang terbatasi bebatan tali, Naruto yakin ia tidak akan kehilangan pemuda raven itu dan bisa dengan leluasa menjalankan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar menutup pintu kamar, ia masih dapat melihat Sasuke yang menggeliat lalu menggumam walau suaranya teredam dan terdengar serak. Tapi Naruto justru tertawa, ia benar-benar tenang meninggalkan pelacurnya di apartemen seorang diri. Dan sekarang Sasuke tidak akan pergi kemanapun hingga berhasil membuatnya resah seperti kemarin sore.

 **Tbc**

Notes : Saya kira chapter depannya penuh dengan hal-hal mesum, karena itu saya memutuskan untuk memotongnya sampai disini. Mungkin setelah lebaran baru akan saya posting kembali. Peace :v


	5. Masalah Baru

Tumpukan berkas terakhir telah selesai ia tanda tangani. Naruto mendesah. Menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam di kantor cukup melelahkan baginya. Naruto melempar pandangan saat pintu ruangannya diketuk lalu dibuka oleh seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan ikal indigonya yang tergerai panjang sebatas pinggul. Wanita itu mengenakan setelan perkantoran yang cukup modis, dengan _blouse_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan rok mini di atas lutut berwarna hitam ketat. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang berkulit putih mengenakan sepatu pantofel berhak tinggi, dan wanita itu nampak sangat percaya diri ketika melangkah mendekati Naruto di kursi kebesarannya.

Dia sedikit malu-malu mendapati tatapan tajam Naruto memandanginya begitu datar. "Kau sudah selesai?" ia bertanya gugup, seraya menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto menutup berkas terakhir yang masih tersodor di atas meja lalu menumpuknya jadi satu dengan berkas-berkas yang lain. "Ada apa... Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Ada perlu apa?" Naruto memperjelas ucapannya dan semakin membuat wanita cantik bernama Hinata itu tersipu malu-malu.

"Sudah 5 bulan tidak bertemu... Aku ingin mengajak Naruto-kun makan siang."

Naruto mengangguk, memberi kesan bahwa dirinya bersedia tapi ternyata ia sama sekali tak berniat mengiyakan ajakan tersebut. "Hari ini aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Lain kali saja."

Mimik wajah Hinata berubah keruh. Padahal sudah lama tidak berjumpa dan saling sapa, tapi kenapa sikap Naruto masih saja dingin seperti biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali, karena aku akan pergi," Naruto melanjutkan dengan muka dan nada suara yang sama-sama terkesan datar.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun..." ia menjegal langkah Naruto dan buru-buru menahan lengannya. "Tousama bilang beliau ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu. Paman dan Bibi juga akan datang ke rumahku nanti malam. Kau... Kau akan datang juga kan?" tanya Hinata penuh harap. Sepasang iris lavendernya berbinar bahagia, sementara kedua pipinya lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"Maaf," Tak ada jawaban lain yang bisa Naruto berikan selain penolakan. "Aku tidak bisa," Kenyataannya ia memang tidak ingin memberi harapan semu dan membuat wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu berharap padanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi...tapi kenapa?"

"Hubungan kita sudah lama berlalu," tegasnya, yang kemudian melepaskan pegangan Hinata dari lengan jasnya secara hati-hati. "Pulanglah, Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan hal kejam itu, Naruto benar-benar berlalu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya mampu terdiam dengan hati yang terluka.

 **...**

Naruto memarkir kendaraan mewahnya di bagian parkir khusus apartemen. Lelah dan tirus wajahnya yang begitu kentara tidak mengurangi ketampanan parasnya yang memikat. Naruto membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang tersanggah di tulang hidung, ia melirik, lantai dimana kamar apartemennya berada masih nampak gelap gulita. Itu tanda bahwa semenjak kepergiannya ke kantor tidak ada yang berusaha menyalakan sakelar lampu atau menyibak gorden jendela. Sebentuk tarikan senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Bukan jenis senyum yang ramah memang, melainkan jenis seringai yang seringkali ia perlihatkan di depan orang banyak.

Naruto melangkah tegas, membenturkan sol sepatu mahalnya di pelataran parkir, memasuki _lobby_ apartemen, dan menjejakkan dirinya di lantai marmer. Ia menaiki lift, berjalan ke arah kamar apartemennya dan menyaksikan kesunyian pekat. Satu demi satu lampu ia pijarkan, termasuk lampu yang berada di kamar tidurnya.

Sosok itu masih berada disana —Sasuke. Naruto melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuh yang terbelit tali temali itu. Ia menafsirkan jika sosok itu tengah tertidur pulas setelah lelah memberontak berjam-jam. Karena posisi Sasuke sedikit berbeda dari sebelum ia tinggalkan. Pemuda itu berputar 45 derajat dari yang sebelumnya menghadap arah jam 12.

Naruto segera menduduki pinggiran kasur. Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya lalu menggulung lengan kemeja sampai sebatas siku, setelahnya barulah ia melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutupi jarak pandangan Sasuke, tetapi lelaki raven itu rupanya masih saja tetap tertidur seolah dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali oleh pergerakan kasur yang tiba-tiba bergelombang ketika Naruto duduki. Hanya raut wajahnya yang nampak pucat seperti orang yang sedang sakit, atau Sasuke benar-benar kelelahan memberontak dari bebatan tali-tali itu selama berjam-jam tanpa dapat melihat apa-apa.

Selagi menunggu Sasuke terbangun, Naruto memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin mandi dengan air hangat bukan ide yang terdengar buruk.

"Ngh..." Tak lama setelah Naruto memasuki kamar mandi, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa terusik oleh cahaya lampu yang cukup terang di atas langit-langit kamar. Selain itu ia juga mendengar bunyi gemericik air yang mengalun dari shower kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata pelan-pelan, agaknya ia masih sulit membiasakan pandangan yang semula gelap menjadi terang benderang. Ia mengerang jengkel. Tali di tubuhnya masih mengikat kencang, membuatnya sulit bergerak dan menyebabkan otot tubuhnya mati rasa selama sejenak waktu.

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Asalnya dari arah kamar mandi, dan ternyata memang benar. Ada sosok Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggul. Rambut pirang _spikey_ yang biasanya tertata rapi terlihat kuyu dengan tetesan air yang mengalir dari ujung rambut menuruni sepasang pundak tegap, dan semakin jatuh menuruni dadanya yang kekar. Kulit tan pria arogan itu berkilat, menjadikannya amat seksi dan menawan. Sasuke tak tahu kalau ternyata pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaannya dulu adalah pria bertubuh atletis dan memiliki bisep otot yang menggiurkan.

Naruto menatap ke depan dengan sorotan datar. Masih mempertahankan kesombongannya meski ia telah berada di kamar apartemennya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke mulai terlihat gelagapan, ia lalu melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah asalkan tidak berpapasan dengan mata Naruto yang selalu saja menusuk tajam.

Sasuke pikir Naruto akan langsung menghampirinya, tapi ternyata lelaki itu berjalan santai menuju lemari berwarna hitam miliknya untuk mengambil sepasang pakaian _casual_ , berupa; _t-shirt_ polos berwarna putih beserta celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Setelah itu barulah Naruto benar-benar menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Mmhh..." Sasuke sengaja meleguh demi menarik perhatian Naruto sekaligus mengisyaratkan pada lelaki itu untuk segera membebaskan mulutnya yang terbekap. Dan ia memang mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Naruto melepaskan benda perekat itu kemudian menuangkan segelas air di teko ke dalam gelas yang tersedia di atas nakas, lalu menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke meninumnya sampai tandas. Ia sungguh kehausan selama berjam-jam hingga tenggorokannya terasa amat kering dan serak.

Melihat bagaimana rakusnya Sasuke saat minum, menyebabkan sesuatu yang liar dalam diri Naruto menggelegak. Ia sengaja mengarahkan gelas itu secara kasar sampai membuat sebagian air mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Linangan air itu membasahi leher Sasuke yang jenjang, halus, dan putih, yang kemudian merembes ke dalam serat kain pakaiannya.

Naruto menjilat lidahnya tanpa sadar, dan mata birunya berkilat antara napsu dan juga rasa tertarik yang tinggi. Sasuke begitu erotis. Terlebih bibirnya yang tipis sensual saat ini terlihat basah dan licin. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menarik gelas yang masih menempel di bibir Sasuke, meletakkannya kembali di atas nakas dengan setengah membanting. Hal itu sukses menyebabkan Sasuke berjenggit.

Siapa yang tidak akan kaget mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu? Terlebih Naruto yang kembali menunjukkan sikap buasnya saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Na —Ummpp!" Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, Naruto sudah melahap ganas sepasang bibirnya dengan beringas. Kepalanya bahkan sampai mendongak ke atas, hasil perbuatan Naruto yang menjambak surat pekatnya sekaligus mencengkram dagu Sasuke.

"Hngggk!" Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba menjerit ketika tangan Naruto yang semula menjambak rambutnya kini beralih menekan tengkuk lehernya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto yang sempat mencengkram dagu Sasuke sudah mulai menjalankan tugasnya, menyelinap ke dalam celana untuk meremas kejantanannya.

Tangan-tangan itu begitu kokoh, sekali mencengram maka akan sulit terlepas. Sasuke tak mampu berkutik, menggerakan tumit-tumit kakinya yang menekan di atas kasur bahkan sulit digerakan.

"Puah! —Hkkk! —Mmnnhh!"

Tidak ada jeda saat Naruto mencumbunya. Walau sempat terlepas, Naruto tetap tidak membiarkan Sasuke menarik napas lega atau menarik kepalanya dari incaran Naruto. Sekarang tangan kanan Naruto menyelinap cepat ke dalam kaos Sasuke, ia meraba-raba dada sang raven, menekankan jari telunjuknya di atas puting kenyal itu, sebelum menariknya dengan gemas.

"Ahnggmpp!"

Percuma. Meski ia merasa kelabakan dan ingin menghindar, tangan-tangan Naruto kian gencar melakukan tugasnya untuk menyandera tubuh Sasuke. Kepalanya sudah cukup pegal serta kesemutan, tulang lehernya pasti berderak ketika nanti ia menunduk. Mendongak tanpa jeda dan membiarkan Naruto melahap buas bibirnya sungguh meletihkan.

"Hah! —Uhuk —Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, akhirnya ia mendapatkan celah untuk membebaskan bibirnya, tetapi rupanya Naruto memang sengaja. Lelaki itu sekarang tengah mengincar kulit lehernya. Menyesap dan menggigit sampai Sasuke meleguh antara geli dan juga perih.

Dua tangan Naruto lekas merayap ke bawah pinggul Sasuke, menarik lepas celananya dengan sekali hentakan paksa.

"Jangan —A'ah!" Ia menggeliat pelan-pelan. Lutut kakinya gemetar, lemas, ketika tanpa sadar kain celana yang menempel di sekitar perutnya menggeser perban yang menutupi bekas luka operasi Sasuke.

Mata Naruto tidak sedikitpun melewatkan hal itu, namun tak juga merasa curiga. Dia justru semakin gencar menyerang leher serta merayapkan dua tangan besarnya untuk meremat dada kenyal Sasuke yang menggoda.

"Ngh..." Bibir merah bengkak itu digigitnya. Walau tenaganya cukup lemah dan tak sampai melukai kulitnya sendiri. Sasuke menggeleng terpatah-patah. Ia merasa sangat kegerahan, juga tak nyaman. Bagian bawah tubuhnya memanas tanpa terkendali, sementara pori-pori kulitnya telah memproduksi banyak keringat.

Dua tubuh saling menempel, menghantarkan panas serta gairah yang semakin memuncak, namun Naruto akhirnya sadar ada yang salah dengan tingkah pemuda yang sedang ia sentuh. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, berkeringat cukup banyak, serta bernapas terbata-bata. Ketika ia menurunkan dua tangannya dari dada Sasuke, salah satunya menyentuh permukaan kain yang ia ketahui sebagai perban.

"Kau terluka," Ia mengeluarkan pernyataannya seraya menatap tajam raut pucat Sasuke. Iris _sapphire_ nya kembali mengarahkan fokus pada bebatan perban yang ternodai bercak darah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke masih bernapas putus-putus ketika ia mendapatkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari bibir Naruto. "Ak..aku... aku mengalami... ke..kecelakaan di jalan."

"Kau dirampok?"

Sasuke ingin membantahnya, namun ia ingat, ia tidak memiliki jawaban lain yang sekiranya tepat untuk membuat Naruto percaya. Bagi Sasuke kondisi koma kakaknya di rumah sakit tak perlu ia umbar-umbar pada banyak orang, termasuk juga Naruto. Ia takut, lelaki arogan ini justru akan menyakiti kakaknya juga seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada Sasuke. "Mmm, ya. Aku dirampok kemarin malam, tapi karena mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari dompetku, jadi...jadi mereka menyerangku —ta..tapi... kartu atm yang kau berikan padaku aman, Namikaze-san. Aku hanya memakainya sesuai kebutuhanku saja, aku akan segera mengembalikannya padamu."

Sungguh Naruto tidak peduli pada penjelasan Sasuke mengenai kartu atm miliknya, yang ia permasalahkan adalah adanya luka yang bersarang di tubuh lelaki itu menjadikannya tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Padahal hasratnya sedang berada di ujung puncak, dan ia harus menghentikannya sekarang juga. Menyebalkan.

"Namikaze-sa —Ugh!"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Sasuke. Ia juga menarik celana kain yang membungkus area pribadinya kemudian menyatukan kejantanan miliknya dan Sasuke dalam satu genggaman kuat. Awalnya Naruto hanya menggoyangkan dua benda berurat itu dalam tempo yang terkesan pelan, lama-lama gerakan itu berubah cepat, semakin cepat, disertai pijatan meremas yang kian menyebabkan napas Sasuke terhembus tak terkendali, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu sudah berada di atas puncak kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa diam saja meski tangannya sedang bekerja menuntaskan hasrat, Naruto tetap menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur untuk kembali menggoda puting tegang Sasuke yang berwarna kemerahan, bibirnya juga turut andil menjepit puting kiri Sasuke yang kemudian ia hisap dengan buasnya.

"Aaaakkkhh!" Kepala sang raven terlempar lemah, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dadanya seperti ingin meledak, tapi perutnya yang melilit justru lebih dulu meledakkan sesuatu dari saluran urinenya yang membengkak. Cairan itu meluncur bagaikan kembang api, begitu banyak, begitu dramatis, hingga cairan-cairan kental itu menempel di seprai kasur dan juga di paha keduanya. Punggung Sasuke melengkung indah. Rasanya nikmat tapi juga melelahkan. Lega tapi juga menyakitkan. Luka operasi Sasuke seketika berdenyut setelah ia mengeluarkan semua hasratnya. "Ah!" Mata Sasuke melirik, Naruto bergerak mendekatinya tapi bukan untuk memeriksa perbannya melainkan untuk melepas ikatan di tangan Sasuke.

"Bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu temui aku di ruang makan."

Sasuke mengangguki perintah itu walau matanya berkabut menahan rasa ngilu.

 **...**

Perubahan besar terjadi pada diri Naruto. Dia tidak lagi memperlakukan Sasuke dengan kasar selama dua hari. Setelah kejadian di ranjang sore itu, Naruto jadi lebih banyak diam, dia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya, dan kembali menutup rapat mulutnya ketika tak ada yang harus ia ucapkan. Tapi bukan berarti lelaki pirang itu telah berubah —dalam artian, memperlakukan Sasuke dengan lembut atau merubah sikapnya yang semula arogan menjadi lelaki baik. Tidak. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Pria yang akan memandang sinis Sasuke ketika ia melakukan kesalahan, atau pria yang akan menghardiknya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan. Naruto masih tetap menjadi seorang CEO arogan dan kejam seperti _image_ yang selama ini mendiami pikiran Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke mendapati Naruto tidak pergi ke kantor. Pria itu sibuk berkutat dengan notebook dan setumpuk berkas pekerjaan yang terlihat berantakan di atas meja. Sementara keadaan lelaki itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan kerjanya yang seperti kapal pecah, dia hanya mengenakan satu set pakaian santai yang terbuat dari katun, nampak nyaman dikenakan tapi tetap terkesan elegan jika Naruto yang menggunakannya.

Ruang kerja Naruto berada tepat di sebelah kamar tidur, dibatasi dengan tembok tapi menggunakan jalur yang sama ketika ingin masuk ke dalam kamar. Singkatnya ruang kamar Naruto terbagi menjadi tiga, yaitu; ruang tidur, ruang kerja, dan juga kamar mandi. Sementara dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang tamu, terletak di bagian luar kamar dan sama-sama dibatasi oleh sebuah tembok dan beberapa barang pelitur, seperti ; rak besar berisi pajangan antik, atau mini bar tempat berbagai macam merk minuman dari kelas dunia diletakkan. Rupanya Naruto suka sekali mengoleksi macam-macam anggur. Sasuke sampai kesulitan membedakan mana anggur buatan lokal dan mana yang import. Ia pernah salah menuangkan minuman ketika Naruto menyuruhnya, alhasil Sasuke mendapatkan bentakan kasar dari lelaki itu beserta delikan sinis dari sepasang mata biru Naruto yang tajam.

Apartemen Naruto juga memiliki satu kamar mandi lain yang berukuran lebih kecil, letaknya di sebelah dapur. Lalu ada juga lorong pendek yang akan menghubungkan pintu masuk dengan ruangan-ruangan lainnya di apartemen ini. Terkadang jika Naruto sedang berada di kamar tidurnya atau berada di ruang kerjanya seperti sekarang, Sasuke akan memilih memakai kamar mandi tamu daripada harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang baginya cukup menakutkan. Padahal sejak lelaki pirang itu mengetahui Sasuke sedang terluka, dia tidak pernah mengasarinya melalui tindakan selain membentak dan memberinya pelototan tajam.

Sasuke termenung saat sedang membantu Naruto membereskan ruang kerjanya yang berantakan. Ia teringat apa saja yang telah dilaluinya selama tinggal bersama Naruto sekaligus memikirkan keadaan kakaknya yang tetap tidak mengalami banyak kemajuan. Satu desahan lelah terhembus dari celah bibirnya yang kecil. Sasuke meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang pegal, dan kemudian ia mendengar bunyi bel yang mengalun dari pintu masuk utama.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya," ucap Sasuke pelan, tapi Naruto tidak meresponnya dan tetap tenggelam pada setumpuk berkas beserta _notebook_ yang berisi data perusahaan.

"Maaf?"

Sasuke mengedipkan mata. Ada seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia baru saja membuka pintu dan mendapati wanita itu meminta maaf dengan wajah terheran-heran dan sedikit bingung.

"Ya?"

"Umm, apa ini... Apartemen Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya sambil melirik papan nama yang tertempel di samping tembok dekat pintu masuk.

"Benar. Anda siapa?"

Wanita itu menghela napas lega ketika Sasuke membenarkan pertanyaannya. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Silahkan masuk dulu, Hyuuga-san."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sasuke memandunya ke arah ruang tamu —mempersilahkannya duduk, tapi belum sempat ia memanggil Naruto di ruang kerja, lelaki pirang itu sudah menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku memanggilmu dan kau tidak dengar."

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang tersentak, tapi juga Hinata. "Maaf, aku tadi—"

"Oh, Hinata," sela Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar. Ia melirik, seolah ia tidak terlalu tertarik mengenai kehadiran Hinata di apartemennya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke segera menutup rapat bibirnya. Ia rasa, ia tak perlu lagi menjelaskan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan kepada Naruto.

"Ambilkan aku kopi," Naruto menyerukan perintahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Hinata.

Entah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, Sasuke tidak berminat untuk menguping lagipula ia juga tidak tertarik. Bukan kebiasaan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, jadi ia memutuskan meninggalkan keduanya untuk membuatkan Naruto kopi dan segelas minuman untuk Hinata sebagai tamu.

"Ini tidak adil Naruto-kun."

Sekembalinya Sasuke dari dapur, tak sengaja kalimat penolakan itu terdengar ke telinganya.

"Kenapa?" Terlebih respon santai Naruto kian memberatkan atmosfer yang terasa di ruangan ini.

Sasuke berjalan pelan-pelan ke tengah meja, meletakkan dua jenis minuman yang berbeda di hadapan Naruto dan juga Hinata yang nampak bersitegang entah karena apa.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu," suara si wanita melirih. Tangan-tangannya mengepal di atas lutut, sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto mau tak mau menghela napas. Berurusan dengan wanita memang sangat merepotkan. Tapi kemudian ia memiliki ide agar Hinata berhenti mengejar dirinya lalu menyerah. "Sasuke..." ia memanggil. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang hampir berlalu pergi.

"Ya?"

Setiap kali Naruto memanggil biasanya selalu berkaitan dengan perintah, jadi walaupun Sasuke merasa bingung dengan nada suara Naruto yang melembut tidak seperti biasanya, ia tetap saja melangkah menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Aku lapar."

Kebingungan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Naruto meraih sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang nampan dengan sedikit usapan lembut di buku-buku jarinya.

Ia hanya mampu mengangguk seperti robot. "Akan aku siapkan dulu," Seharusnya keadaan canggung dan membingungkan itu segera berakhir.

"Tidak! Aku saja yang menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Bukankah Naruto-kun suka masakanku?"

Tetapi kekeras kepalaan wanita itu justru semakin memberatkan suasana. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang salah terhadap dirinya, mengapa tatapan ramah Hinata saat ia menyambut kedatangannya di depan pintu tadi dengan mudahnya menghilang dibalik delikan sinis sepasang lavender indah itu.

"Kau duduk saja di ruang makan dan biarkan Sasuke memasak kalau ingin bergabung di jam makan siang kami, Hinata."

"Tidak!" Hinata tetap bersikukuh, lalu mendahului Sasuke menuju dapur.

Meski tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke berinisiatif mengekori langkah Hinata untuk menghindari kemarahan Naruto yang menyerupai layaknya bom waktu. Mungkin saat ini Naruto tidak mengindahkan Sasuke, tapi siapa yang tahu jika nanti tiba-tiba lelaki itu memarahinya lagi.

"Hyuuga-san, sebaiknya biar aku saja yang memasak."

"Diam!"

Dimana-mana wanita itu sama. Mereka suka sekali merajuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

"Biarkan saja," Bahu Sasuke sempat menegang ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di belakang telinganya. Jauh lebih tegang lagi saat Naruto melingkarkan dua lengan kekarnya di pinggang Sasuke. "Bukankah bagus jika ada yang membantu pekerjaanmu di dapur, hm?"

"Na..." Perkataannya terhenti di ujung lidah. Sinyal bahaya yang berdengung di dalam kepalanya telah aktif saat melihat tatapan mengancam dari sepasang sapphire terang milik Naruto. "Ba-baik..."

Senyuman Naruto mengembang sangat menawan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto memasang ekspresi selembut itu selama Sasuke menjadi pelacurnya di apartemen ini. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkanku telur gulung seperti yang kau masak kemarin. Aku ingin mencicipinya sekali lagi. Bolehkah?"

Hinata mendecih saat menyaksikan betapa mesranya Naruto memeluk pemuda yang bernama Sasuke. Bahkan saat mereka masih bersama dulu, Naruto tidak pernah memperlakukannya seintim itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan telurnya di kulkas," ujar Naruto, masih menggunakan nada suaranya yang lembut seraya mengecup sebelah pipi Sasuke yang sudah merona merah. Ia kembali memeluk pinggang Sasuke setelah selesai menyerahkan dua butir telur yang baru diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke menggeleng agak ragu. Pasalnya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap manis Naruto beserta tatapan iri yang dilayangkan Hinata kepadanya.

"Oh baiklah... Aku akan memperhatikanmu saja kalau begitu," Naruto kembali memasang senyum. Tak henti-hentinya ia memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menciumi pipi pemuda itu.

Tapi berdekatan dengan Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk kelangsungan deru napasnya. Naruto selalu saja kehilangan kendali jika sudah bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu. Napas yang awalnya terhela konstan, kini perlahan memberat. Tak ada lagi senyum palsu yang dapat Naruto ukir, yang ada hanyalah sorotan biru yang berubah menjadi buas selayaknya pemangsa.

Kecupan-kecupan yang semula bersarang di pipi Sasuke mulai merambat menuju sudut bibirnya dan berakhir membungkam mulut sang raven. Dua tangan Naruto bergerilya, tak lagi memeluk pinggangnya, tapi malah menyusup ke dalam kaos Sasuke untuk mencubiti puting mungilnya.

Diperlakukan secara memalukan seperti itu di depan orang lain tentunya melukai harga diri Sasuke. Sejak ia menjual dirinya pada Naruto demi kelangsungan hidup sang kakak, memang tak ada lagi harga diri yang tersisa di diri Sasuke. Tetapi hal ini justru malah semakin menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

"Na-naruto...kun?" Bahkan Hinata yang melihatnya sampai tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa bersikap sebuas ini hanya dengan sesama lelaki. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, membiarkan perih yang mengiris hati menyebabkan airmatanya bergulir jatuh.

"Emmpp!" Sasuke tak kuasa menahan libido Naruto yang semakin memuncak. Tangan-tangan itu begitu cekatan menggoda puting beserta kejantanannya. Naruto sangat lapar ketika menyentuh, tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak menyentuh bebatan perban di sekitar perut Sasuke.

 _TAK!_

Pisau diletakkan secara kasar, dan pelakunya adalah Hinata. Wanita terhormat dari klan Hyuuga itu rupanya sudah tak kuasa melihat adegan intim dari sepasang lelaki di hadapannya. Ia kemudian berlari pergi sambil berurai airmata. Dan setelahnya barulah Naruto melepaskan Sasuke sembari menatap datar arah pintu yang dilewati Hinata sebelumnya.

"Selesaikan segera. Aku lapar," ucap si blonde yang kembali memasang ekspresi datar dan bersuara ketus. Sasuke pikir Naruto akan mengejar kepergian Hinata, tapi ternyata lelaki itu malah menghampiri meja makan lalu duduk dalam diam. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang mendesis dalam keadaan pakaian yang cukup berantakan.

Lelaki raven itu bertopang pada ubin counter dan mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegak setelah Naruto mencampakannya begitu saja. Ia melirik pada sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celana. Kejantanannya menegak, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa gelisah tak nyaman.

 **...**

"Apa maksudmu? Sekarang? Ck, aku sibuk, lain kali saja... Katakan saja begitu... Oh ayolah aku sedang tidak bisa berdebat saat ini... Cukup! Aku benar-benar sibuk, akan kututup teleponnya."

 _Klik!_

Sepagi ini Sasuke sudah melihat Naruto dalam keadaan mood yang cukup buruk. Kegusaran lelaki itu hampir membuat keberanian Sasuke menyusut ketika ingin menghampirinya.

"Kau, bereskan ruang kerjaku, sekarang," titahnya.

Sasuke semakin dilema. Kakinya melangkah ragu-ragu, lalu tak lama ia berbalik lagi hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Umm, Namikaze-san..."

"Jangan sekarang. Aku sibuk!" hardiknya. Cukup membuat Sasuke terlonjak kecil dari posisinya.

"Tapi...tapi aku..."

"Apa lagi? Katakan saja dan jangan bertele-tele!"

Bagaimana cara Sasuke mengatakannya jika Naruto selalu membentak dan mempelototinya segarang ini.

"Aku...kemarin lupa mengembalikan...ini..." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya yang gemetar, menyerahkan sebuah _debit card_ berwarna emas ke hadapan Naruto.

Alis pria itu mengernyit sebelum menerima benda pipih persegi itu dan menelitinya sejenak waktu.

"Aku sudah memakainya sesuai keperluanku... Te-Terima kasih..." Sasuke memilin ujung pakaiannya dan masih tetap berdiri canggung. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Naruto tapi ia begitu takut.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto pongah. Ia tahu Sasuke belum selesai dan masih ingin menahannya di tempat ini.

Keragu-raguan terpancar dari bola mata hitamnya yang pekat. Sasuke mendadak cemas apakah keputusannya ini bisa diterima baik oleh Naruto, atau justru sebaliknya.

"Cepat katakan saja!"

Lagi-lagi ia terlonjak. Jantungnya belum terbiasa mendengar suara keras Naruto beserta sifat tempramennya yang sering kali meledak bagai bom.

"Kalau boleh...aku ingin diizinkan bekerja lagi di perusahaan. To-tolong jangan marah dulu... Maksudku...aku butuh pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan u-uang."

Rahang Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengeras dan matanya berubah gelap dipenuhi amarah. "Apa uang di rekeningku ini belum cukup memuaskanmu, heh?!" ia mengangsurkan kartu mengkilap itu di depan wajah Sasuke, lalu mempelototinya dengan kejam. "Berapa banyak sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu..." suara Sasuke bergetar. Tuduhan Naruto tak beralasan dan cukup menyakiti perasaannya. Kenapa pria kaya selalu memandang rendah seseorang yang hidup serba kekurangan seperti dirinya. Lalu dengan seenaknya saja menyangkut pautkan sesuatu dengan uang.

 _Uang dan uang..._

"Aku juga membutuhkan uang untuk biaya hidupku—"

"Semua yang kau butuhkan sudah ada disini! Kau ingin apa lagi? Berlian? Permata? Atau kau ingin aku menyumpal mulutmu itu dengan setumpuk uang?"

"Namikaze-san, aku..." Napas Sasuke tersendat. Hatinya perih. Wajah pucat Itachi membayang-bayangi seluruh isi pikiran Sasuke. Ia harus bekerja dan mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan kakaknya. Meskipun operasi Itachi sukses, Sasuke masih harus membayarkan biaya rawat inap yang masih terus saja berjalan sampai sekarang. "Anda tidak mengerti... Aku hanya minta diizinkan bekerja kembali bukan meminta Anda memanjakanku dengan kemewahan dan uang."

Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk saking kesalnya. Ia masih tak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran bocah Uchiha ini. Kalau Naruto sudah memenuhi kebutuhan Sasuke, lalu untuk apa lagi pemuda itu bekerja.

"Tolong... Aku mohon Namikaze-san... Tolong izinkan aku bekerja kembali di perusahaan. Aku janji akan bekerja dengan sebaik-baiknya," katanya penuh harap.

Sebenarnya tidak buruk juga membiarkan Sasuke kembali bekerja. Pemuda raven itu memiliki potensi, dia rajin dan cekatan, riwayat pekerjaannya juga selalu bagus dan memuaskan. Naruto mendecih, bukankah lebih mudah mengawasi Sasuke ketika dia bersamanya sepanjang waktu? Jadi Naruto tidak perlu mengikat atau mengurung bocah itu karena takut dia akan pergi lagi dari apartemen ini.

"Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian, yang seketika melebarkan rona cerah di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Kau boleh bekerja lagi tapi dengan satu syarat."

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang mendengar kata 'syarat' yang terucap dari bibir Naruto. Entah syarat yang seperti apa yang akan diajukan lelaki pirang itu kepadanya. Ia berdoa semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk.

"Apa?"

Naruto menampilkan senyum ganjil di wajahnya. Menambah kegelisahan Sasuke beserta ketakutannya. Ketika mulut sang blonde berucap, Sasuke yakin ia sudah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri menuju kematian.

"Kau akan kuizinkan kembali, tapi tidak di posisi jabatanmu yang lama. Aku akan menjadikanmu asistenku, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Yeah, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku kan?"

Sasuke tahu. Amat sangat tahu. Ia dijadikan asisten bukan hanya dalam hal perusahaan tapi juga sebagai pemuas napsu untuk Naruto. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam lumpur kotor, mana mungkin ia bisa terangkat bersih kembali.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan hati hancur tak bersisa. Semua demi kakaknya. Jika memang harus menggadaikan nyawa sekalipun ia akan tetap melakukannya. "Terima kasih."

"Heh? Berterima kasih karena dijadikan pelacur? Kau ini memang Jalang, Sasuke."

Kepedihannya bertambah, tapi Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya dari tawa mengejek Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bersiaplah dan berhenti membuang waktu berhargaku!"

Dengan itu Sasuke segera bersiap-siap, memulai pekerjaannya yang baru dengan jabatan yang juga baru.

 **...**

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-sama!"

Naruto menatap angkuh pada barisan pegawai yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang koridor kantor demi menyambut kedatangannya. Di sebelah kanannya ada Sasuke yang juga ikut berjalan mengekori langkah Naruto dengan tertatih-tatih. Sasuke membawa barang-barang Naruto yang lumayan banyak, seperti; tas kerja, tumpukan map berisi kertas-kertas kontrak kerjasama, dan juga jas Naruto.

Penampakan Sasuke yang sudah absen selama beberapa waktu dan tiba-tiba hadir kembali rupanya sukses menjadi buah bibir para staf kantor. Terutama posisi jabatannya yang secepat itu berubah dari Supervisor menjadi Asisten pribadi sang CEO, tentunya menyebabkan banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan di pikiran mereka. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, meski hati dan harga dirinya merasa terlukai, ia berusaha menutup mata dan telinga dari gunjingan para pekerja yang nampak tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Mereka pasti berpikir, Sasuke telah merayu bos besar mereka untuk mendapatkan uang beserta posisi jabatan yang baru.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke, dan hanya menilai dirinya dari sebelah mata saja.

"Hei, kemarikan jasku."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke melamun saat Naruto sedang menjelaskan apa saja pekerjaannya selama menjadi asistennya nanti. Ini hari pertamanya masuk kerja lagi dan ia malah membuat Naruto kesal karena keterdiamannya. Terlihat dari bagaimana sepasang iris biru itu mendelik, menghantarkan hawa menusuk yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa kecil dan lemah. Naruto tidak terbantahkan. Dengan segala kekayaan yang dia miliki, jabatan, dan juga uang. Sasuke bukan apa-apa di mata Naruto.

" _Handle_ semua pekerjaanku disini, dan katakan pada Sasame untuk mengundur jadwal pertemuanku dengan Fujitora-san menjadi esok hari."

Sembari memakaikan jas ke tubuh Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk patuh, dalam hati ia mencatat pesan itu baik-baik di dalam otaknya agar tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Jika ada yang mencariku, katakan saja aku sedang mengurus rapat dadakan dengan beberapa investor asing."

Lagi, Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sesaat setelah Naruto melangkah dan meninggalkan ruangan. Rasanya masih terasa aneh berada satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang ia takuti sekaligus ia benci. Bukankah di tempat ini awal kesialannya terjadi. Ah, bukan-bukan... tapi awal terjadi kesialannya adalah di bar milik Danzo. Jika ia tidak mengantar pesanan minuman milik Naruto malam itu, ia tidak akan bernasib semalang ini. Tetapi... jika tidak seperti itu kakaknya juga pasti tidak akan tertolong. Semuanya terasa serba salah untuk Sasuke.

 **...**

"Naruto?"

Seorang pria berambut hitam menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Naruto. Di belakang pria itu ada Sasame yang nampak begitu menyesal karena tidak bisa mencegahnya saat di _lobby_ depan resepsionis.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san, Saya sudah mengatakan pada pria ini kalau Namikaze-san sedang tidak ada di tempat, tetapi beliau tetap memaksa masuk."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasame-san," ujar Sasuke sopan seraya mengulum senyum tipis. "Kau boleh kembali."

Sasame mengangguk, tetapi lelaki asing itu justru menyipitkan matanya yang berwarna biru. Menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tertarik. Warna mata si pria mengingatkan Sasuke dengan warna mata sang CEO. Di kedua belah pipi lelaki itu juga tampak tiga garis halus seperti yang dimiliki Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Kau yang bernama Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sasuke segera mengangguk. Ia bingung, walau sebenarnya juga merasa penasaran dengan sosok lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, Saya, Sasuke. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Anda?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum jumawa. Jenis senyumannya hampir mirip dengan Naruto, tetapi lelaki ini memiliki kesan yang lebih buruk di mata Sasuke. "Menma. Uzumaki Menma."

"Begini, Uzumaki-san, Namikaze-san sedang tidak ada di—"

"Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri," sela Menma cepat. "Naruto tidak ada dan aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat ruangannya saja. Kau siapanya? Setahuku, Naruto tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun berada di ruangannya ketika dia sedang tidak ada di tempat."

"Aku asistennya yang baru."

"Baru? Sejak kapan Naruto butuh asisten?" Lelaki itu mencibir. Sifatnya memang benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto. Sombong dan menyebalkan.

"Aku—"

"Hinata bilang Naruto tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki. Dan dia melihat kalau Naruto memcumbu laki-laki itu di depan matanya sendiri. Seingatku Naruto tidak tertarik pada sesama jenis, bukankah itu aneh?" Menma tersenyum miring melihat kegelisahan dalam diri Sasuke. Perlahan ia berjalan maju, memojokan Sasuke pada tembok dan menatapinya dengan penuh pelecehan. "Apakah laki-laki itu kau? Sasuke?"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tercengang. Matanya membola, sementara hatinya merutuk pada kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Menma. Kenapa ia harus mundur saat lelaki itu maju dan memojokannya ke dinding seperti ini.

"Kurasa... Benar. Hinata bilang orang itu bernama Sasuke. Itu kau kan?" ia berbisik menggoda di samping telinga Sasuke. Jari-jari tangannya terangkat demi menyentuh bibir sensual Sasuke yang ternyata sangat lembut dan licin. "Aku tidak keberatan jika saat ini kau mengajakku bercumbu. Aku gay," Kalimat terakhir ia bisikan dengan nada menggoda, dan sukses membuat Sasuke membeku.

"Tu-tunggu! Anda salah paham—" Sasuke kesulitan menerangkan penjelasannya ketika Menma membungkam bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ckck, tidak usah mengelak. Aku tahu tipe orang yang seperti apa dirimu. Kalau kau mau tahu aku lebih kaya dan lebih berkuasa dari Naruto."

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Ini adalah salah satu bentuk penghinaan. Hanya karena ia tinggal bersama Naruto dan berada di dekatnya, maka semua orang melabelinya dengan _image_ pelacur.

"Kurasa... Anda sudah selesai melihat-lihat," Sasuke membalas tatapan seduktif Menma dengan lebih berani. "Bukankah tidak sopan memasuki ruang kerja orang lain ketika si pemilik sedang tidak ada disini?"

Sarkas. Menma menaikan sebelah alisnya saat tahu ia sedang diusir. Pemuda bernama Sasuke ini menarik untuk dipermainkan, dan Menma rasa ia akan berusaha merebut mainan baru Naruto ini untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri.

" _Well_ ," Matanya melirik pada sepasang bibir berwarna _pink_ Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mengusapnya penuh napsu. "Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu," Menma terkekeh. Niatnya dia ingin mencium bibir sang raven itu sebagai bahan pengingat, tapi ia rasa ia akan berakhir ketagihan jika seandainya memaksa untuk mencoba.

Seusai kepergian Menma, Sasuke berjalan lunglai menuju meja kerjanya yang berada dekat dengan pintu ruangan. Ia mencengkram pinggiran meja sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Napasnya menghela amat kasar, dan jantungnya serasa lambat berdetak.

Mana yang lebih menyakitkan, antara dirinya yang menjadi bahan gunjingan orang lain di kantor, atau dirinya yang dijadikan ajang pelecehan secara nyata oleh orang-orang brengsek tak bermoral.

Seperti Naruto dan Menma, misalnya.

 **Tbc**

Ini lanjutan chapter kemarin. Maaf, tadinya mau lebih panjang dari ini tapi saya kesulitan konsentrasi di tempat kerja yang lagi ramai berisik. Jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan kalian.


	6. Pertikaian

Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto berakhir marah-marah saat dia tahu Menma datang mencarinya. Tak hanya Sasame yang mendapatkan teguran keras perihal kunjungan Menma ke ruangannya saat ia tak ada. Tapi, teguran yang sama juga turut diberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedang dalam _mode_ mengamuk itu mengerikan. Satu kantor dibuatnya terdiam bisu. Namun, Sasuke bisa apa? Saat ia yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto justru malah menyaksikan kemarahan itu secara langsung.

Berkali-kali ia terhempas ke sofa, merasakan luka diperutnya seperti terbuka dan berdarah. Sasuke hanya mampu mengerang sunyi, tak berani bersuara selagi Naruto masih melampiaskan emosinya pada barang-barang di sekitar beserta dirinya.

"Apa saja yang kau kerjakan? Mengapa meladeni seorang penyusup saja tidak bisa!"

"Aku sudah mencoba memberitahunya kalau kau tidak ada—"

"Mencoba?" ulangnya pongah. Naruto gusar setengah mati saat tahu Menma memaksa masuk ke ruangannya ketika ia tak ada.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke bepikir. Bukankah ini kesalahan Sasame yang tidak bisa menahan Menma saat di lobby depan resepsionis? Kenapa jadi Sasuke yang harus menampung semua amarah Naruto dan dijadikan bulan-bulanan olehnya. Lagipula Menma tidak mencuri apapun atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap ruang kerja Naruto. _Minus_ perlakuan kurang ajarnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau memang tidak berguna!" hardik Naruto. Amarah masih menari-nari di bola matanya. Ia lalu menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, dan mencium buas bibirnya. Rasa kesalnya harus dilampiaskan segera atau Naruto akan menghancurkan seluruh isi kantor dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun!"

Disaat yang tidak tepat, Hinata justru datang memergoki mereka. Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, beruntung Naruto masih mempertahankan cumbuan itu mencegah Sasuke terbatuk dengan bodohnya di depan Hinata.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk ke ruanganku?" tanya Naruto tajam, tidak berniat berbalik untuk menatap Hinata. Naruto justru lebih tertarik mengusap bibir Sasuke yang mengkilap terbasahi saliva.

"Itu...aku hanya—"

"Keluar," usir Naruto dingin.

Namun Hinata tetap bersikukuh menjejakan kakinya di ruangan itu. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Keluar. Sekarang. Juga!"

"Naruto ..."

Naruto yang geram segera menghempaskan Sasuke ke arah sofa, sementara dirinya berjalan menuju pintu masuk. "Satpam!"

Hati Hinata terluka, beginikah cara Naruto memperlakukan seorang tamu, terutama seorang wanita yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya beberapa tahun silam.

"Naruto—"

"Tolong bawa dia keluar dari ruanganku," titahnya pada seorang petugas keamanan bernama Hidate.

Hanya punggung tegap Naruto yang bisa Hinata pandangi dengan wajah sendunya.

"Kau keterlaluan!"

Setetes bening airmata mengalir di pipi wanita itu. Disusul suara isakan tangis yang sayup-sayup terdengar ketika dia berlari melewati tubuh Naruto.

Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari ruangan inipun ia tidak mampu. Satu-satunya jalan keluar terletak di ujung mata, dan Naruto ada disana, sedang berdiri tegak, dengan tatapan berkilat marah layaknya singa.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melalaikan pekerjaanmu lagi, Sasuke. Mengerti?"

Nyali Sasuke semakin menciut. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terintimidasi ketika Naruto melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kejadian seperti ini... aku tidak mau sampai terulang kembali," Naruto menggertak sambil memukulkan sebelah tangannya ke dinding, memojokkan Sasuke yang hanya mampu mengangguk pucat. "Atau... kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Sasuke diam membeku. Tubuhnya seperti patung batu, keras dan berat. Untuk sekedar menggerakkan jari-jarinya pun ia tak bisa. Ketajaman sorot mata Naruto menakutinya, deru napas panas Naruto membinasakan akalnya. Terlebih ketika lelaki itu mendekatkan wajah, _cologne_ beraroma _musk_ dan _citrus_ lekas memenuhi indera penciuman Sasuke.

Tubuhnya didesak, semakin menempel pada dinding. Detak jantung Naruto terasa di dadanya. Sasuke menahan napas sejenak ketika Naruto mencuri ciuman di sudut bibir. Kecupan itu bergerak menuruni garis rahang, lalu berhenti di sekitar denyut nadi lehernya. Kewarasan Sasuke mengawang. Hisapan yang seperti menarik sebagian jiwanya membuat lutut kakinya melemah tanpa daya.

 **...**

Pelitur kayu itu dipukul keras. Uzumaki Menma tersentak. Namun, masih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya yang selalu terlihat tenang. Ia terkikik pelan, pasalnya melihat Hinata yang sedang marah sambil meneteskan airmata itu sungguh jarang.

"Lelaki itu... Aku ingin membunuhnya, Menma!"

Suara isakan berbaur dengan bunyi bantingan tas mahal pada permukaan meja. Menma bersiul di kursi kebesarannya sembari menaikan sebelah alis.

"Sasuke?"

"Siapa lagi!" Hinata meraung. Meninggalkan kesan wanita terhormat pemilik _attitude_ yang baik.

"Ooops, kau marah besar rupanya. Tapi, Sasuke itu tampan. Aku menyukainya."

Gurat kemarahan bertumpuk berkali-kali lipat pada paras ayu sang gadis. "Aku benci laki-laki itu! Naruto lebih memperhatikannya dari pada aku. Dan gara-gara dia jugalah Naruto bersikap dingin kepadaku."

Menma bangkit dari kursi, menggiring Hinata ke arah sofa sambil merangkul bahu kecilnya. Ia berbisik pelan. Mengenai sesuatu yang membuat kemarahan Hinata menguap seperti asap.

"Benarkah?" _Lavender_ Hinata mematri sosok Menma yang hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kau selalu tahu kalau aku ada dipihakmu."

Seulas senyum licik di bibir Menma menularkan jenis yang sama pada Hinata.

 **...**

" _Oniisan_!" Seorang gadis memanggilnya di depan _lobby_. Mata Naruto melotot garang. Tapi, tidak terlalu berefek pada si gadis yang justru tertawa kegirangan sambil memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Pulang sana."

"Ish, _Oniisan_ jahat! Apa begini caramu menyambut adik yang sudah lama tidak kau lihat?" Tak peduli dengan delikan sangar Naruto, dia justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada berlapis fabrik jas mahal. "Ibu menanyaimu, katanya kapan kau pulang?"

"Nanti. Sudah sana pergi. Kau pasti bolos sekolah lagi," usir Naruto sedikit halus. Binar matanya sedikit berbeda ketika berinteraksi dengan gadis bersurai merah itu. Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikannya dari belakang. Tapi, ternyata entitas dirinya turut disadari oleh si gadis.

"Siapa dia? Kulihat Naru- _nii_ menuruni mobil bersama dengannya tadi."

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya. Naruto menerobos rentangan tangan si gadis yang memalangi jalannya.

Dia merengut. Merasa diabaikan. Tetapi, juga tak mau menyerah dan justru malah mengiringi langkah kaki Naruto yang cukup lebar menapaki lantai.

"Naruto _oniisan_..."

Telapak tangan Naruto berhenti pada _handle_ pintu ruangan. Ia tak jadi membuka pintu dan justru menoleh tajam menatap raut wajah adiknya. "Pulanglah, Karin. Ini bukan tempatmu bermain."

"Aku ini sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu aku."

"Baik, aku akan pergi kalau Naru- _nii_ bersedia pulang ke rumah."

Naruto membuang napas lelah. Jika sudah berurusan dengan Karin, yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanyalah mengalah. Atau, gadis itu akan terus menggentayanginya bagai hantu.

"Minggu depan. Aku pasti pulang."

"Yeeyy!" Karin bersorak menang. Gadis berusia 15 tahun itu segera memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mencium pipinya. "Naru-nii yang terbaik. Aku akan katakan pada Ibu kalau Naru-nii akan segera pulang ke rumah."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi, dari binar matanya tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya. Tangan besar nan kokoh yang sebelumnya berniat membuka _handle_ pintu kini mendarat di puncak kepala sang adik.

"Omong-omong, Naru- _nii_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa lelaki berambut hitam yang tampan itu?"

"Karin ..."

"Aku hanya bertanya," Karin menjulurkan lidah. Ia dengan riangnya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya diam memperhatikan keakraban mereka. "Hai, apa kau pacar kakakku?"

Sasuke membeku. Bukannya ia tak sanggup menjawab, hanya saja ia bingung menyebut status kedekatannya dengan Naruto sebagai apa.

"Karin! Pulang atau kusuruh Hidate menyeretmu keluar," ancam Naruto.

Karin merengut. Namun, senyum jumawa segera menghiasi sepasang bibirnya yang ranum. "Kubilang pada Ibu nanti kalau Naru-nii sudah punya pacar. Wleeee..." Setelahnya Karin lekas berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Anak itu ..." Mood Naruto serasa terpelanting jatuh ke dalam sungai. Ingin marah. Tapi, ia takkan pernah sanggup membentak Karin. Di dunia ini kelemahan Naruto hanya ada dua. Yaitu, Ibunya dan adik perempuannya, Karin.

Tapi, secepat ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, ekspresinya yang semula melembut kembali keras dan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat masuk!"

Perkataan tegas itu lagi-lagi menciutkan nyali Sasuke. Ia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengekori Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu masuk lalu duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Siapkan materi untuk rapat nanti."

"Baik, Namikaze- _san_."

Sasuke bergegas duduk di kursi kerjanya. Menyalakan komputer, kemudian tenggelam pada kebisuan selama beberapa saat. Jari-jarinya begitu lincah menari di atas papan _keyboard_. Tak lama sekitar 30 menit kemudian, materi yang diinginkan Naruto telah selesai ia kerjakan.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto tanpa berpaling dari layar laptop miliknya.

"Su-sudah."

Pandangan Naruto memindai pergerakan Sasuke yang sedang menyusun kertas-kertas materi di dalam map _folder_ plastik. Kinerja Sasuke memang cukup cekatan. Tak sia-sia Naruto menginzinkannya kembali bekerja di perusahaan sebagai asistennya.

"Pergilah ke ruang rapat lebih dulu. Temui Tanaka- _san_ dan katakan pada beliau aku akan segera menyusul."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pergi ke ruang rapat lebih dulu sesuai instruksi dari Naruto. Tetapi, ketika baru saja ia melewati daun pintu, ia harus terkejut melihat kemunculan sosok wanita yang ia kenali bernama Hinata. Sialnya gadis itu datang bersama Menma. Sasuke tak mungkin menghindari keduanya dengan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan Naruto.

"Hai," sapa Menma dengan senyum khasnya yang menyebalkan. Laki-laki itu mengenakan setelan kemeja dan jas berwarna coklat tua. Terlihat sangat elegan dan pas melekat di tubuhnya. Dia melepaskan kacamata hitam sembari mengerling jahil ke arah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Hinata mengenakan rok _span mini_ berempel hitam dengan setelan _blouse_ berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Rambut sepunggung gadis itu disanggul rapi ke atas, menyisakan beberapa helai panjang yang menjuntai membingkai sisi wajahnya yang halus.

Sasuke gugup ketika mata _lavender_ Hinata menatapnya bak sampah yang menjijikan.

"Dimana Naruto?" Bahkan suara gadis itu tak lagi ramah seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada di dalam, Nona."

Hinata menghentakan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu pantofel berhak hitam. Ia menahan kekesalan hatinya dan dengan sengaja menyikut kasar perut Sasuke ketika hendak melewatinya ke dalam.

"Minggir!"

 _Buagh!_

Entah bagaimana rasanya. Sasuke tak dapat memikirkan apapun selain rasa sakit. Mulutnya terbuka, menjerit sunyi, sementara tubuhnya limbung ke samping. Ia ambruk. Kedua tangannya menekan sisi perut yang disikut Hinata. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari mulut lukanya.

"Cih, berlebihan. Hanya sikutan seorang wanita kau sudah memasang ekspresi kesakitan seperti itu," ejek Hinata. Namun, disisi hatinya ia merasa sangat puas sudah menyakiti Sasuke.

Daun pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok gagah Naruto yang menyilaukan mata. Safir sang _blonde_ dengan segera menubruk iris hitam Menma dan terakhir _lavender_ milik Hinata. Ia baru saja mengaitkan kancing jasnya, ketika samar-samar mendengar suara lirih Sasuke dan menemukan tubuh sang _raven_ tengah meringkuk di atas lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Meski bertanya demikian, Naruto mendelik sinis pada Hinata yang justru malah mengejek rintihan Sasuke.

Dia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sasuke, meneliti ekspresinya lalu terakhir ke arah perutnya yang berusaha ditekan oleh sang _raven_.

"Aku tidak...a-apa-apa."

Naruto sangsi. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang pucat dan berkeringat jelas sekali Sasuke sedang berjuang menahan sakit. Alhasil Naruto menyentak tangan Sasuke lalu terdiam. Ada jejak darah yang mengotori telapak tangan itu, serta noda yang sama pula turut mengotori bagian dalam kemeja Sasuke.

"Bertahanlah," bisik Naruto di telinganya. Lelaki itu berusaha menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut beserta punggung Sasuke. Mengangkatnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Kalian... Setelah ini kalian akan berurusan denganku," kecamnya dengan muka garang.

Naruto melangkah terburu-buru sambil menggendong Sasuke yang hanya bisa merintih dan membelalak tak percaya. Sasuke hanya tak menyangka bahwa Naruto ternyata mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Padahal ada rapat penting yang harus segera dihadiri oleh Naruto.

"Naruto- _sama_ ―Eh?" Sasame mematung. Niatnya ia hanya ingin mengantarkan beberapa dokumen yang harus dibawa oleh Naruto ke ruang rapat. Tetapi, ia justru dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang langka. Sang _CEO_ yang biasanya berwajah garang dan bermulut tajam saat ini tengah menggendong Sasuke yang nampak sangat kesakitan menekan sisi perutnya.

Belum habis keterkejutan yang dialami Sasame, Naruto justru menambahinya dengan berkata sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi selama Sasame bekerja di bawah kepemimpinannya.

"Sasame batalkan rapat hari ini. Suruh Tanaka- _san_ kembali esok hari."

Setahu Sasame, Tanaka-san merupakan _client_ penting yang tidak pernah disepelekan entitasnya oleh Namikaze Naruto.

 **...**

Sebuah kursi berderak ketika seseorang menariknya untuk duduk. Dua makhluk yang dibedakan lewat status _gender_ tengah bersitatap di ruangan yang dipenuhi aroma obat-obatan.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah luka yang dialami Sasuke mengalami masalah berat?"

Dokter wanita bersurai kuning panjang itu mendesah. Jemari lentiknya menarik lepas kacamata bening yang dipakainya untuk disimpan di dalam laci. "Sebenarnya, Namikaze-san. Bekas jahitan operasi Sasuke-kun sudah hampir mengering. Tapi ..."

"Anda bilang apa tadi?" Sepasang safir Naruto menyorot tajam. "Jahitan operasi?"

Sang dokter mengangguk, walau sebenarnya agak bingung. Ia kira lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Namikaze Naruto ―atasan Sasuke di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, telah mengetahui perihal jahitan luka yang berada di perut kiri Sasuke.

"Ya, jahitan operasi. Saya pikir Anda sudah tahu."

"Tidak, Saya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Sasuke bilang kalau ia mengalami kejahatan jalanan lalu dilukai. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal operasi. Memangnya, operasi seperti apa yang dijalani oleh Sasuke?"

"Mengenai hal itu ..." Sang dokter ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dokter yang mengenakan _name tag_ , Senju Tsunade, di sudut kanan jas almameter putihnya itu hanya terdiam. Namun, desakan dari Naruto, mau tak mau membuatnya menjawab juga. "Begini Namikaze- _san_. Mengenai hal itu sebaiknya Anda tanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke- _kun_. Dialah yang berhak menjelaskan semuanya, bukan saya."

 **...**

Sekembalinya Naruto dari ruangan dokter Tsunade, ia mendapati Sasuke sudah selesai ditangani dan sedang termangu diam menatap lurus ke arah jendela.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Suara pertanyaan Naruto spontan menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Lelaki itu buru-buru menegapkan punggungnya, lalu berusaha turun dari kasur pasien. Namun, Naruto segera mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Diam saja disitu. Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu."

"Pe-pertanyaan apa, Namikaze- _san_?"

"Kau berbohong soal kejahatan jalanan yang melukai perutmu itu kan?"

Sungguh Sasuke takut terkena amarah Naruto disaat dirinya sedang lemah seperti ini.

"Itu... A-aku tidak berboh―"

"Jawab saja! Dan jangan coba-coba menbodohiku. Kau tahu apa akibatnya, Sasuke."

Suara Naruto yang mendesis beserta pelototannya yang mengerikan sudah cukup membuat Sasuke ketar-ketir di tempat.

"Aku tidak bermasud membohongimu. Ta-tapi, aku merasa ini tidak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan."

"Jadi apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Ia dengan segera membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke hingga menampilkan bebatan perban yang kembali bersih dari noda darah. Namun, bercak yang menempel pada serat kemeja putih Sasuke tetap saja membekas dipermukaannya.

"Aku menjalani operasi pencangkokan ginjal."

"Kau sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia meremas tepi kemejanya dengan gelisah. "Aku mendonorkan ginjalku pada seseorang."

Dengusan terhempas dari bibir Naruto. Sedikitnya ia sudah dapat menebak. Sasuke tipikal pemuda yang mudah sekali dibaca raut wajahnya. "Apa orang itu kekasihmu? Kau menyembunyikan hal itu agar aku tidak membocorkan tentang perjanjian kita, begitu? Apa kau takut aku meneror kekasihmu dan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

"Bukan itu... Bukan seperti itu, Namikaze- _san_. Aku hanya berpikir kau tidak ingin mengetahui hal sepele semacam itu. La-lagi pula perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Aku tidak akan mengingkari apa yang sudah kusepakati denganmu."

"Bagus," Seringai kepuasan menghiasi sudut bibir Naruto. Dia cukup puas mendengar perkataan Sasuke, terlebih lagi perhatiannya tak bisa berpaling pada pahatan indah yang terdapat di sepanjang kulit putih itu berasal.

Naruto meraih sisi wajah Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya turun untuk menyentuh putingnya yang berwarna _pink_.

"Nghh ..." Air muka Sasuke berubah merah. Kepanikan dengan cepat melanda dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menatap ke arah pintu ruangan, memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang akan memergoki perbuatan mereka disini.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya dan Naruto. Usapan pada putingnya berubah menjadi lumatan ketika sang _CEO_ mulai merendahkan kepalanya untuk melahap benda mungil itu. Sasuke menggeliat kegelian. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Kedua putingnya dijamah dan dimanjakan, sementara dua tangan Naruto yang kokoh mulai membelai-belai punggung beserta area bokongnya.

"Auhh ..." Desahan mengalir layaknya udara. Bongkahan pantatnya diremas, kerutan lubangnya disapa. Jari Naruto terasa sangat besar ketika menyodok area paling privasinya itu.

"Nnnhh ..." Tak kuasa Sasuke menggigit bibir. Jarinya mencakar-cakar fabrik kain yang melekat di punggung Naruto.

 _Ceklek!_

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah boleh pul―Ooops! Ma-maaf!" Wajah sang suster memerah sempurna. Niatnya ia hanya ingin mengabarkan Sasuke mengenai kepulangannya. Karena luka yang dialami Sasuke ketika terbentur tidak sampai berbahaya dan membuatnya dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Tapi, rupanya pemandangan yang ia tangkap melalui matanya jauh dari apa yang biasa ia lihat.

Di depan sana Sasuke nampak erotis dengan pipi memerah, sementara lelaki tampan berjas mahal tengah melahap salah satu putingnya beserta menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Sasuke. Cepat-cepat suster itu membungkuk, lalu berlari keluar secepat kerjapan cahaya.

Sasuke hanya dapat menahan malu. Ia terkejut ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka, buru-buru ia merapikan pakaiannya. Namun, gagal. Karena sang suster sudah lebih dulu melihat semuanya.

"Hmph, dasar," Naruto berseringai, menertawai tingkah berlebihan sang suster.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menganggap seringai itu sungguh menawan. Ekspresi Naruto yang sekilas menahan tawa justru terlihat sangat seksi di mata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Kekaguman Sasuke buyar. Naruto sudah kembali ke _mode_ angkuhnya yang biasa. Mata itu tak lagi melengkung menahan tawa, tetapi menatapnya datar seolah tak berharga.

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Kalau begitu ayo," Naruto mengedikan kepala. Memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk segera mengikutinya ke luar.

Dan permasalahan yang lain seakan telah menunggunya. Pria bernama Menma entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruang tunggu. Matanya yang gelap seketika tertuju pada Sasuke. Dia tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau ada disini?" Suara dingin Naruto yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian.

Menma menaikan alis. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku. Tapi, ia hanya mengedik dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku khawatir. Kulihat Sasuke amat kesakitan sekali. Jadi aku berinisiatif menyusul kalian kesini," Dia memberi tatapan menantang saat melewati Naruto, kemudian sedikit menunduk ketika sampai di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau mengalami luka serius di tubuhmu?" Menma berniat menyentuh Sasuke. Tangannya sudah terjulur hendak menyingkap pakaian Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto dengan gesit menepisnya.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya!" desis Naruto berbahaya.

Menma segera mengangkat tangan ―pura-pura terkejut. "Woah, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya saja. Mengapa kau se _posessive_ itu pada kekasihmu."

"Dia _property_ pribadiku. Siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh atau bahkan menyakitinya selain aku."

"Heh, benar-benar _posessive_. Tapi, aku jadi semakin tertantang untuk merebutnya darimu."

Gigi Naruto bergemeretak. Ucapan Menma berhasil menaikan tensi darahnya sampai ke puncak teratas. Tapi, seketika itu pula Naruto berhasil meredam amarahnya. "Che, kau menyedihkan sekali, Menma. Apa kau tidak bisa memiliki sesuatu dari usaha dan kerja kerasmu sendiri? Apakah kau selalu ingin merebut apa yang dimiliki orang lain?"

"Diam!"

"Oh, aku tahu, kedatanganmu kemarin ke ruang kerjaku pasti ingin mencuri sesuatu lagi. Katakan, apa yang kali ini kau inginkan? Data perusahaanku? Makalah tenderku? Atau... Oh, kau kesepian sehingga menginginkan Sasukeku?"

"Kubilang diam!" Kini berbalik, Menmalah yang terpancing untuk marah. "Anak haram sepertimu tidak mengerti apapun! Kaulah yang merebut semuanya dariku."

Hening. Lorong rumah sakit seolah menjadi arena pertikaian mereka. Sasuke hanya meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika merasakan panasnya atmosfer dari kedua kubu yang saling menatap penuh benci.

"Kalau aku anak haram lalu kau apa? Anak tidak berguna?" Bibir Naruto menyunggingkan seringai beku. Tatapannya sedingin bilah es. Tajam dan mematikan. "Kurasa aku memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan dari sekadar meladeni dramamu ini, Menma."

Naruto segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi. Ia melewati tubuh Menma yang masih memberinya sorotan penuh dendam. Tapi, Naruto tidak peduli. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Menma untuk menjatuhkannya, Naruto pasti akan selalu keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

 **...**

Kejadian kemarin seolah menjadi babak baru permasalahan yang akan diterima oleh Sasuke. Karena sepulangnya mereka dari rumah sakit, Naruto kembali bersikap dingin. Pria itu mengancamnya agar tidak berdekatan dengan Menma apa lagi sampai membocorkan tentang perjanjian mereka. Naruto juga meminta Sasuke bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ketika berada di depan Hinata. Sasuke tahu, Naruto merasa sangat risih dengan kehadiran wanita itu di dekatnya dan sebagai gantinya wanita itu juga selalu menatap jijik saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di kantor.

Belum lagi tatapan sinis para pegawai yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai lelaki penggoda, lelaki perusak hubungan orang, dan sebagainya. Sasuke lelah. Hidup tidak pernah berlaku adil pada dirinya yang kecil. Hanya karena Sasuke orang miskin, mereka seenaknya memperlakukan dirinya bagai sampah hina.

Siang ini Naruto menyuruhnya meng- _copy_ surat pemberitahuan untuk seluruh divisi di kantor. Kebetulan mesin foto _copy_ di kantor sedang rusak, maka jadilah Sasuke yang tertatih-tatih membawa tumpukan lembar kertas, setelah berhasil memakai jasa tukang foto _copy_ di sebrang jalan.

Saat menyebrang Sasuke pun sampai harus berhati-hati. Tapi, kesialan seolah tak memandang batasan. Dia menyenggol seseorang yang pada saat itu juga sedang menyebrang, membuat seluruh kertas yang susah payah ia bawa menjadi berhamburan di atas trotoar jalan. Sasuke segera membungkuk, menyampaikan permintaan maafnya, lalu berusaha memungut kertas-kertas itu sebelum terbang lebih jauh karena tertiup angin.

"Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf, biar kubantu," Suara seorang perempuan menimpali. Sasuke membalasnya dengan bergumam kecil. "Hm... kurasa aku pernah melihatmu."

Dengan segera Sasuke menoleh. Menatap mata hijau cemerlang yang merefleksikan wajahnya yang penuh keterkejutan.

"Benar. Kau, Sasuke- _kun_ , kan? Teman sekelasku di SMA," Gadis itu terlihat riang ketika berhasil mengingatnya. "Kau lupa padaku?"

"Sakura... Haruno."

Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar. Dia ikut berdiri mengikuti jejak Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari tiupan angin.

"Apa kau bekerja di dekat sini?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berhadapan dengan Sakura sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, aku juga. Kebetulan aku baru saja magang di salah satu klinik di blok sebelah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan itu," tunjuk Sasuke. Gedung perusahaannya cukup besar sampai membuat mata Sakura berbinar takjub.

"Sugoi ..."

"Kau yang lebih hebat. Kudengar kau berhasil masuk ke Universitas kedokteran. Seingatku, dulu kau sangat ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

"Ya, cita-citaku sejak dulu memang ingin menjadi dokter. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah dulu kau bilang kau ingin menjadi―"

"Sasuke!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, keduanya sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara berat yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus segera kembali. Sampai nanti," Sasuke segera berpamitan. Ia berlari menghampiri seorang laki-laki berjas mahal. Rambutnya berwarna kuning, dan matanya sebiru samudera. Satu kata dengan cepat terlintas di kepala Sakura. Tampan. Laki-laki itu memang sangat menawan dan berkelas. Tapi, bagi Sakura sosok Sasuke tetaplah yang paling sempurna.

"Kenapa tatapannya mengerikan begitu," gerutu Sakura sebal. Padahal ia sedang merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya di SMA.

 **...**

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Naruto tegas. Matanya mendelik meminta penjelasan.

"Dia teman sekolahku dulu."

"Jangan macam-macam, Sasuke."

Perkataan itu menyentak Sasuke. Kepalanya lekas menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak mengerti, bagian mananya ia berani berbuat macam-macam. Ia kan hanya berbicara sebentar dengan teman sekelasnya dulu.

"Aku tidak―"

"Aku tidak suka dikhianati. Jangan mendekati siapapun atau membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu."

"Aku hanya berbicara―"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto mencengkram tangannya, membiarkan kertas-kertas yang berada digenggaman Sasuke kembali berhamburan di lantai. Beruntungnya mereka tidak sedang berada di _lobby_ kantor, kalau tidak kejadian ini pasti akan menjadi gosip panas dalam sekejap.

"Ah!"

Tubuh Sasuke disentak ke arah meja. Belum sempat ia berdiri, tangan Naruto sudah lebih dulu menekan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah sembuh dari luka jahitan itu."

"Ti-tidak," Sasuke berusaha menyanggahnya. Meskipun luka jahitan itu sudah mulai mengering tapi rasanya masih sangat sakit jika ia menggerakan otot perut.

"Diam," Tangan Naruto kembali menekan kepala Sasuke. Dasi yang ada di lehernya di lepas lalu diikatkan dipergelangan tangan sang _raven_.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu."

Namun, Naruto tidak peduli. Ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak menjamah Sasuke selama satu minggu penuh. Sekarang adalah puncaknya. Gairah Naruto sudah meledak-ledak ingin segera dipuaskan. Karena itu ia dengan tidak sabarnya langsung melucuti celana Sasuke. Napasnya memburu ketika menemukan bongkahan kembar yang terbalut kulit porselen halus. Naruto meremasnya begitu saja lalu menepikannya ke masing sisi hanya untuk melihat lubang mungil Sasuke yang ketat. Ia semakin tak sabar menyalurkan hasrat kejinya.

"Tu-tunggu―Hkk!" Kepala Sasuke tersentak ke belakang. Rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menghantam prostatnya membuat matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka, suaranya terdengar lirih. Naruto baru saja memasukkan jari tapi otot perutnya sudah terasa seperti terbakar.

"Aku harus merenggangkannya dari awal lagi," bisik Naruto. Wajahnya menyembul dari balik bahu Sasuke, menjilat lehernya. Tangan Naruto yang lain begitu gencar mempreteli kancing kemeja Sasuke, menjamah kulit dadanya yang halus, lalu mencubiti putingnya.

Pinggul Sasuke tersentak-sentak. Jari di dalam anusnya begitu lincah menggali. Ia menggeleng. Inginnya memohon tapi hanya liurnya yang merembes menuruni dagu. Rasa sakitnya pun bertambah saat benda yang menerobos liangnya bertambah banyak, bahkan lebih besar yang sebelumnya.

"Ah, nnhh," Ia tak kuasa menahan. Gejolak panas itu membakarnya. Naruto semakin leluasa menyentuh apa yang ingin dia sentuh. Mulutnya pun tidak tinggal diam. Disesapnya bibir Sasuke, melumatnya penuh gairah. Tidak peduli jika ia harus menyetubuhi Sasuke dalam posisi berdiri, maka ia akan tetap melakukannya.

Tak lagi dapat menahan. Naruto menurunkan zipper celananya, membebaskan _junior_ yang mulai menegang dan besar. Jari-jarinya di dalam rektum Sasuke ditarik keluar, lalu meraih sebelah kaki sang raven untuk kemudian ia angkat. Memberi jalan bagi kejantanannya untuk masuk dan menyetubuhi Sasuke dalam posisi berdiri dengan sebelah kaki yang terangkat ke atas.

 **...**

Sehabis lelah bercinta, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.47 malam. Para pegawai sudah pulang, hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke di ruang kerjanya yang berantakan. Jejak sperma di lantai telah mengering. Pakaian mereka berhamburan. Sementara si pemilik tengah terbujur di atas sofa. Naruto tidak ikut berbaring, ia sudah kembali ke kursi kerjanya sembari menyesap sebatang rokok.

Netranya sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih tertidur. Sangat pulas. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan udara AC dingin tanpa mengenakan sehelaipun pakaian. Sasuke jatuh pingsan setelah ejakulasinya yang pertama. Sedikit kesal, mengingat Naruto belum begitu puas menyalurkan hasratnya. Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin memperkosa seseorang yang telah kehilangan kesadaran. Maka, sabun adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk membebaskan rasa sesak pada juniornya yang tegang.

Terhitung 5 menit setelahnya. _Obsidian_ Sasuke perlahan membuka. Menampilkan irisnya yang hitam sepekat jelaga. Ia meleguh, tak lama kemudian mendesis. Bagian selatannya terasa sangat sakit, begitu juga dengan perutnya.

"Namikaze- _san_?"

Puntung rokok digerus pada asbak. Naruto meliriknya datar. Seakan masih kesal pada Sasuke yang pingsan sebelum memuaskan seluruh hasratnya.

"Bagus, kupikir kau mati. Cepat pakai bajumu."

Membantah adalah pilihan paling mustahil. Jadi Sasuke menurutinya walau sedikit terseok-seok memunguti pakaiannya. Sedikitnya ia masih mengingat ketika Naruto menyodok lubang anusnya tanpa ampun. Ia harus bertahan disetubuhi dalam posisi berdiri dengan satu kaki. Tapi meski begitu tangan Naruto yang melingkari tubuhnya begitu kokoh menjaga Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan? Aku akan tunggu di mobil," putusnya. Ia meraih jas sembari menyulut rokoknya yang kesekian.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung lelaki itu yang perlahan ditelan oleh pintu. Pikirannya masih mengawang, antara sadar dan tidak. Sasuke masih cukup lemah untuk berdiri tapi ia memaksakan tungkai kakinya menjejak.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian ia sudah berhasil menyusul Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Wajah pria itu tetap terlihat datar. Namun, rahangnya mengeras entah karena apa. Saat Sasuke baru memakai _safety belt_ nya, mobil Naruto sudah membelah jalanan dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke tidak mengerti, apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi. Kenapa ia selalu saja salah di mata Naruto. Padahal selama ini Sasuke sudah berusaha menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh lelaki itu.

Kebingungan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi ketika arah kemudi mobil menukik begitu kerasnya. Bahkan saat berbelokpun Naruto tetap tidak menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dalam hati Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan.

"Turun!"

Setelah sampai di pelataran parkir apartemen, Naruto juga terburu melepas _safety belt_ nya. Ia melangkah panjang-panjang, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkahnya.

"Kemari," Dia menarik lengannya, menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Apa?"

Naruto menatapnya pongah. "Kau pingsan sebelum aku merasa puas," tudingnya.

"Itu... maaf..."

"Cih," Naruto menaiki kasur, duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari besi. "Lepaskan pakaianku."

Sedikit ragu, Sasuke menuruti perintahnya. Ia duduk di sisi Naruto kemudian melepaskan dasi beserta kemeja sang blonde.

"Celanaku juga."

Sasuke kembali menurutinya.

"sekarang lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu dan layani aku."

 _Deg!_

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa dirinya ini seperti pelacur yang sedang menggoda penyewanya. Hati Sasuke tercubit. Di matanya tergenangi cairan tipis. Ia dengan tangan gemetar melepas seluruh serat kain di tubuh kemudian menunduk malu.

Melihatnya Naruto menyeringai menang. "Sekarang kemarilah dan buat aku terangsang."

"Tapi... aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah belajar!" Dengan kesal Naruto menarik tangannya hingga Sasuke terduduk di atas pahanya dengan posisi mengangkang.

Ragu-ragu Sasuke menyentuh dada Naruto yang bidang, menuai desisan dari sang pemilik. Ia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi, Sasuke berpikir memulainya dari ciuman. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pelan-pelan, menyentuh bibir penuh Naruto sedikit takut-takut. Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibir ketika mendengar suara geraman yang berat ia cepat-cepat melepaskan sentuhan. Namun, tangan kekar Naruto sudah kembali menariknya mendekat dan mengambil alih ciuman itu.

selanjutnya Sasuke harus pasrah ketika Naruto membantingnya kembali ke kasur sembari menindih tubuhnya kelewat cepat.

 **TBC**

Notes : Saya kehilangan feel ngelanjutin ff ini. Jadi maaf kalau kurang berasa atau terkesan dipaksakan.


End file.
